At World's End
by fearthetree
Summary: "Look Elsa, it's not like it's the end of the world. If he throws fireballs at you, you can just freeze it. Besides, there's even a ballad about you guys!" "Yes. A ballad about the end of the world. Just exactly what I need for my husband." ElsaxOC and KristoffxAnna
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. Being an overactive self that I am, I felt really bored over the holiday and decided to write a story. Please review and no flaming please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney. **

**Chapter 1:**

It was six in the morning. Anna was not usually the early bird type of princess but today was a special day. It was Christmas day and it was actually snowing without the help of her sister's magical wonder. She ran over to Elsa's room and knocked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" When Elsa didn't reply, Anna peeked through the door's keyhole and sang, "It doesn't need to be a snowman." When Elsa didn't reply, Anna became impatient, "Open the door Elsa! I got you Anna style's hot chocolate for your Christmas present" Surprised that the door wasn't lock; she slowly sauntered inside the room. Anna dropped the cup of hot chocolate on the floor once she saw the battle Elsa's room had to endure. If the cold breeze she felt as she entered the room wasn't enough to wake her up, the sight she witnessed surely did. Anna knew that Elsa wasn't the neatest monarch she knew but the state of her room was beyond belief. It looked like a winter storm just took over the entire bedchamber and left it in a state of distraught. Anna fought her way through the snow-ridden room and saw Elsa pacing back and forth with a letter in her hand.

"Elsa, what happened?" Anna gasped for air as she tried to push the snow out of her way.

"Nothing," the snow queen mumbled

"Elsa… I thought you promised no more secrets. You even pinky promise!" Anna pouted.

Elsa sighed, "Okay but you have to promise that you would remain collected.'

"Psh. Not to worry sis! I was born ready to be calm and collected. At one point, I even collected all the words that rhyme with calm like balm, palm, falm, dalm. Wait, are those even real words? Well whatever, let's just say I'm the master of tranquility, serenity and placidity. Remember that one time when the monk from Thailand came over to teach us meditation and I-"

"The Kingdoms of Weselton and Southern Isles are forming alliances with neighboring kingdoms to declare war on all magic," Elsa took a deep breath and continued, "Anna, they're declaring war on me… On us." Anna mouth gaped wide open.

After what seems like half an hour, Anna finally shrieked, "Are they out of their frigging minds?! That weasel town of a kingdom and that southern whatever! What's wrong with magic? Look at all the amazing things you do with your gift and you haven't lost control in six months. Oh my god, what are we gonna do? Arendelle is a peaceful kingdom. Like very very peaceful. We haven't been on a single battle in over multiple decades. Not to mention a war!" At this point, Anna's hands were already pulling down her own cheeks out of panic. To calm Anna down, Elsa formed a snowball and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Anna, calm down. War is the last thing I want Arendelle to go through right now. Like you, I was initially infuriated but then I realized that with enough support from other kingdoms, we might be able to draw a peace treaty. Fortunately, Arendelle is not the only kingdom ruled by a monarch with elemental ability. I've been contacted by three other kingdoms, each ruled by a monarch born with control over wind, earth, and fire respectively. Weselton and Southern Isle had declared war on all of them. King _Eric_ of the Aiden Kingdom is coming over in two weeks to negotiate a deal with us," Elsa said with a hint of spite on the word _Eric._

"Wait. You mean Eric Eric? Like that Eric?"

"Yes. That Eric."

"And he wants to negotiate? Not throw fire balls at us? Wow that's a shocker," Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa sighed, "While Arendelle is a more diplomatic kingdom, Aiden is definitely a much more equipped military one. Our alliance would make a balanced partnership. Let's just try to be _civil_ with him. Okay Anna?"

"Fine," Anna then smiled mischievously, "So… Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa shook her head, "Not now Anna. I have some business to attend to. Maybe later. Why don't you go see if Kristoff is interested?"

"Oh yes right! I promised him I'll go meet him in like," Anna took out her pocket watch and gasped, "like right now! Bye Elsa!" With that, Anna gave her sister a peck on her cheek and dashed off. Elsa shook her head and chuckled lightly. _I hope she's gentle with that poor boy._

Anna ran over to the stable and saw Kristoff giving some carrots to Sven. She tackled Kristoff from behind and panted, "Kristoff! Merry Christmas! I'm soooo sorry that I'm late. Like really late. But, I got you a present though," Anna handed him a poorly wrapped gift as she shut her eyes tight, "Please don't be mad."

Kristoff laughed at her ramble and kiss Anna lightly on her cheek. He then unwrapped his gift and saw a handmade (somewhat tangled up) scarf.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and whispered meekly, "So… you're not mad right? And I'm also sorry for the gift… I wanted to give you something personal so I made it myself. But, if you don't like it, which is totally understandable considering it's…unwearable state… you can just return it and I'll find something else for you."

Kristoff held Anna up and spun her around. "What are you talking about? Of course I love it! See, there's even a picture you, me, Queen Elsa, Olaf and," Kristoff squinted at what looked like a brown twig and concluded "Sven!

With that, Anna squealed and bear hugged Kristoff. He then coughed shyly and handed Anna a silver locket. Anna looked at it quizzically. As she opened it, she saw a small painting of herself and of her sister. Kristoff said gently, "I didn't remember much about my biological parents. But what I remember was that my mom gave me this locket before she passed away. It's the only thing I have that belongs to her. Oh and her majesty, I mean the queen… uhh your sister helped paint the picture."

Anna quickly replied and shoved the locket back to Kristoff, "I can't. I mean I love the locket and the picture and I gotta thank Elsa for it later but the locket… It belongs to your mom. I can't take that away from you."

Kristoff placed it sternly on Anna's hand. "No. I want you to keep it. No returns," He winked at Anna as he used her own words when she bought him a new sled two years ago against herself

Anna didn't know what to say. All she could muster was "Thank you." Her eyes softened when she looked into his dark brown eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Even before he realized it, his hands started to snake around her waist as he returned the kiss. Before he became too carry away, Kristoff suddenly pulled back and tried to change the _topic_, "So Anna, how was your snowman building session with Elsa this morning"

His diversion tactic seemed to work when Anna was all fired up, "YES! About that! That town filled with old weasels and that southern disgusting backstabbing prince kingdoms are such a pain in my royal buttocks!"

"Wait.. What weasel and what prince?"

"Come on Kristoff! Keep up! So like they were forming packs with other kingdoms to like wage war with all sort of magic. I mean magic is great. Magic is pretty. Why would anyone wanna destroy it when it brings so much beauty like what Elsa did!"

"Slow-"

"Kristoff! Keep up! So then Elsa was all like don't worry sis I got this. But instead, she's gonna try to negotiate with Eric! King Eric! Eric the most annoying king of all kingdoms WHO also happen to control fire and throw fireballs at us!'

"Eric who?"

"Long story. Tell ya later. Gosh you gotta keep up Kristoff. So anyway, Elsa is like super busy and like can't build a snowman with me." Anna suddenly clasped her mouth shut and said, "Oh my god. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you all this. Kristoff you have to keep this a secret okay? If you spill the beans, I'm gonna have to destroy what you love most!"

Kristoff didn't really understood half of what she said but he caught the last sentence, "Okay, feisty pants. Besides I don't think it's possible for you to destroy what I love most without destroying yourself." Kristoff couldn't believe what he just said.

Anna stopped her rants and turned to Kristoff, "What did you just said?"

Kristoff gulped, "Uhh.. I said… okay feisty pants… And then I just stopped. Silence. Nothing follows."

Anna laughed and pointed her fingers towards Kristoff, "No. I think I heard what you just said."

"No I didn't," Kristoff began to run away

"Yes you did," Anna ran after him

"But no I didn't."

"But yes you did."

With that, Anna began chasing Kristoff around in circle with Sven uncaringly chewing his carrot in the middle. Kristoff smiled to himself but his smile slowly faltered as he thought _of course I love her. But how could he even dare think it is possible for the princess of Arendelle like Anna to be with a lowly born ice harvester like him. _

Elsa strolled through the palace halls and into the dining hall as she saw Anna sitting down and staring dreamily into empty space.

The snow queen approached her sister, "So are you going to drink that hot chocolate? Or are you going to give it to me, considering the fact that you dropped my Christmas present aka your Anna Style's hot chocolate on my favorite rug this morning?"

Anna didn't reply as she continued to sigh dreamily. Elsa shook her head in amusement and waved a cool breeze over her sister to wake her up from her trance, "Wait! What? What just happen? Oh hi Elsa."

Elsa laughed, "I should be asking you that question Anna. What happened and why are you blushing? Are you feeling sick?"

Anna chuckled nervously and began twirling her braid with her finger, "No, I'm fine. It's just that I think Kristoff said something. I mean he didn't proclaim it but he did kinda say it. Y'know what I mean right?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, "No, Anna. I don't know what you mean." Suddenly, her overprotective older sister sense took over, "What did he say? Did he hurt my little sister?"

Anna quickly defended Kristoff, "No No No No No. Count the no Elsa. It's just that I think he said he loves me."

"What do you mean by you think?"

Anna thought back to her _accidental _spills about the kingdom's secret affair with the ice master and deliverer and looked away nervously, "Let's just said he kinda spilled the beans."

"Okay… So, what do you feel about that? I mean… Is his feelings for you," Elsa tried to choose her word correctly, "reciprocated?"

Anna began to ramble, "Uh.. it's great. His kiss is. No. I mean yes but wait I mean Kristoff is and I uhh like him a lot but considering what happens with Hans.. I'm just not really sure anymore. Love isn't an open door. With Kristoff, it's more of like an… onion. Yes onion, with layers to be discovered and uhh not that I don't like onions because I do. I mean, yes. I love onions. Not that Kristoff smells like onions… Wait, what?"

Elsa just stared at her sister, confused.

Anna scratched her head, "Umm. I think I should go… to make your hot chocolate. Yes. Chocolate. A very very hot chocolate. Oh and thanks for the painting. I love it!" With that, Anna hugged her sister and ran off while tripping herself in the process. Elsa sighed and just chuckled lightly.

When Anna was out of sight, Elsa's face immediately turned serious. "Guards, bring me the royal ice master and deliverer."

Kristoff's palms sweat feverishly as he walked into the queen's room. Without looking up from her meeting notes, the snow queen stated, "Take a seat Kristoff."

Kristoff took his seat and spoke nervously, "Good afternoon your majesty. I um… delivered all your ice and umm… Arendelle is making a lot of profit from this new industry… thanks to your generosity and talent."

"That's great but," the queen slowly raised her head up and gave Kristoff a cold, hard glare, "I summoned you here to discuss about another important subject matter. It's about Anna."

Kristoff gulped as he saw frost forming on the wooden floor and creeping towards his direction.

Elsa continued, "What is your intention with her?"

"Your majesty, I can assure you that all my intentions with her are …sterile." _Wait, what? Sterile? Come on Kristoff, you can come up with something better than that! _Kristoff thought to himself. 

Elsa uttered, "Elsa is fine in private, considering the honorable deeds you have done for Arendelle. But let me rephrase the question more coherently. Do you love my sister?" Elsa paused and continued, "I'm not talking about at this immediate moment but in the future when the time is right… Do you see yourself asking Anna for her hand in marriage?"

Kristoff's eyes shot wide open, taken back by her honest inquiry. "Umm… Of course. I mean… Yes. I do. I love her and when the time is right, I would wish to ask for her hand in marriage if she would take me… and also if your majesty, I mean you, Elsa, permit it. I know we've only known each other for six months but when I'm with her… She made me feel like I want to be a better man each and everyday."

"Very well then. I think it would only be fair for you if I were to be honest with you. Anna… is a very special girl. Not only is she my sister and the princess of Arendelle but she's also a current heir to my throne with … suitors of noble birth lining up for her."

Seeing Kristoff's face crestfallen, Elsa immediately declared, "But I know Anna truly cares about you and all I ever want was for her to be happy. For you to be… eligible for Anna's hand in marriage, I will knight you."

Kristoff couldn't believe his ears. It couldn't be what he had just heard. He's a mountain man not a knight in a shining whatever. "But, I… I'm just an ice harvester."

"Who saved Arendelle and my sister. I will knight you at the Winter Ball when King Eric of the Aiden Kingdom came over to negotiate. Although most will see your bravery and accept you in the place among the council, some will not, especially if you were to become a prince consort one day. You will need to learn the art of politics and swordsmanship."

"Your majesty. I mean Elsa. I don't know what to say. I mean yes. Thank you. It would be my honor to serve you and Arendelle. I swear on my parents' grave that I won't disappoint you or Anna."

"Good. If your intentions for my sister are as honest as you claim them to be, you will not disappoint me. Our first lesson starts tomorrow here, exactly at this time."

"What lesson?"

"Tomorrow will be the introductory to Arendelle politics. The following day will be about swordsmanship." Kristoff looked confused when the queen mentioned swordsmanship. _I mean I could totally imagine Anna swinging swords and riding on horses but QUEEN ELSA?! Everything about her screams royalty and grace. Not sword swinging warrior._

"Don't look too surprise. I may be a queen but I know a thing or two of swords fighting. Besides, I want to train you to be as ready as you can be before I knight you in front of my council. They can be… judgmental. Oh and don't tell this to Anna. I think it would be a good surprise for her. Besides, she is quite prone to 'spilling the beans' as she called it."

Just before Elsa dismissed Kristoff, she asked him one last question with an amusing tone in her voice, "So, what 'beans' did Anna spill about Arendelle's political affair this morning."

Kristoff laughed, "Oh not much really. I think I only caught the words weasels, backstabbing prince and fire throwing King Eric."

Elsa chuckled, "That's about right. Thank you Kristoff. You're dismissed." _King Eric_, Elsa thought. _How was she supposed to negotiate a deal with him? The last time they met… Let's just say it didn't end on a great note. But, it wasn't always that way though. What happened to the boy she knew when she was a little girl?_

Perched outside the castle's wall is a blind crow staring straight towards Elsa's room. Its eyes were blood red as if someone had just stabbed them with a knife. As soon as Kristoff left the room, it suddenly jerked its head towards the South and flew away. Once it reached its destination, the blind crow landed directly on its master's shoulder as the man whispered, "So tell me. What did you see?"

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue the story. Please review. Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciated it. I'm from Thailand so I'm really trying to work on my English. So any review would be appreciated. I just came back from the movie theatre to watch Frozen and guess what?! The movie shut down just when Hans was about to kill Elsa! I have to retort back to reading wikipedia back at home :( I really hate Thai politics sometimes, always causing troubles. I'm glad everyone's okay though. Anyway, please review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen**

_16 years ago_

The two kings of the Aiden and Arendelle kingdoms stood side by side, laughing at the sight of their son and daughter bickering over a melted snowman. King Frederick of the Aiden kingdom and King Nicolas of the Arendelle kingdom have been best friends ever since they could remember. Now with their own family and kingdom, both of them remain great friends and trade partners.

King Frederick slapped King Nicolas' shoulder, laughing, "Look at our kids, Nicky! Should we try to stop them before my son burn your daughter's beautiful dress?"

King Nicolas replied jokingly, "Nay. Elsa can take care of herself. If anything, I'd be worry about your son Eric being freeze to death!"

Both of them continued to laugh until King Frederick's face turned serious, "Hey Nicky. You have a daughter and I have a son… Don't you think it's time for Arendelle and Aiden to join house?"

King Nicolas stopped laughing, "I don't know Fred... They're both very young and I don't like the idea of forcing my daughter to marry someone she do not love."

King Frederick smiled, "Of course they're too young right now! How old are they? Elsa's like five and Eric's like seven! I'm talking about in the future! And what's not to love about my son? Look at them. I can already feel the love oozing everywhere!"

Not far away from the two kings, Prince Eric exclaimed, as he looked at the scribbles on the crumbled note, "No way! No way I'm going near that girl ever again! And there's also no way I'm going through with the dare that could end up with me having a permanent brain freeze," Eric ruffled through his shaggy brown hair and whispered, "she's gonna kill me."

Young Lord Daniel, Eric's cousin, protested meekly, "But your highness, if you do not go through with the dare, those annoying Arendelle young lords will kick your royal buttocks. I mean it can't be that bad. Worst case scenario: Princess Elsa froze you and you just have to melt yourself."

Prince Eric slapped Lord Daniel's head and grumbled, "Whatever you idiot! If you don't stop talking, I'm going to burn you like a grilled pork that you are!"

Daniel frowned and looked down at his swollen belly. Before he realized it, Prince Eric was marching away with two wooden swords in his hands. Daniel yelled after the prince, "Wait, your highness! Where are you going?"

Eric mumbled, "To kiss the snow princess."

Eric fought through multiple layers of snow and muttered with a disgruntled look on his face, "I hate snow. Snowmen. Snowballs. Snow everything!" His train of thought was interrupted by a voice. _It was angelic. _He followed the beautiful voice to its source and discovered that it belonged to no one other than the snow princess, Elsa. He looked at her with awe as she sang a lullaby to her little sister, Princess Anna. It was also a lullaby Eric's mother sang to him every night before she passed away.

Elsa suddenly stopped singing and called out, "Who's there? Show yourself in the name of the princess!"

Eric shook his head and woke up from his trance. He jumped out of the piles of snow and proclaimed, "AHUH! It is I, Prince Eric of the Aiden Kingdom! I am here to challen-"

He felt his mouth clasped shut by Elsa's tiny hand as she whispered, "Shush! Anna's sleeping. Can we have a temporary truce and fight somewhere else?" With that she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the sleeping princess. Eric just stared at Elsa's hand on his.

He suddenly felt his hand unclasped as the snow princess questioned him with an irritated tone in her voice, "What is it this time, Eric? Here to burn down my snowman again?"

Eric cleared his voice and continued his speech, "Ahem. It is I, Prince Eric of the Aiden Kingdom here to challenge you, Princess Elsa of the Arendelle on a dual! For you have took something that belongs to me!" He then proceeded to throw a wooden sword at her direction.

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Say what?"

Before she could process what was going on, Eric attacked her with his weapon. Elsa quickly ducked and grabbed the wooden sword on the floor as she rolled on the ground to evade her offender. Before Eric realized it, Elsa was behind him pointing the tip of the sword against his back, "So, Eric. Don't waste my time and just tell me what exactly I took from you."

Eric took a deep breath. He then turned around slowly and gave her his best smolder, "My breath." Then, there was silence. _*Cricket* _More Silence and then *_More Cricket*_

Elsa burrowed her eyes in a confused manner as she began to lower her sword, "Eric, you seem a little bit off today. Are you sure you're okay?"

Eric threw his hands in the air and growled out of frustration. He then marched towards her and before Elsa could ask the prince what was going on, she felt his hands on her cheek and then suddenly something wet on her was kissing her.

When he pulled away, Elsa's eyes were wide open and her cheeks were blushing feverishly. Content, Eric turned around to walk away with a grin on his face. _Mission accomplished. _Suddenly, he felt a snowball thrown right towards the back of his head. Then another and then there were ten more. Looking up, he saw a large block of ice falling down on him as he whispered, "Oh no…"

Now thrown into the freezing lake nearby, Eric shouted with a black eye on his face as Elsa sauntered away, "Til next time, snow princess!" But then he thought _that was totally worth it._

_Now_

Tomorrow night was the Winter Ball and Anna couldn't be anymore excited. That was because she would finally see Elsa and Kristoff again. Lately, both of them had been very busy. Every time she tried to talk to either of them, they would push her away. _Well, definitely not this time,_ Anna thought. She wrapped her hands around the cup of hot chocolate as she strolled happily towards Elsa's room. _Elsa is soooo gonna love this! I even added extra chocolate in it,_ she thought. Just before she entered the queen's room, she heard something. Actually, it was someone in her sister's room. That someone happened to be Kristoff.

"I'm nervous, Elsa. This is my first time doing this," Anna heard Kristoff whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Kristoff. Once you get the hang of it, you'll really enjoy it. Trust me," _Wait, when did Kristoff and my sister call each other by their first name basis? _Anna thought as she subconsciously moved her ears closer to the door.

"But, I don't want to hurt you, Elsa. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh man up already. This isn't my first time doing this. Now, be a man and show me what you got." Anna then heard her sister gasped, "Oh my god. Wow. Now that's very long and…big. I mean you're a huge man, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised by its size. It also looks well taken care of. I'm very impressed. Can I touch it?"

Anna backed away from the door with a shock look on her face. She shook her head and thought, _of course not. It can't be. It's Elsa and Kristoff! Kristoff is terrified of her sister! Besides, they would never betray her. I must have been eating way too much chocolate. _She was about to knock the door when she heard Kristoff screamed, "Argg. Ouch. That hurts, Elsa. Please… Please, be gentle."

Anna heard something clashed followed by her sister panting, "Oh god! Wow, Kristoff. Nice move. For a first timer, you're such a natural. You really did took me by surprise!"

"That's because I have a great teacher. Anyway, are you sure that Anna isn't suspicious about what we're doing?"

"I'm positive. The last time we met, she was talking about puppies and babies," Elsa laughed.

Anna heard Kristoff questioned, "Babies? Why? Is she pregnant?"

Anna sensed anger rising in Elsa's voice, "Why are you asking? Is she supposed to? Wait, did you guys-"

"No! Of course not! I was just asking because there were babies involved so I assume someone is pregnant. Wait… Are you pregnant?"

"What?! No of course not!" Anna suddenly heard Kristoff and Elsa approaching the door. Anna quickly ran up the stairs, spilling chocolate in a long trail. She peeked down stair as she saw Kristoff and Elsa venturing out the room, giggling.

Kristoff chuckled, "Thank you so much, Elsa. I learnt so many techniques today." She felt her heart clutched tightly when she saw what happened next. It was the sight of Kristoff bending down towards her sister with his hand touching her cheek and … Anna couldn't take it anymore. She ran into her room with tears streaming down her face.

Kristoff smudged a spot of dirt off Elsa's cheek and said, "Sorry. That dirt must have been from the sword's sheath. My family, the trolls, just made it this morning. Great swords training today though! After practicing with a wooden sword for quite sometimes, I was really nervous about trying out with the real sword for the first time. You made it seemed effortless. Thank you so much," Kristoff paused for a moment then continued, "I wish Anna could be there though."

Elsa smiled, "After the winter ball tomorrow night, you'll be knighted and she can join us whenever she wants. You can even practice it with her alone! She's pretty good. Trust me. Anna and I do it all the time!"

Meanwhile, Olaf was walking down the hallway when he suddenly saw a trail of chocolate. Excited, he followed the traces and ended up in Anna's room. He saw Anna, punching her pillows and crying, "I should have known! He said it himself that ice is his life! And… And she makes ice!" _More crying. _

Olaf climbed up to Anna's bed and hugged her, "You look like you need a warm hug. Is there anything I could do to help?"

Anna sobbed, "O..Owaf?" _More crying. _"No. Thank you. Not unless you know a way to drown all my sorrows away."

Queen Elsa was strolling in her courtyard when she saw Kristoff and Sven sitting down with backs against her. Their necks were down and she heard…_Sobbing? _She put her hand on Kristoff's shoulder and asked, "Hey Kristoff, what's going on?"

Kristoff turned around with puffy eyes and a Rudolph red nose, "Anna… She… She said she didn't want to see me again and that it's over."

Elsa burrowed her eyes, "What? Why?"

Kristoff wiped out what he called his '_manly' _tears and continued, "I don't know. She kept yelling it's over and that she never wants to see me or you again." With that, he walked away, saying he needed to go wash off the dirt in his eyes.

"Wait. Why am I involved, again?" Elsa scratched her head.

Elsa turned her head around when she heard Olaf yelled, waving his hands, "Me! Me! Pick me! I know! I know! I think Anna said something along the lines of Kristoff loving ice and you making ice!"

Elsa walked towards the snowman and asked, "Olaf, do you know where Anna is?"

Olaf replied, "Sorry, Elsa. I don't. But she did ask me of a place where she could drown her sorrow away and I showed her the direction to a place called 'Drown Your Sorrow Away' in the village. And then she said thank you and ran off to that direction. But, no. I don't know where she is."

Elsa exclaimed, "You pointed her to what?! That's the village bar! And at this late of the night, it's probably crawling with thieves!" She turned towards her guards and commanded, "Bring me my horse!"

As Elsa entered the bar with a hood over her head, the smell of rodents and vulgar odor touched her nose. She scanned her eyes around the tattered place and saw men starring at her. Some of them were cleaning their knives and others were just giving her a death glare. At the corner of her eyes, she saw her sister, Anna, biting off the heads of two poor gingerbread men. Elsa approached her and whispered, "Hey, Anna."

Elsa saw her sister swiftly turned her head around, "Don't hey Anna me!" Anna started throwing punches at her sister but Elsa ducked swiftly.

Elsa grabbed Anna's small wrists and asked, "What's going on? And wait," Elsa scrunched her nose and continued, "Why do you smell like vodka? Have you been drinking?"

Anna pointed her finger at Elsa, "You! Backstabbing ice making thingy! You and Kristoff are seeing each other behind my back! How could you do this to me?" With that, Anna threw more punches at Elsa.

Elsa's confused face eventually turned into a laughter, "Is this what it's all about? No, Anna! Kristoff and I are not seeing each other behind your back! He's not even my type! And are those two gingerbread men you were biting their heads off supposed to be me and Kristoff?"

"Stop laughing! This is not funny and don't lie! I saw Kristoff coming out your room this afternoon and he was bending down to give you a kiss!"

"Wait, what? Ohhhh that! He was just swiping off a spot of dirt on my face. He and I have been practicing swordsmanship in my room. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but I wanted to surprise you. I was training him in private so I could _knight _him tomorrow night at the Winter Ball," Elsa whispered the word_ knight _as she didn't want to reveal herself as the queen in the village's thief bar.

Anna stopped punching her sister and paused for a moment before continuing, "So, when you said that 'it was long and…big' and that you wanted to touch 'it', what was it exactly?"

"Oh that's a sword his troll family gave to him. You should have seen the size of it. It was humongous!" When Elsa saw her sister blushing, she paused, "Wait, what did you think it was? *_Gasp* _Oh my god, Anna! What did you think we were doing? Eww. That's just EWW. Kristoff's like my brother! EWW"

Anna chuckled nervously, "Opps." Their conversation suddenly stopped when a huge man with a scar right across his face barged into the bar. He pushed everyone out of his way as he ruffled through his shaggy brown hair. Right behind him was a chubby man calling out, "Your majesty, please wait. I don't think drowning your self in alcohol is a solution. And I think, you have too much already. Besides, I don't think you have should be seen here."

The man grumbled, "All you ever do is think, Daniel! Think! Think! Think! Well, you know what I think? I think I've listened to those ancient old crippling advisors far too long already! Because of them, I have to drag myself all the way here to this hell of a kingdom to negotiate a deal with the daughter of that backstabbing bastard!" When he saw some eyes glaring at him, he continued, "Yes! I'm talking about your snow queen! The one that you all loveeeeee so much!" When he saw three men cracking their knuckles at the insult of their beloved queen, the man threw a fireball at them. As the men cowered back to their seat, he muttered, "That's what I thought."

When Anna saw frost beginning to form at the edge of the counter, she grabbed her sister's shoulder in hope to calm her down. But then she saw the man walking towards her direction and then *_slap*._ He just slapped her sister, the snow queen of Arendelle, right on her butt. He proceeded to give her sister his best smolder, "Hey lady, why don't you fetch me some drink… You know with a body like yours…If I have to use one word to describe you, it would have to be very very hot." Anna thought,_ damn that man's a goner._

The man was about to turn around to talk to his friend when he felt a snowball thrown right towards the back of his head. Then another and then there were ten more. He swiveled his head around, frustrated with two fireballs forming in his hands. His eyes shot wide open when he heard a familiar voice, "Hi Eric." He was about to respond but then he saw a large block of ice falling down on him. He whispered, "Oh no…"

Now thrown into the freezing lake right outside the bar with crowd cheering for their beloved queen, King Eric of the Aiden Kingdom shouted with a black eye on his face as Queen Elsa sauntered away, "Til next time, snow queen!" But then he thought, despite all his logic and hate against Arendelle: _that was totally worth it. _

Meanwhile, down the south, the duke of Weselton and Prince Hans of Southern Isles awaited for their host. The duke scanned his eyes around the stone craved room and saw snakes slithering out of human skulls and cauldrons congested with what he believed look like human eyes. Despite the grin on Prince Hans' face, the duke began to shudder. The duke threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this, Prince Hans? And where are my guards?! I thought our kingdoms are forming an alliance to destroy all traces of sorcery! This. This man! This man that we are meeting is the definition of sorcery. We need to destroy him at onc-"

The duke felt a knife stabbed right through the back of his skull. When he turned around, he couldn't believe what he saw. His attacker was his own_ reflection _as it emerged out of a mirror. Just before the duke fell to the ground, succumbing to his death, he saw a hooded man with a crow on his shoulder transforming into the duke of Westelton himself and saying, "So, Prince Hans, where were we?"

**So what do you guys think? Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney.**

Anna ran to the stable with Elsa right behind her. She scanned her eyes around looking for her ice harvester. Her head turned swiftly when she heard Olaf said, "Kristoff, are you sure you're going to leave… Without even saying goodbye?"

Despite his trembling voice, Kristoff was determined, "She said it herself that she never wants to see me again. I think it's best that I-"

He was interrupted when he felt a small figure jumped onto his back, "Don't go, Kristoff! I forbid you to go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not over between us! And I definitely want to see you again!"

He grabbed the figure off his back and was confused when he saw that his attacker was Princess Anna, "So… So, you're not mad? And you don't think I'm a useless, unfaithful, backstabbing ice harvesting no good of a man?"

Anna smothered him with kisses and quickly replied, "Let's just forget everything I said! It was all a misunderstanding!"

Kristoff scratched his head, "So you don't wish that Elsa loses control and freezes me when she co-"

Anna clasped Kristoff's mouth shut and looked nervously towards her sister's death glare, "Let's just assume that I didn't mean any thing I said earlier. Just please don't leave, Kristoff. I can't… I don't… I mean I think…." She unclasped his mouth and whispered meekly, "I think I love you."

When Anna refused to meet his eyes, Kristoff dropped his bags and firmly pulled her towards him. He then kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before. It was desperate and urgent as if it was the last time he could ever kiss her.

Olaf sighed dreamily, "Aww… To be young and in love." Elsa laughed at Olaf's comment and smiled at the couple. But after a couple of minutes, she began to cough uncomfortably. Nevertheless, the couple remained unfazed.

Olaf whispered to the queen, "Don't you think they need to breathe by now? Oh and are those tongues? Yup. Lots and lots of tongues." With that, the snow queen growled and sent a cold breeze towards the couple as they jumped off each other, blushing and scratching their heads sheepishly.

Meanwhile back at the port, King Eric's advisors paced back and forth anxiously on their ship. They had arrived a day earlier than both Aiden and Arendelle had anticipated and their king had been missing ever since he set foot on this land. Although they had sent out guards to search for the fire king about an hour ago, there was still no sign of him. Despite Aiden's unsettling history with Arendelle, negotiation with this neighboring kingdom is necessary for Aiden's survival against the upcoming purge against 'magic'. Just when they were about to send out more guards, they saw their king, soaking in cold water with a black eye on his face, marched towards the ship as Lord Daniel ran right behind him.

One of the advisors spoke up, "Your majesty, what hap-"

Eric grumbled, "Don't even ask." He then demanded a pack of ice and stomped right into his room. Mumbling incomprehensible swear words, he winced when he placed the ice pack on his black eye. However, as he stared down at the melting ice pack, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the snow queen. _Something just never changes. The only exception is probably her braid_. _There used to be two. Now there's only one. Other than that, she's the same..._ _Cold as ice, formidable, elegant, intoxicating, and… dangerous, _he thought as his hand slowly slid down to the scar on his face_. _At the touch of his scar, he felt the ice pack in his other hand began to melt vigorously. He slammed its remain to the ground and slumped onto his bed as his eyes began to shut close…

_"No please. Eric you have to listen to me. It's not what you think."_

_He heard a voice, a whisper, telling him what to do. He echoed its desire, "Murderer!" Something was taking over him. A beast. A beast filled with hunger and thirst for blind revenge. It was devouring him within his own flesh… And he was allowing it _

_He heard another voice. This time, it belonged to a girl, "Please Eric. It wasn't him! I saw what happened! It was-" _

_ Then he couldn't hear anything anymore, except those whispers, telling him to… let it go. He felt rage surging inside him like never before. He was losing control. Fire began to engulf the entire room and everyone, even her, will finally see him for whom he really is. A monster. _

Eric woke up with sweat pouring off his heated body. He looked around and saw fire burning the sheets of his bed. He sighed and waved his hand over it to extinguish it quickly. He then heard a loud bang on his door, followed by Lord Daniel's concern voice, "Your majesty! Are you okay? I heard yelling! Your majesty, stay clear of the door! I'm coming in!" Daniel took a couple steps back and ran towards the locked door. However, it suddenly opened up and the chubby man crashed onto the hardened wood floor.

Lord Daniel gulped nervously as he tried to comb through his brown hair with his chubby hands, "So, I see you're up. Oh and I think you should get ready soon, your majesty. You've been out all day… and you're kinda late."

Eric's eyes shot wide open when he saw the time on his pocket watch, "Oh sh*t!"

It had been approximately four hours since the Winter Ball was supposed to commence and despite the presence of Aiden's council members, there was still no sign of King Eric. Arendelle's royal advisors were beginning to question Aiden's motivation behind this negotiation deal as one of the advisors spoke up, "This is absurd! We should have known it is impossible for Aiden to possibly want peace with Arendelle! This is probably some kind of King Eric's sick joke and mockery against our kingdom!"

One of King Eric's loyal knights pulled out his sword to that advisor's throat and exclaimed, "I should cut out your tongue right now for your insolence against our king!"

Just before both Arendelle and Aiden royal guards pulled out their swords against each other, they shuddered at the freezing breeze the snow queen discharged as she exclaimed, "Silence! I am certain that King Eric has a perfect explanation for his unpunctuality. As of right now, we shou-"

Queen Elsa was interrupted when someone barged into the royal ballroom and said, "My apologies your majesty. I hope you do not take my tardiness the wrong way. Not only are the rumors about the beauty of Arendelle's ruler hold to be true. So is the beauty of her kingdom," King Eric smirked, "As the matter of fact, I was so captivated by its beauty that I must have forgotten how much time had past during my trip to the local village."

He then walked towards the snow queen and continued, "Now that I'm here, may I have this dance?" He paused and proceeded to kiss the back of her hand, "Please, my queen."

Despite her stoic expression, Elsa could feel her face betraying her own will as it began to blush at his touch. Nevertheless, she maintained a cold, distant voice, "All is forgiven, your majesty. I don't mean to disappoint you. But, I do not dance."

King Eric chuckled and winked at the queen, "Of course, you do." With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Just before her royal guards haul out their swords, she signaled them to stay down with her free hand as Eric pulled her into a waltz.

Pretending to forget the details of their 'confrontation' last night, Elsa uttered formally, "So your majesty, on behalf of my people, I hope that you enjoy your stay at Arendelle. It is my pleasure to work with the renowned ruler of the Aiden Kingdom."

Eric chortled as he twirled Elsa around in a waltz, "Oh please Elsa. Drop the formality. No one's listening to us right now." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer towards his sturdy body, "Both you and I know that we are more…acquainted than that "

Elsa pulled back from Eric's strong hold but remained in a dancing position, "Very well then, Eric. Nice black eye you got there."

Eric smiled smugly, "Oh this? Some crazy chick I met last night at the bar just couldn't resist me, y'know. I tried to let her down easy but she went all ice crazy on me."

The snow queen rolled her eyes, "You wish."

The fire king laughed and continued, "So I heard you froze and then unfroze your entire kingdom six months ago," he pulled her towards him and whispered seductively into her ears, "So tell me, my queen. What's your secret?"

He felt her stepped on his foot intentionally. She then apologized sarcastically, "Opps. You should have listened when I told you I don't dance." Elsa continued, "What about you, Eric? The last time I heard from you, you burned down your own palace. You don't look like you're burning anything right now though. So, tell me, Eric. What's your secret?"

Elsa regretted it immediately when she saw his playful expression changed into a serious one. But, before she could apologize, his face quickly returned to its cavalier state, "You know what, Elsa? Despite all my hate against your lovely kingdom, I actually do miss this. Do you remember the last time we dance?"

"Yes, I do. You burned my hand," Elsa deadpanned.

The king chuckled but then his laugh faltered away. He slowly placed her ice-cold hand on the scar on his burning face and with spite in his voice, he whispered, "And you gave me this."

_16 years ago _

It was Aiden's Winter Ball and Prince Eric was scanning his eyes around the ballroom in search for his ice princess. He finally saw her sitting on a chair with a pencil and a small notebook in her hands. He marched towards her and tapped her shoulder. When she didn't turn around, Prince Eric demanded, "Dance with me."

Without looking up from her sketchbook, Princess Elsa replied coldly, "No."

Eric gave up and threw his hands in the air, "Come on, Elsa! Are you still mad at me about the kiss? I already told you I'm sorry! It was just a stupid dare!"

When Elsa didn't reply and continued to draw on her sketchbook, Eric grabbed the notebook from her and raised it above his head. Elsa quickly stood up and demanded, "Give it back, Eric! It's mine!" The little princess tried to jump up for her book but Eric was too tall for her.

Eric tilted his head in confusion, "Gosh. What's so important about it anyway?" When he flipped through the sketchbook, he began to smile, "Oh my god, Elsa. Is this… Is this me? Wait. Is this us? I knew it you have a crush on me!"

Elsa blushed feverishly, "No! That's not even you and it's also none of your business!" She tried to jump even higher, "Now give it to me!"

Prince Eric laughed, "Aww you're so cute when you're angry." He then turned around to the crowd of young royals and declared, "Hey guys! Elsa has a cru-"

His mouth was clasped shut by the ice princess as she glared, "Don't you dare."

The prince pulled the princess' hand away from his mouth and said, "Fine. I'll give you back your stupid book and won't even say anything about it." Just before he handed the book back to Elsa, he pulled it back at the last moment and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "Only if you dance with me first."

Elsa looked away shyly, "I don't dance."

Eric frowned, "Geez, Elsa. If you really don't want to dance with me that much, you can just tell me, y'know. You don't need to lie about it."

The snow princess quickly replied, "I'm serious! I don't know how. Every time my dance tutor tried to teach me how to dance, I ended up giving him frostbite. So Eric, it's not that I don't want to dance with you. It's just that… I don't dance."

The prince stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds. He then chuckled and winked at her, "Of course you do." With that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"See? You're not giving me any frostbite and you're also doing very well. All you have to do is follow my lead," Eric smiled confidently.

"Like this?" The princess replied but continued to look down at the ground, trying to concentrate on her steps. Eric couldn't help but smile at his ice princess. He suddenly felt his face blushing and then-

"Ouch! I think my hands just got burnt!" Elsa released her hands from the prince.

Eric quickly apologized, "Elsa, I'm sorry! I'll… I'll go get ice!"

"It's okay, Eric. I can make my own ice! See?" But before she could stop him, the prince was already gone.

Elsa wandered through the hallway, looking for Prince Eric. However, she became distracted when she saw a crow flying towards the direction of her father's guest room. Intrigued, she ran after it. But when she was there, the crow was gone and instead, she heard someone laughing inside her father's room. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Hence, she tiptoed and peeked through the door's keyhole. Her father and King Frederick of the Aiden Kingdom was laughing and casually talking in front of a large mirror. She also heard Eric's father said something she believed sounded like "That's more like it, Nicky! With their marriage, Arendelle and Aiden can finally join kingdoms!"

Elsa gasped when she suddenly saw King Frederick's own _reflection _emerged out of the mirror and stabbed him right in his skull. Her father cried out and ran after the offender in rage but it was already gone. Elsa tried to open the door but it was unavailing. She decided to run off to find help. But when she returned with the royal guards, she noticed that the door was already opened and the entire room was now engulfed in fire.

"No please. Eric you have to listen to me. It's not what you think!" Her injured father called out.

But, the prince was blinded with rage, "Murderer!" The fire in the room began to grow even stronger.

Elsa broke free from one of the guard's grasp and ran towards Eric and her father, "Please Eric. It wasn't him! I saw what happened! It was -" But the prince wouldn't listen. His hands were glowing with fire and he was standing over her father's weak body, ready to finish what he started. Just before he finished King Nicolas' execution, Eric felt a searing pain went through his right cheek. Elsa had just projected a sharp icicle right across his face.

Elsa's hands were shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe what she had done. Her voice trembled, "Eric.. I'm…I'm…"

With the prince distracted, King Nicolas tackled Eric to the ground. He then carried his daughter over his back and ran to the ballroom. He told his wife to grab Anna and all of them ran to their horses outside. Riding with her father, Elsa turned her head around and saw the entire palace burned down in flames. Suddenly, a fireball bolted towards them but her father was quick enough to evade it. As they rode off, she saw the young prince held his hand over his bleeding face as he stared at her family with full hatred in his eyes.

_Now_

Anna and Kristoff were dancing to the slow waltz with the princess placing her head on his shoulder. Kristoff whispered, "You look beautiful."

Anna laughed, "And you Sir! Sir Kristoff of the valiant, pungent reindeer king look rather quite dashing tonight!"

Kristoff chuckled, "Oh please, Anna. Elsa hasn't even knighted me yet."

The princess removed her head from his shoulder and replied "Well, you would have been knighted by now if it wasn't for that," she swiveled her head towards the direction in which her sister and king Eric was dancing and stuck out her tongue, "that King Eric, always late and…Wait! Is he trying to touch my sister inappropriately?!" With that, she started strutting towards the dancing monarchs.

Kristoff quickly grabbed hold of her and said, "Calm down, feisty pants! I think they're just dancing and Elsa can definitely take care of herself. Besides, I don't think King Eric is that bad… I mean, his subjects seem to love him and from what I've heard about Aiden, he is a shrewd and just king."

Anna mumbled, "More like a devious and violent fire throwing king."

They were then interrupted when a chubby blonde man approached Anna, "Excuse me…umm..By any chance, are you…um…Annie… I mean Princess Anna?"

Anna squinted her eyes and then hugged the man out of excitement, "Danny!? Oh my goodness, is that really you?" They started hugging each other as Anna turned towards Kristoff and said, "Hey, Kristoff this is Danny. Lord Danny, I mean Lord Daniel of the Aiden Kingdom. He and I used to play together all the times as kids. Well, before King Eric happened at least."

Lord Daniel turned to Kristoff and said, "Excuse me, sir. I hope you don't mind that I steal this beauty for a moment."

Anna giggled and slapped the Lord on his shoulder lightly, "Oh please, Danny! You're making me blush already."

Kristoff leered at the duo hugging and kissing each other's cheek and thought, yes_ I do mind. _But then he smiled, "Not at all. I'll be waiting over there, Anna. Oh, I'm also no sir. Just…um…Kristoff." With that, Kristoff walked off and slumped on the chair nearby as he watched Lord Daniel and Princess Anna danced with each other, giggling.

His train of thought was interrupted when Olaf walked up to him and said, "Don't you think Anna has a thing for brown hair guys?"

Kristoff scoffed, "I'm a blonde."

Olaf replied innocently, "Yea. But both Hans and Lord Danny have brown hairs."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and before he could respond, the entire room turned pitch black. Then, he heard a scream. It belonged to Anna.

**So, what do you guys think? Which interaction you like more: Anna and Kristoff or Elsa and Eric? Any review is appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to popular demands, this chapter will be Elsa Eric centric :) Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope you like this. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney**

**Chapter 4**

When Elsa heard her sister screamed, she immediately shook her hand out of Eric's and ran towards the source of the scream. As the light went back on, she saw Lord Daniel lying down with blood pooling all over the floor.

King Eric ran over to his friend and held him in his arms, "Daniel! Who did this to you?! I'm going to make sure he burn in hell!" When Eric saw Daniel slowly shutting down his eyes, the king shook his friend and commanded, "Stay with me, you pig! This is the king's order!"

Daniel laughed weakly, "I'm fine, your majesty. Just taking a rest." He slowly raised his arm up and pointed his finger towards the main corridor. "He took Princess Anna... The ice harvester is going after him."

Elsa immediately took off. At the scene, she saw a hooded man holding a sword against Princess Anna's throat with Kristoff cornering him. The ice harvester held out his sword and demanded, "There's no way to escape now! Release the princess!"

With the man distracted, Princess Anna bit her offender's hand and stepped on his foot. She swiftly grabbed the sword from his hand and pointed it at his throat, "I may be a princess. But I know a thing or two about swordsmanship. Now tell me, who sent you and why?"

The man immediately looked up and replied in a shaking voice, "Please! Please I promise I won't say anything." However, he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to someone else and he was in fear. "Please, my lord. Pleas-" His whole body started to convulse and soon blood spluttered out of the man's eyes. Then, his body stopped moving and he was dead.

As soon as Anna stepped away from the corpse, Elsa ran towards her sister and hugged her. Anna whispered, "I didn't do anything… His eyes started bleeding and then…"

Elsa responded while hugging her, "It's okay Anna. It's okay… Let's not worry about that right now."

Once the queen released her sister from a hug, she grabbed the sword in Anna's hand and walked immediately towards Kristoff with a stern look on her face, "As for you. Kneel."

Anna quickly grabbed the queen's arm and said, "Please Elsa. He didn't do anything. As the matter of fact, if it wasn't for him, I might-" The princess stopped and finally understood her sister's intention."

Queen Elsa turned her face back towards the ice harvester and placed a sword on his shoulder, "Not only did you saved Arendelle once. But, you also saved my sister twice… For your bravery and honorable deeds, I shall dub thee Sir Kristoff."

Meanwhile, the Prince of Southern Isles began to thrash the entire room. The hooded man continued to play his chess as he petted the crow on his shoulder, "Calm down, my Prince. Throwing a tantrum like a crybaby won't help anything."

Prince Hans threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "Well, what do you suggest we do then? Anna is the snow queen's weakness! Without her, we can't destr-"

The hooded man interrupted, "That's because you sent an imbecile man for a job. Now, it's my turn. Come out."

Then a female voice replied, "Yes, my lord."

"I have a job for you." The man then moved his chess piece towards the king and said smugly, "Checkmate."

Back at Arendelle's meeting room, King Eric banged his fist on the round table and exclaimed, "I say we attack Southern Isles and Westelton at once! My men are ready and I think that even a blind man can see that tonight's attacker was sent by one of those conniving kingdoms!"

Queen Elsa said coldly, "I say we remain calm and wait until we are completely certain that the man sent tonight was by Southern Isles and Weselton. As you can see, that man's death is rather quite… peculiar. Rushing ourselves into war without enough evidence and support is not a wise option."

Eric replied harshly, "Then, how many more people do you want slaughter before you have enough evidence?" He continued, "I guess it's easy for you to say when your people weren't hurt! Lord Daniel almost bled out to death tonight!"

The snow queen began to feel her temper rising, "Not hurt? My sister was the target of the attacker! All I'm saying is that violence is not the answer!"

The king scoffed, "This coming from a girl who ruined my pretty face? Oh please, my queen, don't take me for a fool!"

Elsa shot back, "Don't embarrass yourself, your majesty. It wasn't even pretty to start out with." At this point, Elsa's half of the room was filled with snow while Eric's side was boiling with heat.

When one of the advisors spoke up, "Your majesties, I think both of you should remain… calm," he immediately received death glares from the fire king and snow queen. With that, both Arendelle and Aiden's advisors gulped nervously as they started to leave the room immediately.

Seeing all the advisors gone, Elsa sighed and continued, "Eric, please. Can you just… for once, trust me?"

"Trust you!? You expect me to trust you after what you did!?" Eric pointed his finger towards his scarred face.

Exasperated, the queen replied, "You were trying to kill my father!"

"Because he was a cold blooded murderer! My father trusted him! I trusted him! And he…he…" The fire in the room's fireplace was now roaring with rage.

Then there was silence. Elsa knew it was risky but she slowly walked towards the king and gently placed her hand on his, "Eric…If you would just read the letters I sent to you… Even if it's just one of them, you would understand."

Eric's brown eyes softened for a moment. But it quickly returned to its original state of hate. He harshly threw Elsa's hand away and breathed, "Your father is nothing more than a backstabbing bastard."

He then felt a freezing breeze pummeled towards him as the snow queen stood up and uttered, "Don't you dare speak of my father that way."

The king marched towards Elsa and said, "What are you going to do then? Freeze me? Slap me? Go ahead." Eric pulled the snow queen closer to his sturdy body and whispered seductively, "Slap me and I'll kiss you."

Infuriated, Elsa pushed the man away and slapped him right across his face. Eric immediately grabbed her face and pulled her lips towards his. He quickly pulled away and taunted, "Is that all you got?"

Blushing feverishly, Elsa gave Eric another slap right across his face. He smiled smugly and pulled her into another kiss. When she shoved him away, the young king wiggled his eyebrows mockingly, "Aww Elsa…I'm starting to think you're actually enjoying this!" Elsa's face was all flustered and she was ready to drop a block of ice on the king

Just when she was about to do so, the king grabbed her wrist and his playful features immediately turned serious, "Elsa, it's not that I don't want to trust you. But it's because I can't. Not anymore. Not after what happened." He pulled her closer to him and continued, "During our little dance earlier, you asked me what's my secret. Why I'm not burning everything I touch to ashes? I don't know about you but I lose control every time something pisses me off. But I guess I should be more thankful towards you and your father. After what happened, I never lose control again. Because after that night…" His face was now just an inch apart from Elsa's, "I'm always angry."

With that, Eric closed the gap between his and Elsa's lips. Unlike other kisses, this one was long and filled with multitudes of emotion. Elsa wasn't sure what all of them were but one thing she was certain: _it was punishing. _

Outside the meeting room, the advisors were starting to grow anxious. King Eric and Queen Elsa had been quiet for quite a while now and the advisors were getting worried. _Did the fire king and snow queen finally finished each other off? Is this really the end of Aiden and Arendelle? What are we going to do?_

Their train of thoughts was interrupted when they saw Princess Anna walking towards them. One of the advisors quickly spoke up, "Your highness, it is the queen's order for you to take a rest."

Anna replied brightly, "Well, I have enough rest." She looked at the group of advisors quizzically and continued, "And why are you all outside? Where are my sister and King Eric?"

One of the council members mumbled, "They're still inside…They were having an argument and we um…They…"

Before any of the advisors could stop the little princess, Anna rushed inside, "Elsa! Are you okay? Is Eric trying to hurt yo-" But, before she could finished her sentence, her mouth dropped wide opened at the sight of what she was witnessing. The advisors quickly followed her inside and their reactions were the same. King Eric, the fire king of the Aiden Kingdom who more often than not publicly declared his hatred towards Arendelle, was kissing Queen Elsa, the snow queen of Arendelle… and she was letting him. They all thought simultaneously, _well that escalated quickly. _

The next morning, Queen Elsa was striding towards the meeting room with Princess Anna running right after her, "Elsa, slow down! You still haven't answer me!" Anna finally caught up with the queen and panted, "What was that?"

Elsa replied without looking at her sister, "What was what?"

"That! Last night! You and…that fire throwing violent infuriating displeasing King Eric! What was that?"

The queen stopped walking and looked at her sister, "That was nothing and that will not happen again. Now, if you'll excuse, I have a meeting to attend to."

Anna continued to walk besides the queen, "I'm coming along too."

Elsa sighed, "Anna… After what happened last night, you need to rest."

The princess walked up to her sister and clung onto her arm, "I have enough rest. Besides, I'm not done interrogating you yet. Now, let's go before we're late."

Inside the meeting room, Arendelle's council members were yelling at each other across the table. When they saw their queen and princess entered the chamber, they all stopped and bowed down in respect.

After the queen sat down, one of the senior advisors coughed nervously and finally spoke up, "Your majesty, after the 'incident' between you and King Eric last night, both Arendelle and Aiden council members have been…discussing some deals."

Queen Elsa replied formally, "Like I had informed earlier, what happened between King Eric and me was an accident. King Eric initiated it but I can assure you that it will not happen again."

"Yes and for that the Aiden council members hold sincere apology for their king's…inappropriate misconduct. However, the topic of discussion is not about the past but more about the future." The advisor shifted uncomfortably, "With the upcoming war, it is more important than ever that Arendelle and Aiden form an alliance. But as your majesty knows, we have been… hostile towards each other ever since the 'incident' 16 years ago. Hence to secure this alliance, the Aiden council members had suggested a proposal… Your majesty, if I may ask, what is your...uhh… opinion towards King Eric?"

Elsa answered, "I don't think that my opinion towards him matter in this scope of conversation."

"Actually, your majesty, it does. To secure an alliance so strong that they believe would fend off any upcoming purge against… 'magic', Aiden council members had suggested a unification of Arendelle and Aiden," the advisor took a deep breath and continued, "through the marriage of both of its monarchs."

Elsa couldn't believe what she had just heard. Before she could reply, Princess Anna exclaimed, "What?! No, no, no, no! There's no way I'm calling that man my brother in law! He threw a fireball at us! Tell them, Elsa!"

Despite her trembling voice, Queen Elsa maintained her stoic expression, "Is there any other way?"

The advisor shook his head, "I'm afraid not, your majesty. Without their alliance, our kingdom is at lost. The Aiden council members are adamant about their proposal."

"Okay."

Anna immediately followed, "Yeaaa. See, I told you guys she wouldn't agre-" The princess suddenly turned her heard towards her sister and exclaimed, "Wait. What did you just say?"

Elsa replied formally, "You heard me, Princess Anna. It is my duty as queen of Arendelle to position my kingdom at its best chance." The queen turned towards the advisor and stated coldly, "Tell the Aiden council members that I accept their proposal."

King Eric was in a good mood this morning. He had just visited Lord Daniel and he was delighted that the royal physicians said that his friend would recover soon. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Elsa and her sister strutting towards his direction. The king walked towards the snow queen and grinned playfully at the thought of teasing her. But before he could say anything, Elsa walked right through him, bumping him in the process. Eric raised his hands up and called after the snow queen playfully, "Woah! Now that's what I call next level ice queen!"

He chuckled and turned his head around to find an infuriated Princess Anna, "You! You think this is funny?! Is this some kind of your sick revenge against my sister for ruining your pretty face?! You are a monster!"

Eric burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about? I was just teasing her."

Anna pushed the king, "Don't act so innocent! Your council members had just practically forced my sister to marry you to unify our kingdoms!" With that, the princess growled at Eric one last time and ran after her sister.

Still baffled, Eric decided to walk after her. He saw Princess Anna followed Elsa into her room. Eric was about to knock on the door but then he heard something he had never heard Elsa did before. She was crying.

King Eric stormed inside his advisors' meeting room and bellowed, "What is the meaning of this?! Why did you not consult with me before you make such a proposal to Arendelle?"

The old advisor croaked, "We apologize for omitting such important information from you, your majesty. But, we have to because we know you would react this way. Through the marriage of two monarchs, Arendelle and Aiden will be more unified than ever."

"I tried to kill her father. She hates me," Eric stated matter-of-factly with spite in his tone.

The advisor stated blankly, "Sometimes marriage isn't about love but more about duty. Queen Elsa knows where her duty as queen of Arendelle lies. I hope you do know yours as well, your majesty."

Kristoff was strolling down the courtyard with Sven by his side when he saw the fire king walking down the field and…_collecting flowers_. Kristoff walked up behind Eric and said, "Umm…Excuse me, your majesty. Do you need any help?"

The young king quickly jumped up and hid the flowers behind his back, "Oh. Hi Sir Kristoff. No I'm fine. Just umm…viewing the scenery." Just when the new knight was about to leave, Eric spoke up, "You're courting Princess Anna right?"

Kristoff was a little taken back by the king's honesty inquiry but replied, "Yes, your majesty."

The king scratched his head nervously, "Well assuming that you are close with her, do you mind if you tell her to umm.. tell Elsa… I mean the queen that I was equally blindsided by my own council's deal with Arendelle as she did with hers?" Eric sighed and continued, "What I'm trying to say is…urgg…Nevermind just forget about what I say."

Kristoff chuckled, "It's okay, your majesty. Women, especially ones whose last name ends with Arendelle, can be quite difficult to impress at times."

Eric laughed, "I couldn't agree more." His laugh faltered as he continued, "How is she? Not that it's even possible for her to hate me anymore than she already did."

Kristoff smiled, "It's funny how she thinks you hate her too." Just before the king could say anything, Kristoff continued, "But I also know that a man who hates a woman wouldn't be hiding a bunch of flowers behind his back in hope to apologize to her later. Good luck, your majesty."

Eric was pacing back and forth outside the snow queen's bedchamber. It had been a week since Elsa had talked to him and he was determined to get her to speak, punch, throw snowballs or do anything to him as long as she would interact with him. When Elsa opened the door and saw king Eric waiting for her outside, she quickly shut the door. However, Eric was quick enough. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her room. The queen remained silent but had started to cast snowballs, flinging them towards the back of his head. The king grinned widely and thought to himself _well, at least that's the start. _He continued to drag her to the snow-ridden courtyard outside. He then proceeded to pull out a bunch of flowers he collected earlier this morning and presented it to the snow queen.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and finally spoke up, "What is this?"

Eric smirked, "It's called flowers. Most chicks love it." The snow queen rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when Eric grabbed her wrist and said, "This is me apologizing."

When the snow queen didn't say anything, Eric continued, "For being a royal pain in your buttocks, for my 'inappropriate misconduct,' for my council members… and for my irresistible charming looks." The king smiled at her meekly.

Elsa swiveled her head towards Eric and asked with a hint of frustration in her voice, "Why are you doing this?"

The king laughed, "Why? Can't I be nice?"

"No you can't! Not when you're just going back to hating me again," Elsa suddenly exploded, "Eric, I'm not a toy you can play around with and toss away whenever you feel like it."

He stopped smiling and his face turned serious, "I never say I hate you, Elsa. Sure, I have my reasons to hate your kingdom. But I never say I hate you." Eric held the snow queen's hands onto his and said sternly, "As the matter of fact, I can't help but hate how much I love you."

Elsa pulled her hands away from his and replied coldly, "I am the queen of Arendelle. If you can't love my kingdom, you can't love me." With that, the snow queen walked away and all Eric could do was watch her leave.

**What do you guys think? Do you like the relationship between Eric and Elsa so far? Where do you want to see their relationship and the story go? Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I hope you guys like the story so far. Sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy the past couple of days. I don't think I'll be able to update as often as I wish to because college is starting soon. I'm actually posting this chapter while at the airport :) Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciate it. Please review. **

3 years ago:

It had been 13 years since the incident at the Aiden Winter Ball that took away the life of past King Frederick. Ever since what happened, Eric, now a 20 years old young king, had been working harder than ever to follow his father's footstep. Having found out that the king and queen of Arendelle had just passed away from a sea accident today, Lord Daniel frowned and looked down at the letter in his hand. He then knocked on the young king's door and said, "Your majesty, you have a letter from… Princess Elsa."

Without looking up from his meeting notes, Eric replied, "You know where to keep it."

Daniel sighed and walked towards the wooden closet. As he opened it, a large stack of unopened letters started pouring out. He sighed again and began to rearrange the letters back in order. Ever since the murder of past king Frederick, Arendelle had been trying to send letters to explain their sides of the story. However, young King Eric had ordered all the letters from Arendelle destroy, with an exception to the ones sent by Princess Elsa. Despite not having read any of her letters, King Eric had kept all of them in this wooden closet. Daniel was about to put Princess Elsa's latest letter back to its place but he suddenly decided against it. He walked towards the king's desk and placed the letter in front of him.

"Eric, I think you should read this." It was one of the rare occasions that his friend addressed him by his name and not his title; and it had caught the king's attention. Lord Daniel then proceeded to bow down and leave the room.

King Eric looked at the letter and after some internal struggle; he finally decided to open the princess' letter for the first time in 13 years.

_Dear Eric,_

_I know that you probably won't reply or even read this letter just as you did not with all the letters I had wrote to you. But, I will always keep trying. My father was not responsible for what happened thirteen years ago. He was framed by a dark force greater than what I could fully comprehend. But, I know what I saw and the murderer was not my father. _

King Eric scoffed at what he read and was about to throw it away but something on the letter caught his eyes.

_Today I found out my parents passed away. My sister, Anna, told me to have courage and I'm trying to. But I can't let her in. All I have ever done was hurt the ones I care most about. I can't afford to hurt her just as I've hurt you. I'm scared, Eric. I can't lose her too._

_Love,_

_Elsa. _

The king stared at the letter and then at the stack of blank paper next to him. After a couple of minutes, the king finally decided to grab one of the papers and started scribbling down some words. However, before he could seal the letter, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It belonged to his uncle, Lord Jamie, "Eric, what are you doing? How many times have I told you that the Arendelles cannot be trusted?"

Eric looked up to his uncle and replied, "It's just that…Maybe we should try to listen to their side of the story. Maybe there's something more to it."

Lord Jamie sighed and gave his nephew a gentle smile, "I know… I wish I could trust them too. But after what they did," he looked directly at Eric's scar and then continued, "I just can't trust them anymore."

When the young king didn't reply, his uncle patted Eric's back and said, "I made a promise to both of your parents to take care of you. I'm just trying to look out for you, kiddo."

Eric sighed, "I know Uncle Jamie...After all you have sacrificed for my parents and me," the fire king looked at the burnt marks that devoured half of his uncle's face and frowned, "I would never doubt you."

Lord Jamie chuckled lightly, "That's what family is for." With that, he grabbed the king's letter and threw it away.

Now

Princess Anna was marching down the hallway. Her sister's wedding ceremony was scheduled to start in two hours and there was still no sign of King Eric. Grunting, Anna thought, '_As much as I hate that…fire throwing annoying soon to be my brother in law, I will not allow my kingdom to be doomed and my sister to be groomless!" _When she saw Lord Daniel down the hallway, she marched towards him and asked, "Danny! Where is King Eric? He's late!"

Lord Danny quickly replied, "I was about to ask you the same question. After he received a letter from his uncle, Lord Jamie, that he couldn't make it to the wedding, King Eric disappeared."

Frustrated, Anna grunted and continued her search. Just when she was about to give up, she saw Eric sitting on the abandoned sea dock. She marched towards him, ready to drag him to his wedding, but then she saw him looking down at a piece of letter and he looked _miserable_… Anna's angry face began to soften. She then threw her hands in the air and thought, _'To hell with it!' _ With that, she walked towards the king's direction and sat down next to him, "You're late."

The king jumped lightly, "Oh…I'm sorry. I'll go now."

Before he could leave, Anna grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down to his seat. Without looking at him, she continued in a monotone, "So I heard your uncle couldn't make it…Sorry about that."

Eric looked at the princess quizzically, surprised by her sudden _civilness_ towards him. He then sighed, "Yea. It's just that…It would be great, y'know, to have his blessings. He's all I have left and without him, I wouldn't even be here." When he saw the princess turned towards him with interest, the king frowned and continued, "When I was six, my mother and I were in a fire accident. He broke into the burning tower and tried to save us... Although my mom didn't make it, he managed to get me out and during the process, a burnt scar had taken up half of his face." At this point, the princess couldn't help but sympathize with Eric as she saw tears welling up in his eyes.

The king suddenly looked away and sighed, "Sorry, Anna. You probably didn't want to hear all that." The king then looked towards her and smiled at her weakly, "After all, it's pretty obvious that you really really really hate me."

The princess chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeaaa you're right. I hate you." The king laughed at her comment. Anna then continued, "Hey but what can I do? Sometimes, family hates each other…And as much as I hate to call you this but you're still gonna be my brother in law in like" she then pulled out her pocket watch, "an hour."

"Oh shoot! Right, the wedding!"

Just before the king left, Anna asked him one last question, "Hey, Eric. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea?"

Anna asked with a hint of frustration in her voice, "Why did you kiss my sister?" Was it some kind of your sick revenge or what?

Eric quickly replied, "What? No! No! It's just that… I kissed her once when we were kids an-"

"You did what?! You little pervert!" With this, the princess started throwing punches at him.

The king pushed Anna's head away with his large palm and defended himself, "It was a dare! Geez, calm down. You really are the feisty pants Sir Kristoff claimed you to be!" When he saw Anna's tiny fists stopped attacking him, he continued, "It's just that I kissed her once and I just wanted to…umm..y'know.. kiss her again. Urgg whatever. Let's just say she hates me for it."

Anna blinked at Eric's comment for a couple of seconds and then started chuckling. "You really do know nothing about women, do you…_your majesty_? " The princess laughed with a slight mockery at the word _your majesty. _When the king didn't reply, she continued, "Hate? That's me! I hate you. But her? As much as my sister would hate to admit it, the way she looks at you…that's not her hating you. Now, stop moping and let's go save our kingdoms by getting you married!"

Eric stood at the altar, waiting for his bride to walk through the gate. When Queen Elsa, all dressed in white, walked into the church, everyone, including the young king couldn't help but stopped breathing. Once Elsa walked up to the altar next to him, she stated flatly, "So, you actually made it."

Eric chuckled lightly, "Of course. Besides, I think you took something from me." He then took an exaggerated deep breathe and whispered, "My breathe."

"That line's getting old, Eric," Despite her stoic voice, Elsa couldn't help but grin slightly at his comment.

Once the priest pronounced, "You may now kiss the bride," King Eric refused to meet his wife's eyes and scratched his head sheepishly.

When she heard guests starting to move uncomfortably while whispering something under their breaths, Elsa whispered harshly, "Kiss me." When the king still refused to take action, she rolled her eyes and pulled Eric's face towards hers. The young king's eyes shot wide open but eventually shut close as he returned the kiss.

After the wedding ceremony, guests were lining up to give the 'royal couple' their blessings. The senior council member walked up to both Eric and Elsa and stated, "As you may have noticed, King George of the Ventus Kingdom couldn't make it to your wedding today. He is the monarch that, like both of you, is gifted with a control over an element. In his case: control over wind. He would make a great alliance in the upcoming purge against magic. However, he is a somewhat… proud king and would not accept ambassadors from our country. To negotiate with him, he requested that both of you as well as the princess come to his kingdom."

At the mention of her sister, Elsa quickly asked, "Why Princess Anna?"

The advisor replied, "Let's just say he has…took an interest in her and requested her presence specifically." Elsa couldn't help but think, '_Kristoff will not be happy with this._' The advisor continued, "Sorry for the short notice but King George had requested that your majesties and the princess leave immediately at dawn tomorrow. Captain Jack will be your escort."

Eric's face suddenly brightened up, "Jack? You mean Jack from my military academy?" When his advisor nodded, Eric turned to Elsa and said enthusiastically, "Oh my goodness, Elsa. You'll love Jack! I can't wait to introduce you guys."

The senior advisor coughed slightly to regain both of the monarchs' attention, "One more important matter your majesties. While King Eric will rule as the regent ruler of Aiden and Queen Elsa for Arendelle, with the upcoming war, it is imperative that our kingdoms are 'completely' unified as soon as possible. This can only be done through a legitimate heir who will inherit both of your thrones. I hope you both understand the importance of your duties. Once again, congratulations." With that, the advisor left, leaving the baffled monarchs with their mouths wide open at his bluntness.

"Freedom at last!" King Eric slumped down on the king size bed and continued, "I don't know how we survived through that. The advisors sure are a pain in the a-" When he turned around to see the queen undressing, King Eric blushed and quickly turned away, "Elsa! What are you doing?'

Elsa stopped undressing and stated matter-of-factly, "You heard the advisor. We need to produce an heir."

Still looking away, the king thought, _'Wow. You're such a romantic.'_

The snow queen sighed, "I know you hate Arendelle and my father but we need to secure this alliance. " Elsa's voice softened as she looked down to her feet, "I mean…Are you…Are you that repulsed by me?"

Eric quickly turned his head around and babbled, "What? No! I mean what? Wait. No!"

Elsa continued to look away from Eric, "I mean it's fine…If you just can't…y'know with me…we could umm called in some pretty girls…and uhh when you're ready, we could - "

"What? No! Elsa!" But when the queen didn't stop her ramble, Eric finally threw his hands up and walked towards her.

"Eric?! What are you doing?" Elsa suddenly felt her face flushing when the king picked her up bridal style and then dropped her on the bed.

With his face only an inch apart from hers, Eric said, "You, Elsa, are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon and men would be drooling all over to be where I am right now." The snow queen blushed even harder when he moved his face closer and whispered, "And trust me, my queen. I know what I want to do with you just as a husband wishes to do with his wife." As he started moving closer, Elsa's eyes began to close slowly. However, she suddenly felt his weight on her lift and heard him said, "But not like this."

When she opened her eyes, he was sitting next to her, "Because Elsa…when it happens, it will not be because you have to… but it will be because you want to." He then pecked lightly on her cheek and said, "Good night, my queen." The king walked away to take his shower and all Elsa could do was lay down on the bed and watched him leave, with her breath taken away.

As Elsa walked onto the sea dock with her husband standing next to her, she heard the princess and her ex ice harvester, now knight, bickering over something.

"It will be fine, Kristoff. Maybe he just wants to know what's my favorite food. Besides, he is an old guy…like very old," Princess Anna pointed out.

Kristoff replied, "Which makes it even creepier! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"And who's going to look after Sven? And our kingdom when we're gone?" Anna started asking.

"Me! Me! I can! I volunteer tribute!" They both looked around to find Olaf waving his hands enthusiastically. They chuckled nervously and simultaneously turned their heads towards the queen, "Elsaaa!"

Elsa sighed, "Kristoff you can come along. I will need my most trusted men along in this trip and I also think King George will want to know the princess'…association before requesting something he might regret," her voice lowered as she thought back to what her parents said before they left her forever, "Besides, it will only takes a few weeks."

Eric noticed her discomfort and nudged her jokingly, "Don't tell me the oh powerful snow queen is afraid of the big scary water." He wrapped his arms around her body and teased, "Don't worry, little Elsie. Your big hubby is here to protect you." He then proceeded to make an exaggerated kissing face.

The queen elbowed him and before she could say something, she heard a female voice, "Eric? Oh my goodness, it's been like forever!" A slender brunette ran towards her direction and she felt her husband unwrapped his arms around hers.

Eric ran towards that woman and hugged her. He then turned towards Elsa and said, "Hey, Elsa. Meet Jack. Captain Jack."

The brunette laughed, "Well, it's actually Captain Jacqueline but people here just call me Jack. So I just learn to roll with it."

The young king boasted, "Anywayyy, Jack is like the best in her class during our training. She can totally kick all the guys' ass!"

Captain Jack nudged Eric lightly and continued, "Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your uncle, Lord Jamie. If it wasn't for his kindness, I would still be an orphan running around causing all the mischief!"

While Elsa looked at them interacting, she couldn't help but thought, _'Something's not right about this.' _Later that night, after having some trouble sleeping, the queen stood up from her bed with Eric still sleeping and walked up to take some air. She quickly hid behind the large pole when she heard Captain Jack walking towards her. She then saw her looking left and right before whistling with her hand. The queen then saw a black crow landed on the ship with Jack attaching a message on its foot before it flew away. As soon as the captain disappeared back inside, the queen quickly returned to her room.

She shook the king awake and whispered, "Eric, wake up."

The king sat up half asleep and grumbled, "What is it, Elsa? I know you have hots for me and that I'm totally irresistible but I thought we already have this conversation. We are not going to have se-"

Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled his ears to wake him up, "Not about that, you pervert! I'm talking about Jack."

The king finally woke up and asked, "Yea, what about her?"

The queen continued, "I think…I think she's up to something. I don't know what it is but something's not right."

Eric looked at her blankly for some seconds and then started chuckling, "I know what this is, Elsa…You, your majesty, are jealous. I mean it's understandable. Jack is undoubtedly hot and I'm obviously very hot. So it only makes sense that you would be jealous."

"What? No. Eric. That's not what I-" She was then interrupted by King Eric's small peck on her lips.

He returned back to his sleep, mumbling, "Good night, my queen." Frustrated, the queen groaned and fell back to bed.

**Do you think Jack is really up to something or do you think it's just Elsa being "jealous?" What do you guys think about the characters and how the story will lead up to? Please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy. School had just started and I'm also meeting up with some venture capitalists about the start up I'm working on. On top of that, I'm also starting to look for internships. There's even one with Disney Project Management Team! But then again, I'll still have to look if there's any other opportunities. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney**

**16 years ago:**

A young girl with a short dirty brown hair dressed in rags quickly hid under a carriage as a group of soldiers ran by with one yelling, "If I find that brat, I'm gonna make sure I cut off those dirty hands for stealing Lord Jamie's golden dagger!"

When the soldiers walked by, the girl sighed in relief and started to emerge from under the carriage. Just when she was about to leave, a young boy walked out of the carriage and stared straight at her. She quickly drew out the stolen dagger and said in a shaking voice, "I don't want to hurt you! Just…Just let me go!"

The young boy slowly handed her a piece of bread and said gently, "I saw you hiding under my carriage…and I thought it would be rude of me if I didn't offer a guest something to eat."

The girl looked at the bread cautiously but then grabbed it and started devouring it ravenously. Just when she was about to finish her meal, she felt someone held her up by her collar. The man then turned towards the young boy and said, "Eric…As the future king of Aiden, you cannot be seen associating with this," the man then saw the young girl swinging his golden dagger and continued, "thief."

Prince Eric quickly answered, "Please Uncle Jamie! The boy didn't mean any harm. He was just…hungry."

Lord Jamie laughed, "First my prince, this 'boy' you are talking about…is a girl." He then turned towards the girl and said, "As for you, where are your parents?"

The girl shook her head and croaked, "They're gone, my lord."

The lord's scarred face softened; "You do realize that I could cut off your hands right now for the crime you have committed right?" Just before Prince Eric could protest, Lord Jamie continued, "But I won't. I am quite impressed by your adeptness. No one has ever stolen my property and has gotten as far as you got. Come on in."

When the girl looked at the lord quizzically, he laughed, "Come in the carriage before I change my mind. You serve for me now…Oh and keep the dagger. You'll need it for the training."

The girl quickly entered the carriage with Prince Eric jumping in right after her. She bowed down at his presence and whispered meekly, "Thank you, your highness."

The young prince smiled, "It's okay. Just call me Eric…And you are?"

"Jack. Jack for Jacqueline."

**Now**

Captain Jack was tossing her golden dagger casually while she was leaning on the edge of the ship when she heard King Eric approached her, laughing, "Jack, you won't believe this! Elsa was all like ice crazy jealous of you and me last night. It was hilarious!"

Jack chuckled, "You sure you're not overselling yourself, Eric? This is queen Elsa we're talking about."

"Nayy…Look at me. No girl could ever resist me. Well, except for you of course! You're like my bro!" Eric replied, punching the captain's arm lightly.

Jack grinned slightly, "So, I'm assuming you still like her a lot yea?"

The king shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, she's my wife… Not that it's her choice though."

The captain looked at her friend sympathetically and her smile began to falter, "Even after all those years and after what she and her family did?"

Eric sighed and continued, "I don't know Jack. It's complicated…Well enough about me!" He then shook his friend jokingly, "What about you? Any lucky slash unlucky bachelor lining up for you yet? You know what? I think I should set you up with Lord Daniel!" With that the captain slapped the king right across his head.

Meanwhile, Queen Elsa was looking at the two interact. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew she wasn't fond of it. She concluded, '_I don't trust her._' Suddenly, she heard Sir Kristoff said something, "Elsa! Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Oh you're back on earth now. I was going to ask you whether you have seen Anna. But I guess not…since you've been staring at…King Eric and Captain Jack blankly for quite sometimes now."

The queen coughed and replied, "What? Oh, I was just… watching the scenery."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Sure…"

Elsa swiveled her head towards the knight, "What was that supposed to mean?"

Kristoff couldn't help but laughed, as he started walking away, "Nothing, your majesty I hope you continue to …enjoy the scenery. If you'll excuse me, I'll need to go talk to your sister about what… you and I had discussed earlier."

The queen smiled, "Good luck, Kristoff."

Just when he was about to turn around, he heard Anna screamed, "Pirates! Guys, watch ou-" Her mouth was clasped close by a huge man with black patch on his right eye. However the princess then elbowed him as she kicked him out of the ship.

Suddenly, more pirates emerged out of their hidden place. One of them pointed his finger to the princess and commanded, "That's her! Catch her!"

Anna exclaimed while swinging the sword she found on the ground, "Argg! Why me again?! I've always been the spare and not anyone's " When she saw a disgruntled Kristoff marching towards her direction while pushing the pirates out of his way angrily, the princess whispered, "First choice."

As the queen tried to fight her way to her sister, a man aimed an arrow at her direction. However, when she turned her head around, she saw a fireball bolting towards the incoming arrow and burning it in the process. The king stood next to her with his back against hers as he said, "So, Elsa how does it feel like to actually fight on the same side for once?"

The queen laughed, "Well, I can't complain abo-" She then projected a sharp icicle towards the incoming pirate, "Watch out!"

The king laughed while throwing out more fireballs, "Don't worry, honey. I won't leave you a widow after just under a week of our marriage." However when he saw three men attacking Elsa at once, he decided to flip her to his side and took one of the pirate's swords slashes right across his chest instead.

Elsa couldn't believe what had just happened. It was as if her whole world had stopped moving. She couldn't think, move, or breathe…She just froze.

_"Please Eric. It wasn't him! I saw what happened! It was -" But he wouldn't listen to her. The young boy she knew was gone. His hands were glowing with fire and he was standing over her father's weak body, ready to finish what he started. Elsa was desperate…She needed to do something._

_Before she even realized it, she saw blood pooling out of Eric's face as a sharp icicle rushed right across his cheek. She looked down at her trembling hands…Her voice trembled, "Eric.. I'm…I'm…"_

_She recalled those raging brown eyes filled with so much hatred as he held onto his bleeding face when she and her family rode off… She could never forget that look on his face. She was haunted by it every night and she knew that she deserved it… She could never forgive herself. She hurt him once and now, because of her, he was hurt again._

She suddenly woke up from her trance when she saw a gold dagger thrown right at the pirate's skull as Captain Jack raced towards the bleeding king. As Jack pulled out the dagger from the pirate's skull, all the other pirates gulped nervously and started to leave the ship. The captain immediately attended to King Eric and gave Else the coldest glare the snow queen had ever felt.

Elsa watched from outside the room as the captain and the bandaged king laughed over something that had happened during their military training together. As Jack walked out of the room, she said coldly, "He'll be fine."

Just when the captain was about to leave, Elsa stated, "You love him." When Jack ignored her and continued to walk forward, she felt a cold hand on her arm, "That wasn't a question. It was an observation."

The captain then turned her head towards the snow queen and said, "And you, your majesty… could live a thousand lifetimes and still don't deserve him." With that, she pulled the queen's hand away and moved on.

As Elsa entered the room, she immediately shut the windows' curtains closed with a cold breeze. She then marched towards the wounded king with a determined look on her face. Eric said amusingly, "Woah! Elsa. You looked pissed and what are yo-" However, he was interrupted immediately by the queen's lips on his. When he tried to pull away to ask, "What's going on?' she just mumbled, "Shut up" and continued to kiss him urgently and passionately. The fire king couldn't help but think, '_Damn. Pissed off Elsa is hot._'

Anna noticed that during the past couple of days, her sister and the king had been inseparable. Sure, they were always arguing over something but it was always a small, harmless bickering. Like that one time when she was meaning to visit her brother in law but decided to return later when she saw her sister laughing over the spilled soup she was trying to wipe off on the king's face, "Eric, look what you've done!"

The king replied, "Well, I told you I can't move! Look like you'll have to feed me."

After Eric attempted to give her his best puppy eyes face, Elsa finally gave in and started blowing the spoonful of hot soup to cool it down while smirking, "Fine…such a cry baby."

Just when the queen was about to leave after the king had finished his meal, he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her close, "Stay with me."

The queen laughed, "Well, your majesty, I actually have a job to do. We're almost at our destination. The ambassadors from Ventus kingdom will be waiting for us so I think I should try to learn more about their customs beforehand."

Eric frowned a little at the mention of Ventus kingdom and sighed, "Ventus…That was where my family went on a vacation once. My mom and I were in a fire accident…she passed away. Uncle Jamie rescued me but got half of his face burnt…and it was all my fault…I insisted on going to that place and…and"

Elsa sighed and placed her other hand on his, "Eric…I thought we went over this. You are not responsible for your mother's death. Your mother, Queen Katherine, would never forgive herself if she knows you feel that way."

The king smiled gently, "Thank you, Elsa." He then pushed the queen away jokingly, "Now, you go do your work, Mrs. Workaholic!" As Elsa was about to leave, the king asked, "Aren't you gonna give me a good bye kiss?"

Elsa walked away as she rolled her eyes with Eric yelling after her, "Aww come on Elsa! You were all over me the other day!"

Just when Anna chuckled at the bickering couple and turned her head around from the king's room, she saw Kristoff standing right in front of her with a cheeky smile on his face. He then coughed shyly, "Anna…I've been trying to ask you something for quite sometimes now…Can we umm go outside and talk about it?"

The princess raised her eyebrows suspiciously but then grabbed Kristoff by his hand and said enthusiastically, "Right! Let's go outside! I heard Ventus is a beautiful kingdom!"

Once they arrived on top of the ship, Kristoff coughed, "So..umm Anna…What I was trying to ask you was umm..You see in the past few weeks, when I saw you getting attacked each time…It just makes me want to be there for you whenever, wherever…and forever. Uhh What I'm trying to ask is," Kristoff took a deep breathe but when he was about to continue, he was interrupted by one of the ships' crews yelling, "We're here!"

Kristoff just groaned as he saw Anna excused herself and ran off to the side of the boat calling after her knight, "Come on, Kristoff! We're hereee!"

Since King Eric was injured, Queen Elsa insisted that he took a rest while she went to a meeting with Ventus' council members. It had been a long day and Queen Elsa couldn't wait to go back to take her rest. When she was able to enter the bedchamber, she heard music coming from the other room. It was haunting yet entrancing. As she followed its source, she found king Eric playing a pipe organ. The king stopped playing and smiled at her, "Wanna join me?"

The queen replied and smiled, "No thanks."

Eric smirked and pulled her to sit next to him, "Non sense. I'll teach you."

As Eric tried to teach the snow queen how to play, both of them couldn't help but laughed at Elsa's lack of musical talent. However, the king stopped playing when Elsa asked, "So who taught you all this?"

Without looking up from the instrument, he replied shortly, "My father." He then immediately returned to his cavalier state and tried to teach Elsa how to play the pipe organ.

_However, Elsa couldn't help but think back to what happened that night. She saw it again…those raging brown eyes filled with so much hatred as he held onto his bleeding face when she and her family rode off… She could never forget that look on his face. She was haunted by it every night and she knew that she deserved it… She could never forgive herself. Her eyes then dropped to Eric's bandaged chest. She didn't understand why despite all the things Eric believed she and her family had done, he would still protect her. She hurt him once and now, because of her, he was hurt again._

Elsa broke free from Eric's grasp on her hand and said abruptly, "Sorry, I have to go."

Eric immediately stood up and held her hand, "Elsa, wait…. Please, stop pushing me away." When Elsa didn't say anything, he whispered sadly, "I read all your letters…all 192 of them. It started with the one when your parents passed away and then I couldn't stop reading them. I wanted to write back. As hard as it is to believe what you claim happened to my father, I'm really trying to…Elsa, can't you see I'm trying to make this…us work? Why can't you do the same for me?"

The snow queen frowned and looked away, "Eric…It's not you…It's me."

The king scoffed meekly, "Seriously, Elsa? Are you seriously using that line on me?"

"No! It's just…just…" Elsa asked frustratedly, "Why do you even love me? I mean, after what happened…What I did or what you think my father did…How could you even possibly love me?"

Taken back by the queen's straightforwardness, Eric raised his eyebrows, "Well…One, you're hot. That's obvious." When Elsa rolled her eyes and was about to leave, he grasped her hand and turned her towards him, "You may act cold sometimes, but you actually have one of the warmest hearts I know of. Your sister loves you, your people love you and I love you…Elsa, do you remember that one time I tried to challenge you on a duel when we were kids? Well, before that… I heard you singing…Elsa, I wasn't joking when I said you took my breath away."

When Eric saw Elsa's eyes softening, he pulled her closer and said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice, "Other than that, I also love your cheeks." With that, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I also love your eyes." He then proceeded to kiss the lid of her eyes. He then whispered, "And I definitely love your lips."

Just before he could kiss her lips, Elsa finally escaped from her trance and quickly pulled away, "Eric…I can't. I…I have to go."

As the queen sauntered away, Eric called after her, "Elsa! Why do you keep pushing me away? What are you so afraid of?!"

Elsa swiveled her heads around and broke, "Can't you see, Eric?! I have a track record of hurting the ones I care most about…starting with you that night, then my sister and then you again! Just…Just let me go." At this point, Eric could see frost forming along the wooden floor.

As Elsa was about to leave the door, Eric yelled after her, "You know what I think you're afraid of Elsa?! I think you're afraid of how hard you are falling for me and you are just too darn stubborn to admit it! Sure, you can build an ice castle and hide away from people. But, you can't keep running away from your own feelings, Elsa!" However, Elsa shut the door close and immediately walked towards her bedchamber. As soon as she entered her room and closed the door, she dropped to the floor and cried.

Meanwhile, Captain Jack entered her room and stared straight into a mirror, "My lord, I know you can hear me. Please show yourself."

A hooded figure appeared on the mirror, "Hi there Jack. How's the plan going?"

She quickly replied, "King Eric got hurt a few days ago…I don't think it's a good idea to go on with the plan. He might not get lucky the next time."

The man chuckled, "Child, don't let your own personal feelings compromise the job," Before the captain could protest, he continued, "Besides, it's not the king I am targeting…It's the snow queen and her weakness is her sister. So bring me Princess Anna."

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "That girl is innocent…What are you going to do with her, my lord?"

The man smiled gently, "That, my child, is none of your concern… Just know that I am not going to hurt Eric."

Jack sighed and said, "Yes, my lord," before leaving the room.

On the other side of the mirror, the hooded man couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he thought, _ 'that's just too easy. That child would believe whatever I say. Eric…Of course I'm going to make him suffer. If it wasn't for him, Katherine would still be alive…'_

When the man took off his hood, it was revealed that a burnt scar had devoured half of the man's face… It was king Eric's own uncle, Lord Jamie.

**So what do you guys think? Do you think Elsa and Eric will work it out soon? Will Kristoff finally ask Anna what he wanted to? What is Lord Jamie up to and why? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super super late update. As an inconclusive occasional premed freshman that I am, I've been switching my schedules around and have also started on my internship. I hope you enjoy this. I might not be able to update in a while..I have a midterm coming up sighh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and Disney.**

_15 years ago:_

It was the evening of Aiden's Winter Ball and King Frederick couldn't be more excited to host his best friend, King Nicolas of the Arendelle, and his family. He entered his brother's room in hope to tell him it was time to get ready. However, once he ventured inside, he was appalled by what he saw. Ever since the death of his wife, Queen Katherine, Lord Jamie had been…obsessed. As he entered the room, he saw human skulls and cauldrons filled with eyeballs everywhere. Despite maintaining a regal façade Lord Jamie had always held in front of the courtroom, King Frederick knew that his little brother was gone.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?" King Frederick looked at a large ancient book and gasped, "Where did you get this? You know that this… This is dark magic."

Excited, Lord Jamie exclaimed, "No, brother! This is miracle!"

"What are you talking about?" The king looked confused.

"There's a prophecy. Brother, we can bring back… Katherine." The king paused at the mention of his wife. Jamie then pulled the king to read a passage in the book.

After re reading the lines, the king backed off and whispered, "No…Jamie. This is madness. What you are suggesting…is murder."

"Only four!" Jamie moved grasped his brother's shoulder excitingly, "Four lives to bring back what once was ours! Fred…We can bring back Katherine."

The king broke free. "Four lives including the lives of Nicky's daughter and two other monarchs! Not to mention the life of my own son and your nephew!"

Lord Jamie growled, "That monster killed Katherine!"

The king shouted back, "Her death was not Eric's fault! You said it yourself that Katherine begged you to save him during that fire… She would never forgive you for what you are suggesting right now."

Jamie calmed down and said, "You can make another son. But you cannot make another Katherine." The lord then implored, "Don't you love your wife?"

"You! You loved my wife!" The king exploded, "Don't you dare think I don't know what those late night walks excuses you both had!" The king then paused and continued with a stern voice, "Eric is all I have left and I am not about to lose him. You're dismissed, brother."

"What do you mean, Fred?"

"It means you are dismissed from your position as my Right Hand. I am giving you a chance to run, brother. Run away before I charge you of treason. The next time I see you will be the last you will ever see... or breathe again." With that the king left the room.

Jamie's shocked face slowly turned solemn. He then slowly walked towards his mirror and cast a shadowy figure out of his own reflection. The lord then handed the creature a dagger and ordered coldly, "Kill King Frederick."

_Now_

Queen Elsa entered the courtroom with King Eric right behind her. Noticing that he was looking at her, she tried to make eye contacts with him but he quickly looked away. Ever since their fight two days ago, they haven't uttered a single word to each other. Elsa sighed at the thought of that and then turned around to look for her sister, Princess Anna, but she was no where to be found. The queen then sauntered towards Sir Kristoff who was standing next to the door and whispered, "Have you seen Anna? King George of the Ventus Kingdom specifically requested for her."

Kristoff replied, "It's quite early…She's probably sleeping in her room. Do you want me to go get her?" After the queen nodded, Kristoff left immediately.

Elsa then tried to catch Eric's eyes again but he adamantly refused to look at her. Just before she could say anything, she saw a young, smug blonde man marched through the gate as he announced confidently, "My apologies, your majesties. My father isn't feeling very well today and had sent me instead." The man bowed slightly and proclaimed, "Prince Gerard, the crowned prince of Ventus at your service."

King Eric replied, "No need for the formalities. Queen Elsa and I are honored to be your guests at this beautiful kingdom."

Prince Gerard nodded, "We hope you enjoy our hospitality." He then started to look around and asked, "If I may ask… Is Princess Anna here by any chance?"

At the mention of her sister, Elsa quickly replied, "Yes, she is on her way." When she saw Prince Gerard's smirk at her response, the queen continued, "I hope it is not rude of me to ask but… Why did King George specifically ask for Princess Anna?"

The prince smugly replied, "Well, it's not really my father who requested for her…It's actually me. As the heir to the throne, my father thought it is imperative of me to find a betrothal as soon as possible." He then looked at the queen's icy glare and grinned, "I initially wasn't interested… but then after hearing the tale of a snow queen born with magical power and great beauty, I was interested."

Elsa could see her husband tensed up at the prince's comment. Before the king could say anything, the prince smirked, "But of course, she was unavailable considering her," he then looked towards the fire king's direction and said, "sudden marriage. However, my ambassadors told me that the queen has a sister. So I thought I might as well give her a shot."

The snow queen couldn't help but feel her temper rising at the Prince's arrogant stature and his smug intention with her sister. Before she could say anything, her husband spoke up, "Well, Prince Gerard. I hope not to disappoint you but Princess Anna isn't available. She has a suitor…One worthy of her hand."

Prince Gerard scoffed, "Very well then. I'll like to see my competition."

Eric couldn't help but think, '_Damn. Here I thought I'm smug.'_ Noticing frost forming on the wooden floor the queen was standing at, the king quickly continued, "I'm sure Sir Kristoff will offer you quite a competition…However I must tell you that Princess Anna isn't the conventional type of princess you might encounter on the daily basis."

The prince replied, "I am certain that Princess Anna is a woman of beauty and grace, definitely worthy of -"

However, their conversation was interrupted when they heard someone barged in. They turned around to find Princess Anna, with her messy 'just woke up' type of bun with Sir Kristoff running right behind her. The princess panted, "I am sooooo sorry! I didn't know what time it was. I must have slept really late and then-" She immediately stopped when she saw the three royals, especially the shocked prince, gaped at her. She then scratched her head, "Was it something I said?"

As they started to leave the courtroom, Elsa finally caught up with Eric. She took a deep breath and finally said, "Thank you…For taking a stand for my sister."

Still avoiding her eye contacts, the king replied distantly, "That's what family is for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I might go take a rest. You should as well."

Elsa sighed as he walked away but when she turned around, she jumped slightly at the sight of her sister standing right in front of her. The princess asked, "What was that?"

The queen looked away, "What was what?"

Anna groaned, "That! Both of you have been fighting again haven't you? Please tell me you didn't kick my brother in law out of the bedroom. You can't just let him sleep on the couch! He's the king for goodness sake!"

Confused at the princess' change of attitude towards Eric, the queen quickly replied, "One, I didn't kick him out. He just didn't come in. And two, why are you on his side? The last time I checked, you hated that man."

The princess laughed, "Well one, he saved your life. How could I hate him after that? And two, he's not that bad of a guy. I mean sure, he and our family had an unsettling history but from what I see, he really likes you." Seeing her sister blushed at her comment, the princess teased, "Plus, some girls might even find his scar sexy."

The queen rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when the princess yelled after her, "Come on, Elsa! If you guys don't stop fighting, when will I finally get to see my little nieces and nephews?" With that, the queen blushed feverishly and ran towards her sister and clasped her mouth shut.

Amused, Anna pulled her sister's hand away and teased, "Oh please Elsa. Don't tell me you guys haven't done it already. I mean judging by the way you look at each other, how could you not ha-" She suddenly stopped mid sentence when she saw her sister's face all flushed up. The princess then gasped, "Oh! Oh, I just assumed… since you both always seem so hot and cold towards each other and so…um…Both of you haven't…y'know…done it yet?"

When her sister continued to shift uncomfortably, Princess Anna started rolling out of laughter. Blushing, the snow queen quickly walked away as she casted a snowball right into her sister's laughing mouth. The princess quickly spit out the snowball and teased, "Well, you better get it going soon, sister! Those old advisors back home won't be happy when they find out you guys haven't _Dot. Dot. Dot_!"

Meanwhile, King Eric was pacing back and forth in the living room right outside his and Elsa's guest room. He wasn't sure if he should enter the bedroom chamber or remained in the living room. He wasn't even sure if Elsa wanted him in there. He sighed, '_Probably not._' With that, he slumped on the couch. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard someone walking into the room. He opened his eyes to see Sir Kristoff apologizing, "I am so sorry your majesty. This place is rather quite large…and I get lost sometimes. I'll leave at once."

Eric quickly replied, "It's okay, Sir Kristoff. No need to rush off. And how many times have I told you to just address me by Eric."

"Yes, your majesty. I mean, Eric…. Then you can call me Kristoff." The knight scratched his head.

The king laughed, "Kristoff, you seem a little nervous lately. Is there something going on?"

"Well um…I…"

Eric patted Kristoff's shoulder and said amusingly, "Come on! Spit it out already!"

Kristoff smiled and finally gave in, "Fine. Just..Um…I want to make this a surprise." He then reached behind his pocket and showed Eric a ring. It was decorated with sparkles of ice and a diamond on top.

The king teased, "Wow. Well, I'm flattered but you see. I'm a married man."

Kristoff laughed, "It's for Anna! Elsa helped me made this ring…See? She casted an unmeltable ice. What a masterpiece…and I'm proposing to Anna tomorrow somewhere nice outside before the ball begins."

Eric smiled, "Very well then, good luck Kristoff." His smile then faltered, "But are you sure you are going to do it tomorrow? The almanac said it will rain tomorrow. The almanac is never wrong."

"I don't think you should be worry about that Eric. Look outside the window! It's so bright and shiny. I am willing to bet Sven's carrots that it will not rain tomorrow."

Kristoff thought hard as he walked through the muddy field. He couldn't believe a rainstorm could ruin such a perfect proposal plan. Now, they were lost, hungry and probably late for the ball tonight.

"Anna, I-"

"No, Kristoff. I don't want to talk to you, listen to you or even look at you."

Kristoff groaned and then continued, "Come on. There's a barn over here." He turned left to find a dilapidated barn.

"Finally." Anna replied coldly, "As for you! You are not coming in!"

Kristoff felt annoying rising up once more. "But-"

"No, Kristoff! You lost your right to anything when you dragged me out here even when I told you the Almanac said it was gonna rain! Not to mention the fact that you've been avoiding me for the past few days! Kristoff, you know I hate being invisible!"

"But-"

"Shush!"

"Anna!"

She firmly turned her back towards him and faced the wall. He stared at her but, she did not budge an inch. "Argg!" Kristoff announced, receiving only a boom of thunder in return. He sighed and removed the ring from his pocket and stared at it. He sighed again. It was hopeless. They were both hungry and neither one of them ever dealt with hunger very well and worst of all; she thought he was avoiding him…as if she was invisible like all those years ago…

But he wanted to tell her now. Of course, she would not listen, now. Kristoff shook his head. Then he began to think about the other things he liked about her. How her laugh would light up his world. How she accepted Sven, his family, and him just like that. How clumsy, brave and true she is. With that, he walked over to the ruined barn. Kristoff grinned to himself. There he was, an ex ice harvester, actually considering proposing to a princess, whom he had irritated into silence, during a thunderstorm.

"Apparently a stupid one." Kristoff muttered. Hearing his approach, Anna muttered dangerously, "Don't you dare come in here. I'm mad at you. I don't care what you have to say!"

"Okay."

Anna frowned realizing a change in his voice. He sounded strangely calm. She slowly turned around. He was kneeling in the mud before her with a ring in his hand.

"Kris-Kristoff?" Anna whispered, her gaze alternating from the ring to his brown eyes.

The knight cleared his throat and asked, "Anna, will you marry me?"

Elsa looked outside the ballroom's window and noticed the rain had stopped. She scanned her eyes around but there was no sign of her sister and Kristoff. Just when she was about to send out some men, she heard a couple barging in. They had changed their clothes but based on the look on their blushing faces, they had definitely been _messing around._

"Oh my goodness. We're actually not that late!" She heard her sister gushed.

"See? I told you we weren't lost!" Kristoff replied confidently as Princess Anna dragged him towards the queen.

When the couple reached the queen, Elsa immediately asked, "Both of you made me worry sick! Where ha-" She paused when she saw the glittering ring on her sister's finger. She then turned towards Kristoff and asked enthusiastically, "So she said yes?" When Kristoff nodded excitedly, Elsa turned around to pull Anna and then Kristoff into a hug, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you!"

When Anna saw Eric grinning at them from nearby, she immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the group hug, "Come on, Eric! Join the hug!" The king laughed as he joined his _family _in an embrace.

They broke apart when they heard a familiar voice. It belonged to Prince Gerard, "So I see I'm a little bit late for the _competition._"

Before any of them could say anything, the prince's stern voice turned into a joyous state, "Very well then! Congratulations both of you!" The group looked puzzled at Gerard's immediate change of tone. The prince then laughed, "Come on, you all! Loosen up! It's a party! Go ahead and enjoy the dance!" He then clapped his hand to signal the orchestra to begin the music.

Anna chuckled nervously when she saw her sister dragged Kristoff into the dance floor and heard she said something along the lines of_ 'If you ever hurt my little sister, I will freeze you to death.'_ Anna then turned around to see Eric standing alone.

Eric was taken by surprised when the princess pulled him into a dance. Anna beamed, "So how ya doing bro?"

"B-bro?" The confused king asked.

Anna laughed, "Come on, Eric! After the heroic stunt you pulled off on the ship a couple days ago, I think you deserved that title!"

Eric smiled at the comment and before he could say anything, the princess asked, "So what's going between you and my sister?"

"Uhh…Nothing. Everything's fine." When he saw the princess leered at him, he sighed, "Well, we've been having some fights."

Anna said, "Okay…Fight about what?"

The king avoided the princess' eye contacts and continued, "Umm…It's just…" When Anna continued staring at him, he finally gave in, " It's just that she kept pushing me away…She said she doesn't want to hurt me. But I think that's just an excuse for her not to see me."

The princess blinked confusingly for a couple of seconds and then laughed, "Oh my goodness! This is wondrous news!"

Confused, the king asked, "What?"

Anna beamed, "Don't you see!? She's pushing you away…because she doesn't want to hurt you!" When Eric continued to star at her blankly, the princess continued, "Eric, my sister pushes people away when she loves them! She doesn't say it out loud but she secretly doesn't want to be alone. It took me 13 years to break her shell!"

Still confused, the king pondered, "Wait what?"

The princess laughed, "It means you should keep trying! Keep on trying to break those ice walls of hers! Oh and she also loves chocolate! Give her hot chocolate and I'm sure she'll cave in!"

The king smiled, "Are you giving me Elsa 101 class?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! And you should be taking notes!"

Meanwhile, Prince Gerard was pacing back and forth in his room, "Our plan is ruined! Princess Anna is engaged to that…Ice harvester! Lord Jamie will kill us."

Captain Jack then appeared, "I'm sure you're over-exaggerating. Lord Jamie would never do that. He practically raised us up. Without him, I'll still be a little brat running around and you'll be-"

The prince muttered, "I'll still be a bastard son my father never knew existed." He then looked around and smiled when he saw a picture of beautiful scenery, "I have a plan, Jack!"

"What?"

Prince Gerard grinned mischievously, "How do you feel about being a tour guide…especially a tour guide on a honeymoon trip for the newly wedded Princess Anna and her Prince Consort Kristoff?"

**What do you guys think? Do you like Kristoff and Anna relationship? I got the proposal scene idea from a story by GavinMarc so check out the story! What do you think will happen next? I've also given Elsa and Eric a little break but I promise I'll get them back on track next chapter. Hope you enjoy this story so far :) Your reviews really kept me going :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I lied. I'm updating this story quicker than I thought. I actually procrastinated on my studying..sigh.. and decided to continue writing my story. Anyway, for you all Elsa/Eric fan, I hope this chapter will make you happy :) Things get a little steamy here..Hopefully not too much. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney.**

Eric paced in front of his and Elsa's guest room and peeked inside to see Elsa in her nightgown studiously reading her meeting notes on her desk. While holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, he thought nervously to himself, '_Okay Eric. Remember Elsa 101 Anna taught you: She secretly doesn't want to be alone. She likes singing, star gazing… and hot chocolate._' He then looked back at the cup of hot chocolate in his hand and took a deep breathe before venturing inside their bedroom chamber.

Elsa was looking at a note from Prince Gerard. She couldn't believe her eyes. Not only did he congratulate Anna and Kristoff's engagement, but he had also offered to host their wedding and had recommended a spot for their honeymoon. Elsa knew something didn't felt right but she also knew that she could not refuse his offer. Because if she did, she would also, in effect, be refusing Ventus alliance. She sighed but as she stood up to leave, she bumped into a sturdy figure, "I'm so sorry- Wait, Eric. What are you doing here? I mean," Elsa baffled at the sight of Eric with spilled hot chocolate over him. She didn't expect him to be here, especially not with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, after he had been ignoring her for the past couple of days, "I mean. Hi Eric. It's nice to see you." She concluded, _lamely. _

The king coughed and scratched his head nervously, "Uhh…I noticed that you've been working really hard lately. So I made you a cup of," he then looked down at the half spilled chocolate and continued, "Hot chocolate."

Confused, the queen replied, "Okay…" But when she saw Eric's burnt hand over the spilled hot chocolate she gasped and quickly placed the cup of hot chocolate in his hands on her desk, "Eric! Your hands! They're burnt!"

Eric quickly said, "No, really Elsa. It's fine. The heat never bothers me any-" But before he could finish, he felt Elsa's cold hand on his as she summoned small pieces of ice. He was entranced by the snow queen's concerned face as she tried to tend his burnt hand.

As Elsa tried to use ice to cool her husbands' burnt mark, she suddenly felt it melt vigorously. When she looked up, she saw Eric staring at her. Elsa couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his blushing face. When the king saw Elsa's reaction, he also laughed nervously. However, once the queen noticed that she was still holding Eric's hand, she felt her face heating up and she quickly pulled her hands away, "I..I think that will do."

The king was pulled out of his trance. He tried to regain his composure, "Thank you. Ahem. I mean for the ice. And umm…" He desperately looked around the room. In an attempt to change the topic, he continued, "So what were you reading?"

"Oh this? It's a note from Prince Gerard. He wants to host Anna and Kristoff's wedding that's coming up in four weeks. He also recommends them a place for their honeymoon."

Eric noticed her concerned expression, "Elsa…I think they'll be fine. We'll have our best men to escort them. Jack even volunteered!" At the mention of Jack, Elsa flinched a little. However, she didn't say anything, as she knew how that would sound.

She sighed, "I guess you're right." _Besides, Jack did save Eric's life during the pirate attack…_

The king smiled, "I think you should take some rest." However, just before he could leave, he felt a cold hand on his arm.

When he turned around, the queen quickly pulled away and said shyly, "Eric…Do you want to stay over tonight?" The queen blushed when she processed what she had said and how suggestive it sounded, "I mean. You're the king after all. You shouldn't be seen sleeping on the couch."

Eric grinned widely and before Elsa even realized it, he rushed towards their bed and slumped, "REAL BED AT LAST! Oh my god, Elsa. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!"

Elsa blinked confusingly for a moment and then started laughing. She then grabbed a book and sauntered towards their bed, "Well, Eric. I never kick you out. You just didn't come it."

"Still it's nice to hear you say it out loud," Eric sat up and pulled a book out of Elsa's hand, "What is this?"

The queen actually missed this, "Give it back, Eric! It's my leisure book. I read it for fun."

The king stared at the book's title and laughed, "Seriously, Elsa? You read 'Of War and Strategy' for fun? You seriously need a life." His smile then turned into a mischievous grin as he scooted closer to Elsa, "Hey. Let's go out tomorrow night. Just you and me. Not as king and queen but as Eric and Elsa."

Elsa raised her eyebrow and deadpanned, "But we are the king and queen."

"Of Arendelle and Aiden. Not Ventus. No one would even know us here! It will be fun! No responsibilities. No majesties… Just letting it go."

Before Elsa could reply, Eric announced, "It's a date then! Well, most people date first then get married but I guess we're special. Anyway, meet me tomorrow in front of the barn 7 in the evening!" With that, he kissed Elsa's cheek and went fast asleep. Elsa groaned but when she tried to shake the king's shoulder, he refused to budge an inch.

It was almost at seven and Elsa was still pacing in the courtroom. As the queen of Arendelle, she knew it would be highly irresponsible for her to '_just go out and have fun._' But she had not seen Eric all day and she was getting worried. Finally, the queen rolled her eyes and marched out of the room, '_What did I marry myself into?_'

With a hood over her head, she approached her husband who was waiting for her in front of the worn out barn. When Eric saw Elsa walking towards him, he smiled, "You're late."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I made it didn't I? Now, let's just get this whole 'let's go out and have fun thing' out of your system." She continued, "Where are we going?"

The man grinned widely and quickly grabbed her hand as he led her to his horse. Once they reached their destination, Elsa couldn't believe where he brought her. He brought her to the village bar. With a hood still covering her face, she looked around to see drunken men yelling across the room while some women were dancing freely to the music. The bartender then handed the couple two shots of vodka.

Eric laughed, "Come on, Elsa! Loosen up a bit! Here, have some shots."

The queen looked at it cautiously, "Eric…I think we should leave. This place is highly inappropriate for…us." But when her husband continued to playfully shove the shot of vodka to her direction, she sighed, "Fine. Just one. After this, we are leaving."

After a shot (more like a dozen) later

"Come on, Eric! You can beat him!" The now tipsy queen of Arendelle waved her empty shot of vodka as she cheered for her husband over the game of arm wrestling against the local champion. She then shouted at Eric's opponent, "Hey you! I think you should give up now! My husband is as strong as an ox and as hot as a-"

The now also drunken king immediately beat the local and averted his attention to Elsa, "As hot as a what, honey?" But before he could hear her response, he felt the local tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he thought, '_Oh no_' as a fist came flying directly to his face.

"Ouch!" The king winced when Elsa placed a pack of ice over his black eye. Both of them are now outside of the bar, sitting on the edge of the bridge near a river with a beautiful starry night sky above them.

"Well, the next time you pick a fight, pick someone your own size," The still tipsy queen teased.

Eric pouted, "Oh please. I just didn't want to grill him like a pork that he is that's all." Before Elsa could reply, the man directed her face towards the sky above and whispered, "Elsa, look. The sky's awake."

The queen looked up to see a beautiful night sky filled with stars and whispered, "You're right. Ventus night is indeed the most beautiful night of all."

The drunken king stared at his wife and without even realizing it, he blurted, "I think you belong up there with the stars."

Confused, the queen turned her head around, "What? You're saying I'm a ball of burning gas?"

Elsa felt her heart skipped when the king reached for her hood and pulled it down, "No Elsa. I mean you're like them." He played with her single braid and then looked sternly into her eyes, "Beautiful and out of reach."

As the king moved his face closer to hers, Elsa suddenly pulled away and said, "You're drunk."

Eric laughed, "Maybe. But I can still sing." He then stood up on the edge of bridge and started serenading to her.

The young queen gasped, "Eric, what are you doing? Come back down! You're going to fall!"

The king stopped singing and said, "What? I thought you like singing. At least that's what Elsa 101 is all abo-" However, he felt his weight unbalancing and suddenly felt a splash of cold water hit him as he fell down the bridge into the freezing river.

Elsa was panicking. She immediately rushed down to the river below the bridge. _Come on, Eric. Where are you? _She quickly ran into the freezing river and started searching for her king. She began to worry. _The water's really cold. What if? What if Eric couldn't – _Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone grasped her and pulled her whole body into the freezing river. When she emerged out of the water, she saw the king laughing right next to her in the river, "Oh my goodness, Elsa! I wish I have a mirror right now. The look on your face is priceless!"

Elsa marched towards the king and said, "Eric! Are you okay!? I thought you were…You were-"

"Dead?" The king suggested in an amused tone.

The queen's face turned serious, "That's not funny, Eric." She then turned to the river's shore to leave.

Eric immediately grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. I…I just didn't think you would…I mean I didn't think," he whispered in a tone Elsa thought sounded like he was _wounded_, "I would matter."

Elsa turned around, with water dripping down her braided hair and her eyes softening at his touch, "Eric…That's not…"

The king looked away and chuckled lightly, "I mean I get it. You have your sister. But, I…I have no one. No one who really cares about me. If I die, it wouldn't really matter. Sure, my uncle and my people might grieve. But they'll move on. They always do." He then turned away from Elsa and whispered, "But no one really needs me."

As she watched the king walked away, she felt a wave of pain crushing her chest. Then, it hit her. The one person who will be damaged beyond repair if Eric dies is herself. Maybe it's the influence of alcohol or maybe it's just the romantic scenery. But, Elsa didn't care. She threw her logic away the moment he looked at her with those _wounded_ eyes. The snow queen walked towards the king and said softly, "I do. I need you." When Eric turned around to look at the queen, he felt her hand slowly reached his face. She then cautiously touched the scar on his rugged face as if she was afraid she would scare him away. Eric then saw a series of emotion flashing through her dark blue eyes as she looked into his eyes and then slowly at the scar on his face: _desire, apprehension, fear and then guilt. _The young queen then tiptoed and lightly kissed the king on his lips. Just when she was about to pull away, Eric pulled her into a deeper and a more passionate kiss. Elsa's eyes shot wide open but slowly closed shut as she returned the king's fiery kiss.

Back at the barn, Eric could smell the hint of vodka coming off from Elsa's kisses as she pushed him against the wall while kissing him urgently. With her lips still on his, the king mumbled, "Elsa, you're drunk."

Ignoring him, the drunken queen continued to kiss her husband, "And you're not?"

The king tried to pull away but felt Elsa's small hands pushed him back against the wall, "Elsa…" He felt her lips moved from his lips to his cheeks and then to his neck. _Darn it, how am I supposed to concentrate with that?! _"Elsa, you're drunk. I don't want you to regret this later. And…Are you sure you want to do this here? In the barn?"

The queen then pulled away and looked at him with frustrated eyes, "Eric, am I taking an advantage of you?"

Eric gulped, "No but-"

The snow queen then shut his mouth close with her lips, "Then shut up." Eric couldn't help it anymore. Elsa gasped lightly as he held her body up and flipped her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs tightly around his sturdy body. However, they suddenly pulled away when they heard a crashing sound near by. Eric escaped from his trance and took this to his advantage as he pulled away from the queen and walked towards the source. He couldn't believe what he saw next. When Elsa joined him, she gasped. Her drunken state definitely sobered up after the sight she just witnessed. The queen bellowed, "Get away from my sister!" With that, she started casting a block of ice towards the _half naked _ice harvester lying right next her sister.

Princess Anna, whose body was covered only by a blanket, quickly stood up with a blanket wrapped around her small body and protested, "Elsa! Calm down! I can explain this! It's not Kristoff's fault! If anything, I initiated it!"

The king quickly turned away as he heard the queen continued yelling, "Anna! This! This is highly inappropriate! Before your marriage?! Why can't you wait for four more weeks Anna?!" She then glared at the blonde man, "And in a barn?! I am going to kill you!"

The princess quickly stood in front of her fiancé, "Elsa, let me explain! Well one, this isn't our first time. The first time was after he proposed to me at the barn, which also explains why I have a thing for doing it in the barn!" She then clasped her mouth shut close when she realized that what she just confessed didn't help at all. The queen growled and started chasing the now trying to dress up Kristoff who ran around Princess Anna in circle as the angered queen chased after him.

Anna quickly grabbed hold of her sister with Kristoff cowered right behind her, "Elsa! Stop! Like I told you, it's not his fault! He didn't want to at first but then I well…convinced him." The princess paused then looked at Eric who's scratching his head in confusion, "Anyway, why are two even here?"

Both monarchs coughed nervously. Elsa suddenly stopped struggling and pulled away, muttering, "Irrelevant." She then grabbed her husband's hand and marched away while giving Kristoff her death glare, "I am not done with you."

Once back at their bedroom chamber, King Eric watched as his wife paced back and forth, complaining, "How dare they?! That was highly inappropriate of them! She's a princess! And in a barn?! I am going to freeze that man to death! "

The king laughed at the furious snow queen, "Well if anything, I would feel bad for Sir Kristoff. Sure, only two can play the game but from what I see, it looks like Anna is the one playing most of the game." Noticing that his angered wife had sobered up, Eric grinned mischievously, "As for them doing it in the 'barn.' I think that might be just an Arendelle sisters thing." At this point, he had moved right in front of the queen with only just an inch apart from her face. With Elsa's face blushing feverishly, the king whispered into her ears, "Now that you're sobered up…Where were we exactly?"

Her face was now heated up, "Well…we..I..I.." However, before the king could close the gaps between their lips, he felt his wife pushed him away abruptly and said, "I think I'm going to vomit." With that, the snow queen rushed off to the bathroom and started vomiting. The king thought, '_Okay…Let's just hope her hangover isn't too bad._' He then chuckled lightly and followed Elsa into the bathroom as he held her hair up while she continued to vomit into the poor toilet.

While Captain Jack was walking down the hallway, she suddenly bumped into Princess Anna. The princess quickly hid behind the captain and giggled, "Quick! Hide me!" Before Jack could say anything, she was pulled behind a curtain. After a couple of minutes, the princess emerged from her hidden place and said, "Thank you so much. I was trying to hide from my sister. She's been sooo mad at me. Well, it's not really her fault because me and Kristoff had been…very naughty if you know what I mean."

The captain blinked confusingly at the laughing princess and then continued, "If you'll excuse me…I have work to do." But before she could leave, Anna grabbed her shoulder and said, "Hey! You're Jack right? Captain Jack from Eric's military training?"

Jack nodded and then the princess continued, "Well! Eric's friend is my friend! I'm Anna!" She then held out her hand for the captain to shake. Jack cautiously took it but Anna responded enthusiastically. The princess then tiptoed to look closer at Jack's face and smiled, "Wowww! You're pretty! No wonder Elsa is jealous of you!"

"Sorry, what?" The captain looked sincerely confused.

The princess laughed, "Nothing. Anyway, you're single right?" Before the captain could say anything, "I think I'll introduce you to Lord Daniel! He has a thing for brunettes. Anyway, it's great to meet you! I hope our relationship flourish beyond greatest of all friendships! Bye!" With that, the princess pulled Jack into a bear hug and skipped away.

Captain Jack couldn't help but look puzzled at what just happened. No one, other than her military comrades at the academy, had ever hugged her ever. She was Captain Jack and she was to be feared…not to befriend. She smiled slightly at the sight of the happy princess skipping away. Princess Anna reminded her of her own bubbly little sister when she was still alive. However, her grin immediately faltered away as she thought, _'Sentiment. Never let sentiment gets the best of you…and your job.' _With that, she looked at her golden dagger in her hand and decided to move on.

**Hope you like this! I didn't really want Anna and Kristoff to 'do it' before marriage but it was necessary for the plot (hint hint). Anyway, what do you guys think? Do you like Eric and Elsa scenes? What do you think will happen next? Please review. Your reviews give me magical squeals of joy every time I read them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm back! Done with my midterm for this week (with another to follow next week..sighh). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's a little long. Hope you like it and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney **

Elsa slowly stretched her arms and opened her eyes. The queen grasped her head and winced out of pain as she tried to remember what happened last night. Everything was a blur. She decided that she would not be having alcohol again in a very long time. Then she remembered something. She and Eric had witnessed the sight of her sister and Kristoff…doing inappropriate things in the barn. The queen growled at that thought. However, her memory began to trail off to the _other things _she and Eric did while they were at the barn. She didn't remember much but she recalled those kisses. How she pushed him against the walls and despite his protests, trailed his lips, cheek and eventually neck with her butterfly kisses. She clasped both her hands on her blushing face. She couldn't believe that she was actually the one who initiated it! _And in the barn of all the places! _That was very unladylike and embarrassing of her. She just wanted to hide herself in the pillows forever. However, when she looked down at her clothing, she noticed that it was different from what she wore last night. She was in her nightgown and she couldn't remember changing into it at all last night. Actually, she couldn't remember anything at all. Then her face began to blush feverishly, '_Wait. Did she and Eric…? _' She shook her head aggressively and decided to head off to bathroom to refresh herself.

Just as she opened the bathroom's door, she ran into a sturdy body. When she looked up, she saw her husband smiling meekly at her with only a towel around his waist, "Hi, how are you feeling?"

The blushing queen immediately looked away, "Fine… I guess." Her face was flushed red and after moments of hesitation, she finally spoke up, "Umm..Eric. Did we…um…" When the king looked at her quizzically, Elsa quickly mumbled, "Did we umm…y' know…did it?"

Eric stared blankly at her for a few seconds but he finally processed her question, his face flushed red as he quickly fumbled, "No no no we didn't do anything." When the queen looked down at her attire with a questioning look on her face, the king blushed, "Well, you were really drunk and you might have…messed up your dress…And and… well you might have… also tried to convince me to…help you with the bathing situation."

Elsa cried, "I what?!" The snow queen thought, '_Oh god, kill me now.'_

The king quickly held out his hands defensively, "But I swear I just helped you with that and that's all. I swear I wasn't looking!"_ 'Much,' _Eric blushed at that thought.

Then there was silence. After a couple of minutes, they both spoke up at the same time. The king then smiled meekly, "You first, my queen."

Elsa coughed and said formally, "I must apologize for the incident that happened last night. I was not myself and I can assure you that will not happen again. Let's just forget everything I did or said." She didn't mean it to sound that…cold. She could swear she saw her husband's face faltered.

When she was about to say something, Eric grabbed his clothes and began dressing up quickly, "It's fine, Elsa. I get it. You weren't yourself."

The queen's voice softened, "Eric, wait. That's not what I meant." However, the king was already gone.

At the training station, Eric sat down on the floor and sighed. His thoughts trailed off to what happened last night and what she said.

_ "I do. I need you." _He remembered those exact words leaving her lips and how she later lightly placed her lips on his. The king immediately shook his head and thought, '_But like she said, she was drunk and she didn't meant any of it._'

As he slumped his shoulder, he felt someone thrown a training staff at him. As he looked up he saw Captain Jack laughing, "So, Eric. Are you here to train or are you just going to sit there? Now that I think about it, you really are getting out of shape." However, once she saw his frowning face, her smile began to falter as she sat down right beside him, "Hey, are you okay?"

The king sighed, "It's just…I don't know. Never mind, let's just forget about it. Come on, let's go train!" As he stood up, the captain pulled his shoulder back down and said, "Eric, come on. It's me. You know you can tell me anything."

Eric sighed and finally gave in, "Well, it's just…I don't know what to do. It's like the more I try to reach in, the more she pushes me away." At this point, his hands were covering his face as he exasperated, "I'm just tired."

Jack sighed; knowing whom her friend was talking about. She then saw his hand fell on the wooden floor next to hers. The captain looked at his hand and contemplated on taking it to comfort him. However, she shook her head immediately and decided against it. Instead, she punched the king's shoulder lightly and joked, "Hey lighten up!" She then gave him an earnest smile, "I'm sure she'll come around."

Meanwhile, Elsa was striding down the hallway, looking for her husband. She couldn't get the image of his disappointed face when she told him to forget about what happened last night. She couldn't help but feel the need to make amends. Then it hit her that the one place that Eric would be at when he was feeling down was at the training station. She then hurried off to her destination. However, just when she was about to turn the doorknob open, she heard a familiar laughter. She slightly opened the door and peaked inside. There, she saw her husband and Captain Jack laughing with each other. _He seemed so happy..._ Elsa felt pain hit her chest as she slowly closed the door and returned to her room.

Later that night when Eric returned to his bedchamber, he saw Elsa walked out of the bathroom with her braid untied and her wet hair hanging down her shoulder. He gulped as he saw her wearing that _pink robe_, the same one she was wearing last night…

_Last night_

Eric remembered her clumsily rose from the bathroom floor after having vomited in the toilet and finding the wall for support. Eric got up as well and put an arm around her waist to help keep her balanced.

The tipsy queen then stated blankly, "Eric, will you help get my bath ready?" The king turned blush red but decided to do it anyway, thinking that he will leave immediately after he was done. Elsa leaned against the sink fiddling with the hem of her dress and watched as her husband poured soap into the running water. Bubbles filled the tub and just before they cascaded over onto the floor, He then turned to face his wife who was staring at him, wearing nothing but that _damn pink robe_.

His drunken wife fumbled with her single braid and finally mumbled frustratedly, "Could you help take care of this? It's all tangled up." She moved closer to him and handed him her tangled braid, "Oh and can you also wash my hair and back too?" Before he could say anything, the blushing king quickly turned his back around when he saw her dropped that _pink robe_ and sauntered into the bathtub.

His entire thought process froze when the snow queen grabbed his hand and in her half awaken stated, "Join me." The king felt the entire room starting to heat up as his wife tugged him closer to the bathtub.

The young man nervously squirted some shampoo into the palm of his hand and hesitantly began working it onto his wife's hair as he thought to himself, _'Gosh. She has nice hair.' _He blushed feverishly and as he looked away, he saw the luffa hanging from the hook on the wall opposite him. He then reached out for it. Both of his arms were shaking madly. Timidly, the young man took the luffa and placed it on her shoulder focusing his attention on the _pink robe_ lying on the floor rather than the task at hand. This was one of the last things he had ever thought he would be doing in his life. With a heavy sighed, Eric finished washing her shoulders, not daring to go any further and tried to hand the luffa back up. However, as he tried to steady himself as best he could but he was unable to control his nerves and slipped on the _pink robe_ lying on the floor. "AHH!"

"Eric!" Elsa yelped as she clamored to the opposite side of the tub. Water was flowing over the sides and the young woman noticed that her husband was almost completely submerged under the bubbles. "Husband?" She asked with a half joking yet tipsy tone in her voice. Carefully she tapped him with her foot to see if he would respond. Almost instantly, he lifted himself out of the sea of bubbles turning his body so that he was leaning up against the wall. The king stared up at the luffa dangling above his head mockingly, and yanked it down. Bubbles and water dripped from his previously clean dark hair into his brown eyes and his clothes were saturated with sudsy bathwater. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah, I'm just sort of stuck." He mumbled trying to push himself up out of the uncomfortable position he was in. After several failed attempts, Eric was finally able to sit cross-legged, facing the still tipsy queen who was staring at him. The pair sat and stared at each other for several minutes with Eric blushing profusely. _Damn it, I hate those pink robes._

_Now:_

"Eric? Hello?" Elsa waved at him, still in those _damn pink robes. _The king felt his face blushed red and he immediately ran off to their bed, as he tried to distract himself by doing sit ups. The queen was getting worried. She walked towards the bed and sat next to him. She then placed her cold, frigid hand on his knee and asked, "Eric, are you okay?"

Feeling her touch on his knee, the king immediately broke free, "What? I'm fine. Great actually." He then began walking towards the door, "Actually, I think I'm going to go train some more." With that, he left and the queen couldn't help but know whom he will probably train with.

Their bedroom patterns continue like this for many days. Every time Elsa tried to move closer to him during the night, Eric would excuse him self and started doing more sit ups or ran off to 'train some more.' Slowly, Elsa began to feel like she was losing him... She was losing her husband.

Princess Anna was enjoying her hot chocolate in the dining hall alone. She had been trying to avoid Elsa for the past few days due to hers and Kristoff's _inappropriate _behaviors in the barn. Let's just say Anna wasn't really good with confrontations. As the princess closed her eyes and began to relax, she immediately coughed her drink out when she heard her sister's frustrated voice, "Anna, how do you get a man to go to bed with you?!"

The shocked princess was definitely not expecting that. Elsa continued to rant on, "Every time I tried to move closer to him, he would just rolled away or started doing sit ups or even ran off to train with you know who!"

Anna baffled, "Wait. Wait calm down. Tell me what happened?"

The queen finally took a deep breath and whispered, "I think…I think I'm losing him." However, once she realized how _vulnerable _she sounded, Elsa coughed, "I mean. I can't. I can't lose him because of our kingdoms' alliance, you know that."

The princess finally processed what her sister had said and replied, "One, you're not going to lose him. Eric's crazy about you! And two, you came to the right person when it comes to the 'man handling' issue." She then crossed her arms confidently and concluded, "Because I happen to be a love expert!"

Elsa raised her eyebrow puzzlingly and began to turn around, "You know what…I think this is a bad idea. Sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place." However, before she could leave, her sister pulled her closer and whispered into her ears. The queen immediately pulled away with a blushing face, "Nope! No way! There's no way I'm doing that!"

Anna groaned, "Aww come on, Elsa! Kristoff loves i-"

The queen immediately closed her ears shut and started walking away with Princess Anna yelling after her, "Just remember! Men love confidence. Confidence is sexy!" With that, the princess received a snowball in her face.

However as the queen was about to leave, she heard her sister said in a strangely calm tone, "Elsa, when you said you think you're losing him… Is it because you can't or is it because you don't want to?"

Elsa was tired and Anna's words kept running through her mind. She decided that a warm bath would be a good option for her. She undressed herself and put on her robe. Just when she was about to enter the bathroom, she saw the door opened with hot steam coming out of it, followed by her husband walking out with a towel around his waist.

Eric gulped, "Hi, Elsa." He looked down and saw her wearing that _damn pink robe _again and it was driving him mad. However, once he immediately excused himself, he felt a cold hand held onto his wrist.

Maybe it was her courage or maybe it was just Anna's words running through her head but the young queen demanded, "Stay." She then turned around to meet her husband's eyes, "This is the queen's order."

Eric looked down at her pink robe again and shifted uncomfortably, "Elsa, I..Umm I need to go…train some more. I already asked Jack to trai-"

He felt Elsa's finger on his lips and she said, "Don't go." She then took a step closer towards the king. Eric felt his face blushed up as he shifted his eyes between his wife's face and the pink robe she was wearing.

Finally, the king whispered dangerously, "Elsa, I swear if you take a step closer…I will…I will…"

The snow queen took a step closer, "Will what?" Now, Eric could feel her breathe on his face and she was looking at him with those pleading blue eyes.

Just before he was about to close the gaps between their lips, he pulled away abruptly and pointed his finger towards her pink robes, "Argg! I'm a man, Elsa! Pink robes are my catnip! You just can't do that to me!"

Now really frustrated, the queen yelled back, "Do what, Eric!? You've been avoiding me like a flu for the past couple of days! What do you want to do when I am your wife but you kept running off to find a company of another woman!"

The king scratched his head, "What are you talking about?! What woman?" Eric exasperated, "The only woman I've ever loved in my life had and always will be you, Elsa!"

Then there was silence. The king sighed and ruffled his hands through his shaggy hair, "You know exactly how I feel about you. I've said it more than once." He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders, "What about you, Elsa? Do you…do you ever feel the same?"

When the queen didn't answer, Eric sighed and let go of her shoulders, "That's what I thought."

However, as he walked away he heard Elsa whispered, "I felt it." Eric stopped walking and the young woman continued softly, "I felt it this morning when you woke up and your elbow rubbed against mine. I've always felt it. I just didn't know what it was before. But… I think I know what it is now."

The king turned around and asked sternly, "And how does that make you feel?"

Elsa looked away and whispered in a shaking voice, "Quite honestly, I'm terrified of it."

After a couple of seconds, the king broke the silence; "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Eric, I think we should discus-"

However, he took another step closer and said in a stern voice, "I'm going to give you ten seconds and I'm going to kiss you. Because you can't just tell me what you just did and expect me not to kiss you. So I'm going to count to ten and if you don't want me to kiss you or if you don't feel the same… Well you'll just have to stop me."

He slowly walked towards her as Elsa began to count down in her head. With only an inch apart from her face, the king whispered, "Ten." With that he slowly closed the gaps between their lips. He felt her body stiffened at first but then her arms began to wrap around his neck as she started returning the kiss. Their timid kiss grew into a more fervent one as Elsa gasped lightly when she felt him held her body up with one arm. With his lips still on hers, he walked towards Elsa's reading desk and shoved her meeting notes onto the floor and placed her on the desk. She arched her neck backward as her husband began to trail his kisses from her lips to her cheeks and eventually to her neck. Her hands began to subconsciously explore her husband's cheek and then his chest and eventually his abdomen.

Just before it could reach the hem of his towel around his waist, she heard someone bursting in. _Oh no, it was her sister._

"Elsa! I saw that the door was unlocked so I just came in here to apologize. I'm soo sorry about earlier! You don't have to do what I told you to do with Eric if you're uncomfortable with it. And I am sure-" However, the princess squeaked at the sight of what she saw and immediately closed both her eyes with her hands, "O- Oh- My eyes! My eyes! I can't unseen what I had seen!"

Meanwhile Prince Gerard was pacing back and forth in the dungeon with an old man chained on the wall. He walked towards the man and said dangerously, "So tell me, what is Emperor Shiro's weakness?! I know both of you are comrades and good friends. So let me ask you again, what will it take to defeat that man!" When the man didn't reply, the prince snarled, "Come on…Aren't you both freaks? You just happen to control wind and he just makes earthquakes. Wouldn't it be nice to tell your son more about your good old friend, father?"

King George spat at the prince, "Don't you dare call me that again! You are nothing but a bastard boy! You killed my son and if I have known… I would have held your head under the water longer all those years ago!"

The prince exploded, "I am your son and you tried to kill me when I was just a boy! Whether you like it or not, I am the only heir you have left and once I'm done with this job…I will make sure you bow to me!"

However, he was interrupted by Captain Jack, "Don't you think you have enough fun already, my prince?"

Gerard turned around and said smugly, "Oh I see you're here! How's the plan going? AND PLEASE don't let sentiment get the best of you. The princess is our target…Not our charity case." When the captain didn't reply, he teased, "Besides, if our plan is a success… you will have that fire king of yours all for yourself."

Just when he was about to turn around, he saw a golden dagger flying right by his face and onto the wall he was facing. When he turned around, he saw the captain took out the dagger and placed it against his throat, "Let me make this clear, my prince. My reasoning behind this job is not as pathetic as yours." She looked towards King George and looked back at the prince, "Trying to gain an approval of your own father…How pathetic? My only motive is to serve Lord Jamie and my kingdom. And if what Lord Jamie claimed were to be true, the very existence of the snow queen is a threat to all of us. So if you ever taunt me again, I will make sure it will be the last time you will ever use your tongue."

As she walked away, she heard the prince laughed, "And you called me pathetic! How can you be so sure that your Lord Jamie is as virtuous as he claimed to be?"

The captain replied shortly, "Because I trust him."

**Hope you like it. I really wanted to focus on other aspects and plots of the story as well but I thought this chapter was necessary to build Eric and Elsa's relationship especially on the emotional aspects (Elsa's mostly). So, what do you guys think? Do you guys like their relationship? What about Kristoff and Anna? Where do you see the story going next with Prince Gerard, Captain Jack, Lord Jamie and other characters? Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Done with my midterm (for this week sighh..more to come.) But oh well, at least I'm done for now. I'm also really pumped about the Disney Pixar Monsters University animation team coming over to my school soon! Other than that, I hope you like this update and the story so far. Please review. You have no idea how happy I am when I read them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen. **

Emperor Shiro had just received an invitation letter for Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff's wedding. He turned his head towards his trusted advisor and chuckled, "Wow. The Arendelles are getting busy. Wasn't it just a couple months ago when Queen Elsa and King Eric of the Aiden kingdom got married? Talking about that royal couple, how are they doing? I didn't have a chance to go to their wedding."

The advisor replied, "Very well, your majesty. It had been said that their council members are pressuring them to produce an heir as soon as possible to secure the kingdoms' unification."

"Ah. I see… It must be quite difficult for them though, considering their families' unsettling history." The emperor continued, "Oh well! At least, I'll get to visit Ventus for Princess Anna and her prince consort's wedding. I haven't seen my old good friend King George in a while!"

The advisor croaked, "King George is not doing well, your majesty. His presumed heir, Prince Gerard, said that his father is not feeling well and had been on a retreat on a remote island for quite sometimes now."

The emperor frowned but then brightened up when a little girl ran into the room, "Papa! Don't go! The sea's dangerous. It took Mama. Please don't go."

The emperor immediately held her daughter up and smiled gently, "Don't worry, sunshine. I'll be back before you even realized it." He then flexed his bicep and joked, "See?! Papa's a strong man. No sea can scare your old man." He then passed his daughter to his advisor and said sternly, "Please take care of her. She's all I have left."

"With my life, your majesty." The advisor then smiled gently at the princess and tugged her out of the room, "Come on, your highness. You need some rest." However, once he left the room, the advisor's wrinkled face slowly transformed into that of a hideous burnt scar. The little princess looked up and realizing that the man wasn't her father's advisor, she screamed.

It was a day before Kristoff and Anna's wedding and the couple as well as King Eric and Queen Elsa were having dinner together. Four of them continued eating in silence until they suddenly felt the whole room beginning to quaver. Once the earthquake stopped, Anna spoke up, "Woahhh. That was fun. Let's do it again!"

However once she received a death glare from her sister, the princess immediately attempted to change the topic, "So Elsa…You really did do what I told you to do with Eric right?"

Eric choked his drink and the blushing queen immediately clashed her utensils on the table, "Anna!"

The princess immediately raised her hands up in defense, "Okay, okay geeze calm down." They fell into silence for a couple of seconds until Anna broke it again, "But seriously though! How was it? Because from what I saw, it must have worked because you guys were all over each other the last time I checked!"

The snow queen finally stood up, "That's it!" Her husband immediately held her down.

Confused, Kristoff stopped eating and turned towards his fiancé, "Wait. What did you tell her?" Anna patted his shoulder and whispered seductively before kissing him, "I'll show you later tonight."

The frustrated queen growled and turned towards her husband while pointing her finger towards the couple, "Look at them! Do they have no shame? They're not even married yet!" When Eric shrugged, Elsa continued, "Aren't you going to do something?"

The king put out his hands, "Don't look at me. She's your sister!"

Later that night back at their bedroom chamber, Elsa had just finished taking a bath. Now in her nightgown, she continued drying her wet hair with a towel while complaining, "I can't believe how inappropriate they both were! Don't they know anything about tradition? Their wedding's tomorrow and they can't wait for one more day!" At this point, the queen stopped drying her hair and sat on the bed.

Eric laughed at her comment and walked towards her. He then grabbed the towel on her hand and started drying the hair for her, "Well look on the bright side, Elsa. At least they're engaged." With her arms still crossed, Elsa scowled in reply.

Her expression began to soften at the thought of the quaver they all felt during dinner, "And do you feel that earthquake? We haven't felt that in a while. The last time that happened was when Emperor Shiro lost his wife…"

The king sighed, "Let's not assume the worst for now. As of right now, I think you should get some rest." Once he finished drying her hair, he turned his wife towards him. He then removed a strand of hair from her face and said softly, "There, all set. We don't want to get you all sick before your sister's big day tomorrow, do we?"

Noticing the proximity of Eric's face from hers, Elsa felt her face beginning to blush. However, she was released from the trance when she heard the king teased, "But seriously though! What did your sister told you to do with me?"

The queen laughed and pushed Eric away jokingly. The king returned her laughter and kissed her lightly on her cheek, "Good night, my queen. You should get some beauty sleep. Not that you need any though because you don't. Not that you're not pretty or anything because you are. What I'm trying to say is-"

His fumbling was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek, "Good night, Eric." The king immediately placed his hand on the spot on his cheek. He looked up at his laughing wife and saw her amused face turned slowly into confusion and then fluster. The blushing queen immediately turned her back against her husband, ready to go to sleep. Eric did the same but with his hand on the spot where Elsa had kissed him. It was the first time his wife's kiss was...affectionate. It was different from all the other primal kisses they shared in the past. This kiss was sweet and simple. That night, with their backs against each other, despite telling themselves that a big wedding awaits them tomorrow morning, the royal couple couldn't go to sleep.

"Do I look okay? What if Kristoff changes his mind? Oh my god, I'm so nervous." Anna was panicking. She had been excited for her wedding ever since hers and Kristoff's engagement. However, now that it was an hour until her wedding, she was really nervous. She turned to her sister but saw a sleeping queen instead, "Elsa! Elsa!"

The queen immediately woke up, "Oh, hi Anna! You look beautiful."

The princess pouted, "You weren't even listening to my question." However, her pout turned into a mischievous grin, "By the way, why do you look so tired? And now that I think about it, Eric also look really tired…what were you guys doing last night?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows quizzically. However, after processing what the princess implied, her face turned bright red, "Nothing, Anna. We were doing nothing."

Anna groaned, "Aww, Elsa you're no fun! Now I feel really bad for interrupting you guys the other day! Now when will I see my nieces and nephews?"

The queen laughed, "Well, I was hoping to see my nieces and nephews soon." The princess chuckled lightly and started looking left and right nervously. Elsa noticed this and asked with a concern voice, "Anna, are you okay?"

After shifting uncomfortably for a couple of seconds, the princess finally faced her sister and took a deep breath, "Elsa, promise me you won't be mad."

Elsa tensed up at her sister's reply, "What's going on, Anna? Wait. Is it Kristoff? Is he backing out of this? I'm going to freeze him-"

Anna immediately grabbed her sister's arm and said, "No! Nothing like that…It was just something you said earlier about you hoping to see your nieces and nephews soon." When Elsa looked at her with a confused face, Anna gulped nervously, "Well…maybe you're going to see them sooner than you thought."

"What are you talking about?" The queen asked.

Anna took a deep breath and finally concluded, "Elsa, I'm pregnant." Seeing that her sister froze at the revelation, the princess continued nervously, "I know I should have been more careful. Getting pregnant before marriage…well according to your 'dictionary' is very very inappropriate and untraditional for any woman not to mention for a princess. So, please please please don't be mad." Noticing that Elsa still had not reply, Anna was getting worried, "Okay…Elsa, it would be really nice if you would say something right about now."

Just before Anna could creep away, she felt her sister pulled her into a hug, "Oh, Anna! Congratulations!" The princess chuckled nervously when the queen dropped to her knee and started talking to her bump in a baby voice, "Hi there, little fella. This is your Aunt Elsie and even though I'm still angry at your mother for her inappropriate behavior, I'm really excited to build a snowman with you!"

When the snow queen continued to talk to Anna's 'baby' for about half an hour, Anna began to mumble, "Okay…This is getting really awkward."

She then heard Eric's voice as he walked into the room, "Hey, the groom's ready. What about the bride?" When he saw Elsa's 'peculiar' behavior towards Anna's bump, the king asked, "Err…What's going on?"

The princess replied, "Thank goodness you're here Eric. Can you help my sister up? She's been talking to my tummy ever since I told her I'm pregnant. Kristoff doesn't know this yet so please don't tell him just yet." However, before she could finish, she saw the king knelt down to the floor and started joining his wife in their 'baby talk.' The princess sighed and thought, '_Well at least that went better than I expected._'

The wedding went beautifully with Kristoff and Anna exchanging vows and guests from different respected kingdoms congratulating the couple. However, Queen Elsa couldn't help but noticed that someone was missing. Despite having received a letter that confirms his acceptance to the wedding invitation, Emperor Shiro, one of her ally against the purge against magic, was missing.

She was not the only one who noticed this. King Eric muttered in a frustrated tone, "I can't believe he missed two weddings. Ours and now Kristoff and Anna's. You know what Elsa? I think we don't even need his alliance. Aiden is the most military equipped of all the kingdoms and I'm sure with Arendelle's support, we can take care of Weasleton and Southern Isles without his help."

Knowing how hot headed her husband could be, Elsa sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Eric. I'm sure the emperor has a perfect explanation for his absence. I think as of right now, we should wait until we return to our kingdoms to discuss this matter with our advisors. Kristoff and Anna's honeymoon shouldn't be too long. According to Prince Gerard, the trip shouldn't take more than three days."

Meanwhile, Lord Jamie was sitting on an old leather sofa as he looked at the glowing flower as its petals began to fall. _I'm almost there, Katherine. Two more and we'll be together again. _He then turned his eyes towards an old diary on the desk and his hand graced upon it. In all his years, he had only laid eyes on it but never once had he read it. As his grey eyes met the leather-covered book, he thought back to the first time he saw it.

Lord Jamie remembered taking a stroll in the courtyard when he saw Queen Katherine, his brother's wife and queen of the Aiden Kingdom, sitting by herself under a tree with a diary in her hand. Although the lord tried to not get involved with his brother's affair, he couldn't help but notice how unhappy the queen was. The wedding between King Frederick and his wife was arranged to secure an alliance. It was a common practice and he had accepted that tradition. But he also knew that his brother had a string of mistresses and was not a devoted husband to the beautiful young queen. It had been a year since their marriage and the queen still remained without an heir. This had caused a lot of tension within the royal courts and the stress had also been taking the toll on the young queen's emotional health.

The young lord was about to leave when he heard something... She was crying. When the queen looked up, she saw Lord Jamie offering her a handkerchief with a meek smile on his face. Their initial encounter eventually turned into a friendship. Their relationship wasn't a face paced, dramatic one. Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gallant knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music. Perhaps it is this beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath, which eventually transformed into a dangerous and poisonous affair.

Their secret relationship continued even after Prince Eric was born. The lord knew he could never truly be with Katherine but he was content with where he was. He was grateful for every second, even if it was just a split of her day, he had with her. _Until the fire took her away._

_ "Please. Jamie, take care of Eric," the weak queen coughed as the raging fire began to engulf the tower._

_Desperate, Lord Jamie cried out as he tried to fight through the fire, "Katherine, I'm coming for you!" However once he reached his destination, he realized that the queen was trapped._

_Through a small gap between the blazing obstacles, the queen slipped her diary and coughed, "This belongs to you now."_

_The young lord refused to give up, "No, Katherine. You have to come out and give it to me yourself!"_

_"Please, Jamie. You have to let me go," the queen implored. _

_Tears welled up in his eyes, "I can't."_

Lord Jamie was brought back to present when he heard a familiar voice coming from his mirror. It belonged to Captain Jack, "My lord, I'm here to inform you that everything is going according to plan. Princess Anna and her prince consort is leaving for their honeymoon in about an hour with me as their escort."

The lord walked towards the mirror and said, "Good… But I know you didn't contact me just to tell me your progress. What's really going on, child?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably before she continued, "It's about the princess. What are you going do to her, my lord?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied coldly.

The captain uttered back, "But, I am certain we have other ways to confront this situation. Whatever plan the snow queen has, I am sure King Eric could negotiate with her. If you would just consid-"

"Enough!" The lord bellowed before continuing in a softer tone, "You're dismissed, captain. Do not disappoint me." With that, he cut off the contact with her.

Jack sighed and as she was about to leave, Prince Gerard showed up behind her with a glass of water in his hand, "Drink this. You look like you're going to dehydrate." The prince continued in an annoyed tone, "You're not going to back out now, are you?"

The captain didn't reply and continued to drink her water. Prince Gerard sighed, "Whatever it is that you decide to do, I just want to warn you that Lord Jamie does not give second chances."

Jack scoffed, "Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

Before she could leave, she heard the smug prince deadpanned, "Because believe it or not, Jacqueline. Having grown up with you and all, your death would devastate me."

Not expecting that kind of sentiment from the arrogant prince, the captain choked out her drink, "What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" The prince shrugged and sauntered away.

Princess Anna and her prince consort were on their way to their honeymoon and as Anna looked out of the carriage's window, she gasped at the beautiful scenary, "Oh my goodness, Kristoff! This place is gorgeous!"

Kristoff laughed, "Calm down, feisty pants. You're going to fall off the carriage!" He then shouted out to the captain riding a horse right outside, "Please excuse my wife. She can get a little too excited!"

Anna protested, "Hey don't listen to him, Jack! I'm perfectly capable. Anyway, thank you so much for escorting us. I feel so much safer already."

The captain replied distantly, "It's my job to do so."

Her thought was interrupted by the princess' voice, "Hey Jack! Is it nice out?" When Jack replied with a nod, Anna continued, "Well I don't know if you remembered this or not. But I mentioned setting you up with Lord Daniel the other day! I hope you're still up for it!" Her husband quickly grasped her back away from the window.

The captain couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the couples' interaction. Her smile slowly faltered away. '_Sentiment. Don't let it get the best of you.'_

Once they reached their destination, the princess ran out with her husband right beside her. Jack turned away as couldn't bear to see the image of what will happen next. Just as she was about to stroll away, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Anna beaming, "Thank you so much, Jack. This place is perfect. You know what? I might even name my child after you. Jack for a boy and Jacqueline for a girl."

The captain looked at her quizzically, "A child?"

The princess smiled, "Yea. I'm pregnant!" She squealed, "But I haven't told Kristoff yet. I want to surprise him tonight!" With that, the princess sauntered away.

Jack couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sure, the captain had taken away the lives of thieves and other people before. _But, never a child_. Just before the couple could enter their honeymoon palace, the captain ran after them and breathe, "Run."

Before the couple could ask what was going on, a guard showed up behind the couple, ready to take a swing. Jack immediately pushed the newly wed away and struck the offender, "Go! Now!"

Anna and Kristoff immediately took off. Kristoff pulled out the humongous swords his troll family gave to him and swung it at the attackers, "Anna! This way!" They ran off into the woods.

When they thought they had gotten away, the princess panted, "I think…I think we're safe now." But, her husband saw an attacker approached behind his wife. Kristoff immediately pushed her away and took her place. He stabbed the offender in the guts and shoved him to the ground. However, as he walked away, he felt a searing pain went through his back and into his abdomen. When he looked back, he saw the guard grinning at him before succumbing to his death. As Kristoff looked down to the source of his pain, he saw blood pouring out. Then, he fell to the floor.

It was strange but Kristoff felt calm about what was happening even when he was swaying from dizziness and with the crawling darkness.

He heard his wife's shaking voice, "You need medical attention. Here, let me help you up." Anna planted her foot just above her husband's shoulder and reached her arms down to him.

"Anna…"

He was immediately interrupted by a gentle yet optimistic reply, "Shh…Don't talk. You'll need to save your strength."But he knew it was futile. He had to be honest with her.

"Anna, I'm dying. Please..tell my family I love them and that I am grateful they took me in." The strength of his voice was starting to fade away, "Please, you have to go. They're coming… You have to leave me."

"No! You're going to be fine. You have to." Anna flashed him angry tear eyes. His heart broke when she dropped down and grabbed his hands, "You have to stay strong okay? We're going to have the best life, you and me. You can't give up because we're supposed to be together. This is our happy ending."

He tried to sit up, to kiss her one last time, but it was too difficult. The princess' voice continued to crack, "Please Kristoff. I'm pregnant." Her whisper turned desperate, "You're going to be a father. We're going to be a family."

He croaked, "Family?" Then he couldn't even hear himself anymore. He was losing her to the darkness. Suddenly, he felt her lips crushed against his as her tears kept falling onto his cheeks. He could see her face pulling away. She jerked her face towards something, as if she had heard a startling noise. As the darkness began creeping in, all he could see was his wife's teary pleading eyes…and a blurry figure approaching them.

**Cliffhanger..I'm evil. I'm also giving Elsa and Eric a little break to develop other characters. I promise next chapter will be worth the wait for y'all Eric/Elsa fans. Also kudos to those who guessed Anna was pregnant! So, w****hat do you guys think? **What's going to happen to Anna and Kristoff? How will Elsa react to the news? What about Eric? How will Lord Jamie react when he found out that Jack betrayed him? Please review. Your reviews are highly appreciated and motivational! :) 


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter. I've noticed that my chapters get longer each time. A little note:slight tiny bit mention of murder and rape so rating should be up I guess. Oh and I hope you guys also like Eric and Elsa's scenes in this chapter :) Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or disney.**

"He's going to die if we don't do anything! Why don't we use the magic flower and heal him," a young voice appeared.

"You know we can't trust the humans. Do you remember the two times we tried to help them?" A more distrustful voice replied.

Another voice spoke up, "Yes, of course I do. The first time was when we tried to help that old woman, that mother Gothel witch…and she stole our flower! She even locked that poor Corona princess away in the tower for years!"

Another voice added, "Yes and the second time was when we helped tried to help that man…what's his name again? That lord with the burnt scar on his face! And even though we told him that the magic couldn't bring back the dead, he still managed to steal our flower in hope to use it with dark magic to bring back his love one!" As it turned out, the sources of the voice were from the trolls of the Ventus valley.

Before the troll king could walk away, a younger voice protested, "But, grandpa! The girl's with a child! You don't want the child to be fatherless, do you?" The aging troll king stopped walking when the younger troll continued, "And look! That man has a troll sword! Not just any but a sword made by the troll king of Arendelle himself!"

Anna swiveled her head around and asked in a shaking voice, "Who's there?"

The troll king emerged, "Where did he get that sword?"

Seeing that the stranger was a troll just like Kristoff's family, Anna immediately brightened up, "Please. Please you have to help him."

"I asked you where did he get the sword?"

Anna answered quickly, "His family. The troll family of Arendelle adopted him. Grand Pabbie adopted him as a child."

_'Brother Pabbie,' _The troll king thought. He then turned his heads towards the group of trolls hiding behind the bush and demanded, "Bring me the flower."

Once he received the glowing flower, the troll king walked towards the wounded man and sang in the most beautiful voice.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

Anna's eyes shot wide open and mouth gaped when she saw the glowing light emerging from her husband's wounds. The princess was pretty sure she was hyperventilating from shock. However, when the light diminished, the wound was gone and Kristoff was back. Her panicking stature immediately turned into an ecstatic one.

Sobbing, Princess Anna hugged her husband, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Kristoff smiled meekly, "I don't think he was a very good shot."

Anna thought back to how her husband pushed her away and took the swing instead, "Why did you do it? So stupid, why did you do it?"

The ex ice harvester removed the strand of hair from his wife's face and whispered, "I had two very good reasons. First, I am replaceable and you are not."

The princess immediately shot back, "You are not replaceable to me!"

Kristoff shush her gently and continued, "Second, you are the only wife I've got or ever will have. You are my whole existence, and I will love you," he then placed his hand on his wife's abdomen," and our baby until my very last breath."

Anna felt tears welling up in her eyes as she kissed her husband lightly, "Gosh, Kristoff you are so cheesy and I love you for it." She then turned her head towards the troll king and said sincerely, "Thank you so much. We are forever indebted to you."

The troll king nodded, "You're welcome. Pabbie's family is my family. But may I ask you something? Where did you fare from and who were your attackers?"

Kristoff sat up and said, "Well we're actually on our honeymoon and we were ambushed." He tried to think back to the guards who ambushed them. They were wearing Weselton and Southern Isle uniforms. "By Weselton and Southern Isle."

"Why would they do such things?" The troll king asked.

The princess rambled, "Where do we start? Hmm okay well, let's see. My sister who happens to be the queen of Arendelle also has awesome snow power but then some people, like the backstabbing Prince Hans of Southern Isle and also that old weasel duke from Weselton, aren't quite fond of it. So like they sort of declared war on all of us as in the four kingdoms with monarchs gifted with magic. So then my sister married King Eric of Aiden-"

At the mention of Aiden kingdom, the troll king interrupted the princess, "Wait. You mentioned King Eric. As in the fire king of Aiden kingdom?"

"Yeaaaa… What about him?"

The troll king took a deep breath and continued, "I need to warn you about the king... It's about his uncle, Lord Jamie."

Lord Jamie had just heard of the news of Captain Jack's betrayal and his expression remained strangely calm. He waited in front of the mirror as one of the guards brought the captain to her knees from the other side of the mirror. The lord said simply, "You stole from me once and I could have cut off your hands then. Now that you have stolen from me again, what makes you think I would be merciful this time?"

The captain replied, "No, my lord. You should not be merciful. You gave me my life and you can take it away as you wish."

Silence engulfed the room. With his expression remaining stoic, the lord finally broke the silence. "But I am merciful."

Prince Hans who was standing beside the lord fumed, "What?! Lord Jamie, I will not tolerate this! Princess Anna is the snow queen's weakness and if I recall perfectly, we weren't exactly subtle with our ambush. The guards who ambushed them were wearing our uniforms." The prince took a deep breath and continued, "If the princess gets back, the snow queen will increase the security even more and we will have no chance of getting our hands on that princess again!"

"Silence!" The prince was immediately shut quiet at the lord's rare outburst. Lord Jamie returned his attention to Jack and said gently, "Child, bring forth the dagger I gave you."

Jack looked at him with a confused expression on her face but took out her dagger anyway. The lord whispered in a dangerous tone, "Because I am merciful, I will give you a choice. With the dagger in your hand… Cut off one. Your right or your left hand. Your choice." With that, the lord's reflection in the mirror faded away.

Prince Hans who was standing next to Lord Jamie scoffed, "Such a shame. That bitch has such lovely hands… Anyway, how are we going to defeat those…freaks of nature when you said it yourself that the only way to defeat them is for them to defeat themselves."

Finally, the lord uttered, "Yes, you are right my prince about the four monarchs' critical points. If we control the monarchs' love ones, we control them. With Emperor Shiro's daughter in our hands, he will have no choice but to follow our every command. This goes the same with King George and Prince Gerard."

The prince scoffed, "King George and his bastard? You amused me. Isn't it the king himself who tried to drown his own bastard boy because he didn't want dirt tainting his bloodline?"

The lord smirked, "I am not talking about that type of fatherly love, my prince. I'm talking about the king's love for his throne and Gerard is the only living heir he has left."

"Fine. What about the snow queen and that fire king nephew of yours? Now that the princess is out of the picture, what are their other weaknesses?"

"Themselves. They are in love."

The prince almost fell off his chair, "You have got to be kidding me. Everyone in the seven kingdoms knows that their marriage was arranged to secure the alliance. They hate each other."

"Read this." Lord Jamie threw a large package of letters at him and deadpanned, "These are the letters the snow queen sent to the king. She wrote to him, every month for 16 years and he kept all of them and even attempted to write back."

The prince immediately opened up on the letters. As he started to read through the sentimental words flowing onto the papers, a grin began to form at the corner of his mouth, "So…what are you suggesting we do, my lord?"

"Turn them against each other."

"How?"

The lord smirked, "Me."

Meanwhile, Queen Elsa and King Eric were sitting in a room surrounded by hoards of advisors. After hours of negotiations, Prince Gerard suddenly suggested that the royal couple should take a rest by playing the game of chess. But both Eric and Elsa knew that it was more than just a recreation. It was one of the prince's many schemes to learn more about the monarchs' strategies in this game of throne. As it turned out, you could learn a lot from someone by just watching how he or she played the game.

Noticing the staring eyes, Elsa whispered without looking up at the king, "Do you ever feel like a chess piece yourself? In a game being played against your will."

Eric laughed lightly, "Constantly. I see them leaning in and moving me around the board. What about you?"

Elsa chuckled, "At least you're a male monarch. Everyone here thinks I'm just a woman. I'm sure half the politicians are ready to seize hold of my skirts and drag me from square to square."

Moving his chess piece, the king stated, "Then we better master the rules of the game until we play it better than they can."

The queen challenged him with a slight amusement in her tone. "You don't recommend I find a husband to play it for me?"

Eric looked up and smiled, "I should find one to play it with you, not for you."

Elsa smiled back at him and before she could say anything, both monarchs swiveled their heads around when one of the guards barged in.

The king stood up, "What is the meaning of this?"

The guard panted, "There was an ambush, your majesty! Not just here but also at Emperor Shiro's palace. His daughter had been kidnapped." The guard shifted uncomfortably as if he was hiding something.

"That's unfortunate. Tell the Emperor my men will help provide him full support in searching for his daughter." But then Elsa remembered something else the guard said. "You mentioned an ambush here." The guard could feel a cool breeze coming towards him, "Where?"

The guard immediately bowed down and said in a shaking voice. "It's…It's the princess and her prince consort, your majesty. There was an ambush. Captain Jack lost one of her hands during the attack but both the princess and the princess got away. However, reports stated that the prince has been injured and they are currently on a run. We are sending out our men to search for them right now." King Eric noticed that Prince Gerard had remained calm up until the point where the guard mentioned the captain. Before anyone could stop him, the prince had already stormed out the courtroom.

Eric turned around to see his wife froze in place. He tried to approach her, "Elsa…"

However at his touch, the queen inched away as if a burning flame had touched her skin. She demanded in a cold, distant voice, "Everyone leave. Now." When one of the advisors tried to question her, he felt a freezing breeze pummeled towards his direction. Everyone started to rush out of the room, everyone except for the king.

As snow began to fall rapidly in the courtroom, the queen stated coldly, "You too, Eric. Leave."

With the winter storm starting to form around her, Eric refused to go anywhere. Instead, he took a step closer and said calmly, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

"This is not a request." The storm grew larger but Eric was adamant. He walked slowly towards her as if afraid he would scare her away. He took the queen by surprise when he pulled her into a hug. The queen tried to pull away but her voice began to crack, "Eric! Get off me!" But the king remained firm and for the first time in forever, Elsa pleaded. "Please, Eric." But the king wouldn't move an inch. "I don't want to hurt you. My powers…They're controlled by my emotions…Just… just stay away!" At this point, the entire room was covered in snow as a storm swirled around them.

"No. I'm here for you. Always had and always will."

The young queen finally fought her way out of the man's grasp, "No, you weren't! You weren't always there, Eric!" The king knew she needed to let her emotion go…to be angry at anything or anyone even if that someone was him. Eric let her continued, "I wrote to you, Eric. I wrote to you every month for 16 years. I wrote to you when I first struck my sister. I wrote to you during the lonely years my parents locked me away because they thought I'm a monster and I wrote to you when they past away!" Her voice cracked, "I wrote to you when I needed you the most but you weren't there! "

The young king felt his heart broken at this revelation as he replied softly, "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

In a shaking voice, the queen demanded, "Then leave!" Instead he walked towards her and pulled her into another hug. Elsa cried, "Please, Eric. Please. You have to let me go."

Still hugging her tightly, the king whispered, "I can't." This time, the young queen stopped fighting and fell into her husband's embrace for support.

Elsa opened her eyes and noticed that she was on her bed. She must have fallen asleep and Eric must have carried her here. The emotional turmoil related to her power must have drained a lot of her energy and she could barely move. Actually, she couldn't even feel anything. Just the thought of losing her sister cracked something inside her. As Elsa sat up on her bed, she felt nothing…nothing but an empty shell of thin ice ready to break at any given moment.

She heard her husband approached her with a hot chocolate in his hand, "Hey, Elsa. I got you some hot chocolate." She knew he meant well but the sight of the cup of hot chocolate reminded her of her sister and it was cracking something inside her even more. But the strange thing is that it didn't even hurt her. She just felt nothing and Elsa needed to feel something. She needed…wanted to feel alive.

Eric asked her softly, "How are you feeling?"

She lied, "Fine." _Nothing. I felt nothing. _She needed to feel something. She saw her husband gave her a gentle smile and was about to leave. Elsa immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. _She needed to feel something…anything and Eric was accessible._

Elsa moved closer to him as her nose brushed slightly against his jaw. Her lips then began to move closer towards his. "Elsa, what are you doing?" Eric whispered as he stared down at just how tightly she was holding onto him. He could feel the tingles trickling down his spine as goose bumps started forming down his arms and his body tensing at her touch. She moved her hands to enclose around him, gently pulling him closer. Eric was supposed to pull away, knowing that Elsa wasn't ready for this. Her emotions were running wild and she needed some space. But a part of him wanted this. Actually, he wanted it so much. Without thinking Eric moved closer to Elsa with a shaky breath, he closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss as his hands subconsciously began to graze slightly over her hips.

Eric leaned up into Elsa, his body completely attracted to feeling more of this. Eric's eyes shot open and a shock ran through his body when he felt something slip into his mouth. He knew this was wrong. Elsa was not ready, he kept reminding himself. However, letting out a shaky breath through his nose, his desire took over and he returned her passionate kiss.

Before Eric even realized it, they were completely horizontal. Eric dove in for another passionate kiss, feeling his head spin and his body aching for more. Elsa's arms wrapped tighter around his neck, letting her back arch so she could _feel_ him against her tightly. _But, she still couldn't feel anything and she needed to feel something. _So she moved further. With her lips now on his neck, her curious hand moved further down, slowly down towards his clothed thigh. Eric let out a groan and that's when he finally caught himself, "Elsa, stop." He pulled away, "You're too emotional right now. I don't think this is the right time."

Frustrated, Elsa muttered, "I thought you wanted this."

"I do. But…but I want you to want this too," his voice sounded desperate, "Do you want this?"

But Elsa didn't care. She just needed to _feel _anything. So without thinking, she dove in for another kiss and mumbled, "It doesn't matter."

However, Eric immediately pulled away and Elsa saw those _wounded eyes _again. "Don't." He pulled further away, "Don't say it doesn't matter because it's going to matter to me." With that, he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Frustrated, Elsa asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sleeping on a couch tonight."

Meanwhile, Prince Gerard was marching through the hallway and angrily swinging doors open. As he continued to search different rooms, he tightened his fists at the thought of the captain. He then thought back to the first time he had ever made a connection with another human being other than his mother.

Gerard remembered lying on a desert, pretending to be dead. His father had attempted to drown all his bastards that night but the boy managed to survive by playing dead. He continued to lie there, paralyzed from the fear his father had instilled upon him. However, he saw a hand extending towards him, "Rise, my prince."

Still refusing to move, the boy replied with spite in his voice, "I'm no prince. Just a bastard boy."

The man with a burnt scar on his face grinned, "A prince you will become. Not just any but one with blood so daunting, you could make kings rise and fall." The man extended his hand to the young boy again and this time, Gerard took it.

As Gerard stood up to follow the lord, he saw a girl, probably a year or two younger than himself. The girl was dressed up as a boy and that caught Gerard's interest. "What's your name?"

The girl replied shortly, "Jack."

"For Jacqueline?" He smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"You may fool a lot of people but I'm not blind. You're a girl," he deadpanned.

Jack ignored his comment and handed him a bottle of water. "Drink this. You look like you're going to dehydrate. Lord Jamie won't be happy if you die."

Gerard shoved the water away, "What's the point? Who would even want to live in this cruel world anyway?"

"Don't act like you're the only one with a crappy childhood," Jack replied, clearly frustrated at the spilled water.

The bastard boy scoffed, "What would a little girl like you know anything about cruelty."

"I know enough."

"Care to elaborate?" Gerard challenged.

The young girl stated blankly, "Lost my parents in a plague. Saw my little sister raped and murdered right in front of me. What's your excuse?"

The boy raised his eyebrows and replied, "Father raped and killed my mother then tried to drown me because he doesn't like dirt in his blood." Silence hung over them for what seemed like hours. But as they continued their journey, they both knew something had changed.

That night, despite their mutual air of hostility, an understanding between the orphan girl and the bastard boy was established. At least they knew that they were not alone in this cruel world.

Jack was in the basement as she tried to bind her bleeding limb with a bandage when Prince Gerard stormed inside. He immediately sat next to her and grabbed her wrist as he started binding the bandage for her. The captain tried to pull away but the prince remained adamant.

Jack muttered, "Here to taunt me? Say I told you so?" She tried to pull away again but the prince held on even tighter.

Finally, he uttered, "Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl." The captain froze at how shaky his voice sounded. He continued in a voice filled with anger and resentment, "How dare you, Jacqueline? How dare you do this to me?"

The captain's expression softened and the prince voice continued to rise, "You did what you did knowing you could have died. So how dare you? How dare you leave me to live in this cruel world alone all by my wretched self? How dare you when I told you your death would devastate me?!"

The room rang in silence and before Jack could say anything, a guard barged inside their room.

The guard bowed down in front of Prince Gerard and panted, "Your highness, the princess and her prince consort have returned…and the princess demands she talk with the queen at once."

******As you can see there's a slight Tangled crossover but the characters are only mentioned and do not actually show up in the story though. But who knows? I'm such a whimsical soul. **This will also be the final tease between Eric and Elsa if you know what I mean *wink*wink* for next chapter. **So what do you guys think? What is Lord Jamie's plan? How will Elsa react to what Anna had to say? What about Jack and Gerard? I initially didn't plan to pair them together at first but like I said, I'm whimsical. Tell me what you guys think. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow this chapter is actually longer than I initially planned. ****Heads up: swear words and implied 'do it' scenes. **People have been asking me if this chapter should be rated M for the Eric and Elsa scene. But you see..I can't write graphic scenes. My face gets too blushed up before I could even attempted to write anything lol. So I'm sorry for those who hoped I would make this chapter..um..you know what I mean. I still hope you guys like it though. I'm sorry if you don't. But please review anyway. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen. **

Princess Anna was pacing in the courtroom with Kristoff right beside her. As she paced back and forth the room, she thought back to the conversation she had the trolls.

_ "I need to warn you about the king... It's about his uncle, Lord Jamie." The troll king took a deep breath and continued, "It's also about your parents."_

_ "What about them?" The princess' face turned solemn._

_"The king and his uncle were responsible for your parents' deaths."_

_Silence hung over them and then the princess finally whispered, "No. That's impossible. My parents were on a ship to negotiate with a kingdom."_

_"And do you know which kingdom they were heading to?" The troll king questioned._

_When the princess didn't answer, he stated, "If you do not believe what I said… once you arrived back at Arendelle, go to Kai, your father's most trusted advisor, and he will prove it to you."_

_The troll king continued, "For the trolls and the Arendellean royal families had been good friends for over centuries, I am warning you, your highness. The fire king and his uncle cannot be trusted. And as of right now, Lord Jamie is plotting against your sister, the snow queen."_

Kristoff watched as his wife paced up and down the room. He sighed and walked towards her to calm her down, "Anna, I think we should think this over first. Perhaps it's not true. We need more evidence."

The princess fumed, "I need to tell Elsa about this! What if what the trolls said were true?! What if…What if Eric was lying to Elsa all along? What if he was just trying to avenge his father's death? What if-"

Kristoff interrupted her, "But, Anna. If he really wanted to hurt her, why would he sacrifice himself to protect her?" He took a deep breath and continued, "I think we should investigate this first. We should go back to Arendelle and talk to Kai."

Anna's voice softened, "You're right. Perhaps we should wait until we have enough evidence. I just don't want 'Open Doors' to happen again, especially not to Elsa."

"Open doors?"

Anna replied shortly, "Hans."

"Oh." Before Kristoff could say anything more, he saw Queen Elsa barged into the room, with King Eric following in right after her.

The teary queen pulled the couple into a hug, "Oh my goodness, you made me worry sick! Are you okay? Anna? Kristoff?" She then turned towards Anna and said, "What about the baby?"

Anna replied, "The baby's fine. We all are fine."

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard Prince Gerard's aloof voice, "Oh, thank goodness you both are alright."

Anna spoke up with a suspicious tone in her voice, "Yeaaa…For some reasons, the Weselton and the Southern Isles guards happen to know where we were going for our honeymoon. They even pop up right from our palace!"

Knowing that even if Prince Gerard was in on the scheme, they still need to play along because they are still surrounded by his men, Elsa tugged her sister softly and stated, "Yes. We are beyond please that both the princess and the prince consort are safe. We are grateful for your kind accommodations but I'm afraid we will have to return to Arendelle at once. We have been away from our kingdoms far too long already."

"That's a shame." The prince smiled mischievously, "But for your own protection, my men and I will escort you."

King Eric spoke up, "I don't think that will be necessary, my prince."

"But I insist." The prince replied with a dangerous tone, "We will leave tonight."

* * *

As the royal family entered the ship, without looking at his wife, Eric whispered, "Smile, woman. Everyone will think we have quarreled."

The queen replied distantly, "Don't talk to me."

Eric groaned. Once everyone was settled and the ship had sailed, he saw Jack drinking by herself at the edge of the ship. The king then remembered what the guard had said earlier about the captain losing her hand during the ambush. He frowned at the thought of that but then brightened up when an idea flushed into his mind.

Captain Jack continued to shove more alcohol into her throat as she stared off into the stars. She suddenly felt a sharp object poking at her. When she turned around she saw King Eric holding out something…It was a hook.

The captain raised her eyebrows, "What is this?"

The king smiled, "It's for your hand." He then grabbed her wrist and strapped it around her limb. "Tada! I present to you Captain Hook!" The king attempted to lighten up his friend with a poor joke.

Jack deadpanned, "Are you implying I'm a hooker?" When the king started to ramble out apologies, the captain laughed, "I'm joking, Eric. This is actually really great. Might even come in 'handy' sometimes."

The king laughed at her pun but then his smile began to falter away, "Jack…I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could have done something."

The captain chuckled lightly, "Well nothing to do about it now." She then continued, "What about you? I heard there was a little fight between you and the queen again last night… Any king shouldn't be seen sleeping on the couch."

The king just shrugged and grabbed a bottle of vodka in the captain's hand. He then started drowning his throat with it. The captain raised her eyebrows when the king finished the whole bottle and asked, "Do you have more?" Jack nodded and threw the king more alcohol. Meanwhile, Prince Gerard was watching the two interact with each other. The prince tightened his fist and marched away.

Elsa had just 'tugged' her sister to bed after their reunion. The royal doctors told her that Anna had been really tired and especially with her pregnancy, the princess needed more rest. Elsa sighed out of relief that her sister was safe. She couldn't even comprehend what she would do…or what she would become if she lost her sister. Just the thought of losing her made the queen crumbled. She recalled how empty she felt. It was as if she was just an empty shell of nothing and she wanted…needed to feel something… anything other than the numbness of the painful thoughts of losing her sister. That was why she initiated what she did last night with Eric. Now that she had the time to contemplate it, Elsa felt horrible. The snow queen sighed at the memory of their fights and walked out on the dock to breathe in some fresh air. However, once she stepped outside, the rain started throwing itself down violently from the sky. The young queen, now soaking wet, groaned, "Seriously?"

"My queen, what are you doing out here alone? A young lady like you should not be out in the rain all by herself." Elsa heard Gerard's voice and closed her eyes tightly. The thunder rolled through her ears, but she could still feel his presence and smell his strong cologne.

"I just needed to think," she said curtly and in a manner that closed all attempts of furthering the conversation.

"Good to hear, I thought it might have been because of King Eric."

"Why would you think that? Is he alright?" Elsa's suspicions were piqued and she raised an eyebrow, staring up at him. Gerard's expression was solemn and his handsome features were even more pronounced in the dim light. She felt small in his gaze, helpless. He looked her up and down a moment, smiling, before shrugging his shoulders and responding to her question.

"He's fine, but I doubt that his liver is. The king has been drinking up a storm…I might even add that he's drinking with another woman."

"I don't believe you." Elsa shook her head and was about to leave, when Gerard captured her arm.

"I wish I wasn't the bearer of the bad news, but it's true." He patted her shoulder sympathetically, surreptitiously brushing strands of her golden hair away and brushing his knuckles across her neck.

"I'm leaving now." Elsa wiggled out of his grip and started walking away briskly.

However, she felt him pulled her towards him as the prince's hand began to slip carefully downwards, resting in the small of her back. He pulled her closer until the space between them was nonexistent. "Come on, my queen. Since your husband is having a little bit of fun himself…why don't you loosen up a bit?"

Gerard fought back the sudden coldness as the queen growled, "Let go of me, Prince Gerard."

"Not without a goodnight kiss." Before Elsa could stop him, the prince had his lips on hers. His kiss was rough and filled with lust. She managed to place both her hands on his chest and push away as hard as she could.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa slapped him across the face with all her might. "Don't ever come near me again or else I swear I will freeze you to death!" She shouted. The sudden winter breeze caught the attentions of the guards nearby.

The unusually cold breeze had also caused the drunken king to stop drinking, "Where's Elsa?" In his drunken stupor, a sudden realization fell upon Eric. He had not seen his wife in at least an hour. Before Captain Jack could stop him, the king started tumbling off. He shouted, "Elsa! Elsa!"

Meanwhile, Gerard was rubbing his cheek with one hand. He grabbed Elsa's arm forcefully and muttered, "My queen, you are causing a scene. You don't want to do that."

Suddenly, he felt a burning heat rushing towards his direction. "Get your hand off my wife!" King Eric seized Gerard's hand, tearing him away from Elsa. He faltered in his steps and nearly collapsed.

"You smell like vodka Eric," Elsa said.

"See, I told you he was drunk," Gerard laughed lightly. "Come on, your majesty. Give it a rest." Eric's breathing was harsh and shaky; he could hear the whispers of the onlookers but remained firm in his convictions. His dark brown eyes narrowed on the prince, unwavering he watched him shift uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare touch my wife again or else I will make sure you know how it feels like to burn in hell."

"You want to fight me, your majesty? You're drunker than all hell." The prince grinned. Eric advanced, lacing all he had in his fist and striking against Gerard's face. The prince tripped on his feet and fell backwards into one of the guards. The Ventus guards were about to haul out their swords but the prince signaled them down. However hard Eric hit him, he was still unable to wipe the sneer off his lips. "Is that all you got, your majesty? Your wife hits harder than you!"

"Eric, calm down." Elsa held his husband down. She then looked around to see the prince's guards watching and whispered dangerously, "Remember, we need to secure the alliance with Ventus."

The fire king paid her no attention and signaled the Aiden's guards to stay away. With the rain pouring down relentlessly soused his white dress shirt. Even though he knew his firepower would be ineffective is such a rain, the king took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, along with his tie. Gerard sauntered out from the crowd of guards with an arrogant step, motioning them to stay away. The prince sized him up carefully, with a smooth smirk. Rolling up his sleeves, he shook his head several times before meeting the drunken king's gaze.

"Are you ready? Such a shame a beautiful queen like her was _forced _to marry a pathetic fool like your majesty." Before the king could answer, Gerard swung at Eric and hit him square in the jaw. He fell onto the asphalt and landed on his back. "Can't even take a punch, your majesty?"

Eric kicked Gerard's knees and watched as he collapsed on the floor next to him. He crawled towards him and punched him in the abdomen. "Just shut up!" He cried.

Gerard lunged at Eric, catching him off guard and pounding him hard into a puddle. The sounds of fists against flesh rang out through the air and jewels of ruby blood formed on the king's lips, the copper liquid trickled down his throat.

Before Elsa could conjure her magic to stop the two, she saw Captain Jack marched towards the two and grabbed hold of the prince. She knocked him to the floor and exclaimed, "Are you out of your fucking mind, Gerard?!"

The prince breathed deeply and smirked at the king, "Aww look at you, your majesty. Why don't you share me some of your women?" The captain gave the prince one last kick before dragging him away.

The captain pushed the prince into a room and slapped him right across his face, "What the fuck was that?! You could have ruined Lord Jamie's plan! We're supposed to make them trust us!"

"Lord Jamie this Lord Jamie that! He made you cut off your own hand for goodness sake!" He then looked down at the captain's hooked hand and teased, "Now that the fire king of yours gave you that hook, does this make you Captain Hook then? That's funny. If I remembered perfectly, isn't 'Peter Pan' your favorite childhood story? Lord Jamie does kinda remind me of a crocodile in that story with the ugly burnt scar all over his face. And since Captain Hook is always out to kill that crocodile anyway, why don't you just go ahead and kill that Lord Crocodile yourself then…Captain Hook. Or should I call you captain hooker considering your 'mistress' relations with the fire king? Tell me Jack, what does he has that I don't have?! A throne?! Is that it? Because you know it will be mine soon! Or is it because he has that fire magic? What is it, Jack?! What is it that makes you want to be his bitch so badly?!"

Jack slapped the prince right across his face. Trying to hide her angry tears, she muttered, "You heartless bastard."

However as she walked away, the prince grabbed her arm and uttered, "That's because you ripped it out and took it from me!" The prince then took a deep breath and spit, "And for that, I hate you. I hate you, Jacqueline. You made me weak and for that I hate you. Do you hear me? I hate you!"

* * *

Back on the ship, the prince's guards began to dissipate. Elsa stood still, her heart beating wildly. She watched her husband struggle listlessly in the murky puddle. The royal physicians began gathering around the injured king but he refused any help.

Enraged, the snow queen marched towards the king, pearls of rain wound trough her hair and saturated her gown. She knelt down by her husband's limp form and placed a cold hand on his bruised cheek, "You need medical attention."

When the king refused any help, the frustrated queen grabbed the equipment from doctor's hands and dragged her husband inside.

"Sit down." Elsa escorted Eric into the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. She hastily made her way into the bathroom, returning with a bowl of warm water, a rag, and a cup of tea. "I should probably check for broken bones first."

Eric stared at the lamp until his eyes burned from the light and he had to look away. He refused to meet his wife's gaze. Elsa looked at his once white shirt, now soaked in rain and shook her head.

"I'm going to have to apply pressure to your ribcage, tell me where it hurts." Carefully, she placed her pale hands on his chest and pressed down lightly. He groaned slightly, grimacing in pain.

"It was worth it," Eric whispered. Elsa quickly removed her hands and stared at him intently.

"What? You thought that getting into a fistfight with Prince Gerard was worth it? Do you even understand how _stupid _you were?" she said as calmly as possible. A silence passed between them and for lack of anything else to do, Elsa took the damp rag from the bowl and began to dab the dirt and blood from his face.

"Well, what would you have done?" he asked, suddenly meeting her gaze. It had been so long since she met his eyes that they looked almost forceful; something in them was burning, demanding an answer.

Elsa's lashes swiped over her cerulean eyes demurely. She refused to let Eric see her concern while she was still fuming over his act of unwarranted chivalry. "Anything but that." When Eric gave her a frustrated look, she continued, "Well, lets see Eric. In the short span of three hours, you have compromised our chance of any negotiation with Ventus, embarrassed not only yourself but me as well, and oh yes! How can I forget? Nearly drank yourself to death! What a way to make impression. "

The room began to heat up, "Well, excuse me for trying to protect _my woman!_"

Eric felt a cold blizzard coming off his wife, "_Your woman_?! What am I? A property to you? Is this what this is all about? You're just like all them. Seeing me nothing more than just a chess piece in your game!"

"What? No! That's not what I meant?"

"Then what do you mean, Eric? Am I just one more of your collections of women back at home? Is that it?"

"No, Elsa!"

But when the queen wouldn't stop her tirade, Eric grabbed her shoulders and finally exploded, "Elsa, you are my woman because you have enslaved me!" Eric continued in a shaking voice, "You have captured me, my heart, my soul, my dignity, and my everything - ever since the first damn snowball you threw at me when we were kids! And trust me, I've tried to forget…to bury my feelings away after all those years because loving you have been the most tortuous, painful and punishing torment a man could ever put himself through. But no matter how hard I've tried, no matter how much work I've buried myself in and no matter how many sleepless nights I've endured. It always comes back to you. So yes, you, Elsa, are my woman because you are the goddess who chains my heart, the queen who enslaves my soul and the woman who I have the privilege to call her my wife."

He took a deep breath and whispered in a desperate voice, " And no matter how infuriating, frustrating and complicated you are and even though you push me away again and again and again, I will always come back to you. Even if it's at world's end, I will follow you. So don't you dare think you can just get rid of me by simply wounding my pride because I am not going anywhere! I am yours and I love you. I love you, I love you, goddamn it, I love you. So there, are you happy?"

Silence hung over them for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, her voice cracked as if she was fighting back her tears, "I'm so angry with you right now."

"Angry?! I just professed my undying devotion to you and you're angry with me?"

Eric was expecting his wife to shout back at him like always. However, she replied in a whisper, "I'm angry with you because…" Her voice quavered, "Because you deserve better, Eric. You deserve better than me. I'm…I'm broken and you kept coming back to me even when I could hurt you."

His expression softened. Unexpectedly, he placed his hand on her face and stroked it with his thumb. "Then go ahead, hurt me."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, "I mean hurt you, kill you."

"Then kill me." Carefully, he pulled her down next to him on the bed. Brushing a strand of wet hair from her face, Eric leaned in close and gently touched his lips to her cheek. He stared at her with earnest eyes. Elsa felt her hear rise into her throat. Tentatively, she placed her trembling fingers on his chest looking up at him with surprise.

Cupping the back of her neck in his hands, he trailed kisses along her jaw line. Eric nuzzled his face in her hair taking in the mingling scents of lilac and rain, relishing in the fact that she was in his arms. His warm breath trickled her ear; Elsa gasped and clutched his shirt. He smiled, knowing it was he that educing her sighs of pleasure. His pulse raced with every kiss, every movement, savoring the moment.

Rain continued to tumble from the heavens, pushing the dirt and grime of life from the ship, washing away the impurities. Elsa listened to it beat against the windows, mirroring her quicken pulse. The sound soothed her quaking nerves and felt all her troubles wash transition into confidence. She wanted this just as much as he did. Handling her as if she were made of porcelain, Eric gently laid Elsa down on the bed and looked deep into her cerulean eyes. Knowing his question, she slowly nodding, sliding her nail under the first button on his shirt.

He lost his hands in her hair and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, his lips slipping down to hers. Eric winced at the sudden pain in his ribs and pulled back.

"Are you okay?" The queen asked alarmed.

"Can't be any better." He smiled and bent down towards her again.

"Are you sure you want this," she hesitated, "are you too drunk?"

"I promise I know what's going on and that you aren't taking advantage of me. Scout's honor," Eric said holding up his right hand. With a coltish grin he added, "And even if you were…I wouldn't blame you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "How charming," she teased in a monotone softer than usual. She reached up to his face and traced the scar along his cheeks. Tears pricked her eyes. Elsa brought him down towards her and kissed him tenderly, "I never wanted to hurt you, Eric. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Shh," Eric whispered, wiping her lashes with his thumb. He laughed lightly, "I should thank you even. Admit it Elsa, the scar is sexy."

The queen gave him a small chuckle. Without another word, he twined his fingers through the straps of her dress and pushed them down over her shoulders. He fumbled briefly with the zipper on the back, but managed after a few clumsy attempts. Elsa unbuttoned the rest of his shirt without further delay and ran her hands over his chest.

Eric paused and stared down at Elsa and held his breath in awe. Bathed in moonlight, her long blonde hair sprawled out on the pillows, and a faint smile upon her lips, she looked serene. "You're so beautiful."

Elsa blushed lightly. She then found his belt and with haste undid the buckle. She pulled at his pants unsuccessfully, not able to get them off. A full minute passed before she gave up. Elsa sighed exasperated, "Did you glue these on?"

He laughed, "Allow me." Sitting up he wiggled out of his pants and threw them on the floor near his shirt and her discarded dress. Eric grinned, his heart racing. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized his lack of clothing. Upon feeling Elsa's fingers crawl up his stomach, his anxiety was replaced with excitement and he hurried to fill their mutual anticipation. His hands tickled the curve of her hips and slowly caressed her thighs as he planted kisses on her neck. Elsa closed her eyes and dug her nails slightly into Eric's shoulders.

"Elsa, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you're not ready. I mean we can-"

Eric was interrupted by a kiss, followed by a soothing voice, "Yes, Eric. I want this." Knowing that her husband wanted to hear more than just a physical consent, Elsa bit her lips and tried to choose a perfect word. She finally concluded, "Eric, you complete me."

Eric smiled at her response and collecting her in his arms, the king moved with every concern for her. Lighting illuminated the sky, sketching the shapes and rhythms of their dance upon the dark walls.

* * *

Meanwhile down the valley of the Ventus kingdom, a young troll ran after the aging troll king, "Why did you tell the princess that?! Us trolls do not interfere with human politics. Not to mention the fact that what you had just told them could create a rift between the fire king and the snow queen. This could potentially end their marriage! Don't you think that's a little out of character for us love experts?" A young troll fumed.

The troll king let out a deep sigh, "Yes but a union between the snow queen and the fire king needs to be broken… A child born of fire and ice must not be born. It is the only sure way to save us all."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy."

"You mean the one the lord is planning to use to bring back his love one?"

The troll king shook his head, "No. I'm talking about another prophecy." The aging creature continued, "It's the prophecy of the ballad of fire and ice."

The young troll gasped, "You mean-"

"Yes and I will need to travel to Arendelle to tell Brother Pabbie about this at once." The troll king grabbed his staff and whispered in a dangerous tone, "The end of the world is coming."

**What do you guys think? Do you like where the storyline is going? I've added more plots into the story so I hope you guys don't get too lost by it. Do you like where Jack and Gerard or Eric and Elsa is going? Again, I'm sorry for those who might be disappointed by the lack of graphic scenes..If you guys think it would be better to include it, I will probably need a volunteer to write it for me haha. But I feel like the 'do it' scenes between Elsa and Eric are more than just that and is based on more emotional basis.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. Thank you so much for the reviews. I can't believe it's above 200. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I won't be able to update as often as I wish to for this week or two (I have chemistry and computer science midterms on the same day boohoo). Hope you enjoy this and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney.**

As the rain started to roll down, the sound of the thunder woke Anna up. Kristoff turned around to his wife, "Hey..Hey... It's alright…It's just a thunderstorm. Just go back to sleep, feisty pants."

Sweating profusely, the princess muttered, "I can't…Every time I shut my eyes, I just kept seeing you lying on the floor…with blood pouring out everywhere…I just I can't…"

Kristoff pulled his wife in for a hug, "It's okay now…I'm okay."

"But you were not." The princess looked up, "You died. And now…with what the trolls said about Eric…I'm just worried…I can't lose my sister too."

"Let's not worry about that right now. You should get some rest."

Anna replied, "But better safe than sorry right? Perhaps we could just annul their marriage. Besides, it's not like Eric and Elsa DID it anyway!"

"Wait, you mean they haven't -" Before he could say anything, the princess stood up from her bed and started heading off to the door. Her husband called after her, "Anna, where are you going?"

Anna replied, "I need to tell Elsa about Eric."

As the sound of thunder and rain continued to echo the room, Eric shut his eyes close as the snow queen's lips traced down his jawlines towards his chest and then to his abdomen. As her cold lips touched his heated body, he arched his back even further. Let's just say their first time was…very interesting, especially with both fire and ice in the same room. He could see frost forming along their bed sheets and much to his dismay but surprisingly to her pleasure, her beautiful skin would be marred with few burns by the end of it. In the beginning, like most loving first time couples, it was gentle, sensual and awkward as hell. However, their experience that night did not stop at round one. At this point, Eric had stopped counting how far along they are by now. All he knew was that his wife was such a damn tease. She would stop at nothing to tease him. She sure did enjoy watching him squirm.

Before Elsa could get down any further, she yelped lightly when her husband flipped her tiny body over. Now with her back against the sheets, she closed her eyes as Eric began kissing her. His butterfly kisses started to trail down her pale body. With a smirk on his face, he placed a kiss on her cheeks and muttered, "I love you." He then placed another kiss on her neck and repeated, "I love you." Now tickling her stomach with his light kisses, he continued, "I love you."

Elsa couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his tickling touch. Once he returned back up to kiss his wife's lips, he gave her a childish grin and asked amusingly, "And you love me too?"

The snow queen laughed at his attempt to give her a puppy eyes face. Eric continued, "Aww come on, Elsa! It's not that hard to say." He then mouthed the word 'L' but when the queen continued to give him a funny look, he concluded, "Fine. I'll even tell you when I first felt it."

Elsa laughed, "You already told me. You heard me sang when we were kids and," She teased in an exaggerated tone, "And I took your breath away."

The king groaned, "That's unfair!" He paused and then grinned mischievously, "But Elsa, I'll let you in on a little secret. Do you remember our first kiss?"

The queen raised her eyebrows, "Yea, it was a dare. Why?"

"Well…It wasn't. I lied. I _forced_ the Arendelle young lords to dare me so I would have an excuse to kiss you."

Elsa gasped and faked an angry face, "Oh no, you didn't."

Eric smiled at her mockingly, "Oh yes, I did."

She then flipped the king over and whispered into his ears seductively, "You, your majesty, had been a very very bad boy."

But before she could kiss him, the king pulled away and said in an amused tone, "Seriously though. I know you can't resist not loving me. Admit it, I'm way too cute for you to handle me."

The queen groaned when he pulled away from her, "You know how I feel about you, Eric."

The king pouted, "You told me you felt it. You felt it when you woke up and your elbow rubbed against mine. That's barely a romantic proclamation."

"Not romantic?" Elsa laughed and deadpanned, "I wrote you 192 letters with the word 'Love, Elsa' at the end of every letter for 16 years. How is that not romantic?"

Then there was silence. Elsa began to worry until the king finally exclaimed, "Awwwww."

Elsa blushed, "What 'Aww?' "

"Awwww. I knew it! I knew it you had a crush on me since we're kids!"

"I never say that!"

"Awwww. Elsaaa you're so cute when you try to be angry!"

"No-" Before Elsa could continue their debate, she heard someone knocked on the door, followed by her sister's voice. The queen gave the king one last kiss, "I got it." She then grabbed her robe and headed towards the door.

"Hello, sis," Elsa said it too quickly and in a very 'unqueenlike' way.

This caught Anna's attention as she asked suspiciously, "Er…Were you in the middle of something?"

Elsa said in a high pitch, "Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Wait. Is Eric in there?" Before the princess could open the door, her sister quickly placed her hand there to close it again. Anna raised her eyebrows, "Anyway…I came here to tell you something. It's about Er-"

"We did it." Without thinking, Elsa blurted out. Blushing feverishly, she regained her composure and continued in a more formal tone. "I mean…Eric and I had consummated our marriage."

Anna thought, '_Damn it. This just complicates A LOT of things._'

When the queen noticed that her sister was staring off into blank spaces, she asked, "Anna, did you heard what I just said?"

The princess was brought back to reality, "Oh yea! That's great! Wowww about freaking time! Am I right?" She then nudged her sister nervously.

Elsa grew suspicious, "Anna…Are you okay? And why did you came here to see me in the middle of the night anyway?"

Anna chuckled, "Oh! I just umm…Miss you y'know! Just wanna check on you since we'll be arriving back at Arendelle like tomorrow…SOO ANYWAY BYE!" With that, the princess rushed off, leaving her sister scratching her head confusingly.

The princess stormed back into her bedchamber, "They did it!"

Kristoff asked, "Wait. What? I'm confused I thought you said…"

"Arggg! This just complicates a lot of things!" She then turned around to her husband, "But, I can't just lie to my sister!"

Kristoff sighed, "Calm down, Anna." He then placed his palm on her tummy, "At least for the baby." When he saw Anna calming down, he continued, "Once we get back to Arendelle, we'll investigate this…We should be back at Arendelle anytime soon."

* * *

"Aww home sweet home," Eric exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Elsa smiled at him and teased, "Well what about Aiden?"

"My uncle is taking care of that right now." He then whispered into her ears, "Besides…I'm pretty sure our advisors won't drag me back there before we produce an heir."

Before the blushing queen replied, the king turned his direction towards a familiar voice. "Hi, Eric. It's been quite awhile." It belonged to Lord Jamie.

Eric immediately ran towards his uncle and hugged him, "Uncle Jamie! We were just talking about you! Wait. If you're here, then who's back at Aiden?"

The lord smiled, "Your chubby cousin Lord Daniel! Who else do you think?"

The king laughed, "Wait! So that pig is feeling a lot better from his injury right? "

"Yes, as soon as I arrived here, Daniel went back to Aiden." The lord then looked at the snow queen and bowed politely, "You must be Queen Elsa. Your beauty does indeed live up to the rumors. My nephew is one lucky man."

Eric laughed, "Of course, uncle Jamie. Anyway, how long are you planning to stay at Arendelle?"

Lord Jamie then turned towards the king and said in a lower tone, "About that, Eric. I need to talk to you." He then whispered, "In private."

The king looked at him confusingly but then nodded anyway. He gave Elsa a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you in a bit okay? I promise I'll be back before tonight's meeting with the council members." He then walked after the lord.

Meanwhile, Anna was strutting down the hallway as she fumed, "I can't believe Kai isn't here! I've never seen that man takes a break before and out of all the days of the year, he decides to take a vacation now?!"

Kristoff ran after his pregnant wife, "Anna. Remember what the doctor said about remaining calm. Look at me." He then motioned his hands up and down, "Whooosaaaa, Anna. Whooosaaaaa." When he saw his wife started to calm down, he continued, "Besides, he'll be back in two days."

Before Anna could say anything, she averted her attention to the captain walking down the hallway, "Hey Jack!" She then walked towards her and said, "I didn't have the chance to thank you for everything." She looked down at her hooked hand and said softly, "I'm sorry about what happened. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just please tell me."

The captain nodded and said curtly, "No need, your highness. I was just doing my job."

"Anywayyyyy…It's too bad that Lord Daniel isn't here. I was gonna set you guys up for a date." The captain blinked confusingly at the princess. Anna continued, "But oh well maybe next time!" As she grabbed her husband's hand and walked away, she saw Prince Gerard staring at them. Having heard of Eric and Gerard's 'disagreement,' the princess stuck out her tongue at him and sauntered away.

The prince walked towards the captain and scoffed, "Who's this Lord Daniel?" When the captain didn't reply and continued to walk, Gerard walked after her and said sarcastically, "Oh wait. I think I know who he is! He's the fire king's fat cousin. Tsk Tsk Tsk Jacqueline. I never opted you for a settler."

But when the captain continued to ignore him, the prince grabbed her arm, "How long are you going to pretend I'm invisible? You do realize we need to talk to each other eventually right? Since we're both sort of stuck in the same job?" When she didn't reply, the prince groaned, "I'm sorry I called you a bitch okay?! There are you happy?"

In a frustrated tone, Jack finally replied, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"That you're a bitch?"

"No. About how you feel about me."

The prince paused for a moment and then finally scoffed, "Like it would change anything. If opportunity comes, I'm sure you'll still be one of those girls who desperately volunteers to be King Eric's little mistress anyway."

He received a slap across his face. As she walked away, the prince yelled after her, "You know what?! I take that back! You're still a bitch!" But despite the searing pain on his face, he couldn't wipe of the smirk on his face as he watched the captain walked away.

Meanwhile, down the Arendelle valley, Kai, the royal family trusted advisor sat down as he panted, "You know, Grand Pabbie. You might think you're old but I'm also old. Next time you pick a meeting spot, pick some where closer to the palace."

Grand Pabbie emerged. Right next to him is his brother, the troll king of Ventus Kingdom, "I thought you would never make it, my old friend."

"Of course I would. The trolls and the Arendelle royal families had been good friends for such a long time. I wouldn't miss it for a world." Kai asked, "Anyway, what is it that you call me for? It must have been an emergency considering your immediate notice."

The troll king simply handed Kai a sheet of paper with a royal seal on. The elderly advisor gasped at its content. Before he could ask anything, the troll king continued sternly, "You must give this to Princess Anna. She will know what to do from there…It is a letter from her father, the past king of Arendelle."

* * *

Back in the meeting room with his uncle, King Eric asked enthusiastically, "So, uncle Jamie when exactly are you returning to back Aiden?"

"Tomorrow," he said curtly.

Surprised, the king probed, "But you just got here. Anyway, why do you suggest we talk about this in private?"

"About that," the lord paused and then handed him a sheet of paper with Aiden royal seal. "Sign this, Eric."

"What is it?" When the king opened the letter, his eyes turned wide open. With a stern voice, he replied, "No. I am not signing this." He threw the sheet of paper away.

The lord replied with a desperate voice, "But, Eric. It's the only way to save us all."

The king said simply, "I am not going to betray Arendelle."

The lord sighed, "Eric, I understand your frustration but you have to hear me out. Weselton and Southern Isles had made a deal with us that if we were to provide them with vital information about the snow queen's kingdom, they would not launch an attack on us." He then handed the king the letter and said sternly, "Sign this, Eric."

"No, uncle. We cannot trust them. They had declared war on all magic and they will betray us once they are done with Arendelle." The king continued, "With the marriage between Queen Elsa and I, Arendelle is our strongest alliance."

"You may think you have a duty to your wife. But let me remind you, Eric. Your duty to your kingdom is more important." Jamie continued gently, "You are too young and too inexperience to understand the subtlety of politics and I am telling you to sign this."

"No!" The lord was taken back by the king's adamant stance. It was the first time the king had ever stood against him when it came to political decision. "I have been listening to your advice far too long already. Ever since I have first sat on this throne, you have been controlling my every move as if I am nothing but your puppet. I even sign most of the letters you made me without even questioning your motive." He then threw the sheet of paper away, "But this. I can't do. I'm sorry uncle. I am the king and this is my final say."

"A man who must say I am the king is no true king!" It was Eric's turn to be taken back by the lord's unusual outraged demeanor. "I see that snow witch had indeed bewitched you with her sorcery. She is blinding your judgment!"

"That snow witch you are talking about is my wife! She is part of our family now and what you are suggesting is treason not only to Arendelle but to me as well. I hope you understand that, uncle."

Silence hung over their room until the lord finally broke it. "I see what it is then... I believe I no longer have a place in your counsel." The lord walked away and before leaving the room, he said a spiteful voice, "A man who holds a woman before his own country's well being is no family to me. Good bye, your majesty."

Elsa paced in front of the meeting room, waiting for her husband to arrive. Before she was about to send out guards to look for him, she saw the king marching towards her.

"Hey, Eric. We should probably get in soon. The council members are all her-" She was interrupted by her husband's lips on hers.

Before she could ask what was going on, the king pulled away from their passionate kiss and said in a desperate voice, "We're the only family we need, right? We'll be together forever. You and me. And if we have kids, we'll be great. I'll be a great dad and you'll be great and it'll just be us. We won't need anybody else, right?"

Confused, the queen answered, "Yes, absolutely. And it won't be just us. There will Anna and Kristoff." She then continued with a laugh, "There's also Olaf, the snowman my sister and I used to build as kids. The one you tried to burn down constantly but failed." Eric laughed at that memory but his smile faltered when the queen continued, "Then there's your family, Lord Daniel and your uncle Jamie."

When Elsa noticed her husband's stressful features, she asked with a concern voice, "Eric, are you okay?"

He regained his composure, "I'm fine. Let's just go inside before we're late." He then offered a hand and smiled, "After you, my queen."

The bowing advisors raised their eyebrows at the king and queen as they entered the room hand in hand. They gawked at the couple questionably at their change of attitudes towards each other. One of the more elderly advisors coughed slightly to regain others' attention, "Your majesties, we have heard about the ambush attempt by the Weselton and the Southern Isles at the princess and her prince consort's honeymoon. We have increased security even more so to prevent any further attempt. Especially with the princess' pregnancy, we sure hope that this attack will not occur again."

The queen replied, "Thank you for your consideration." She then looked at her husband and continued, "Despite King Eric and Prince Gerard's 'disagreement' the other day, it is fortunate that Ventus still remained a firm alliance to us. Emperor Shiro had also sent an ambassador to confirm his alliance as well. However, despite the four kingdoms' alliances, Weselton and Southern Isles are still adamant about their stance. What do you suggest our next move should be?"

"Despite our hesitance in entering war, we strongly urge your majesties to consider the possibility of preparing for it." The counselor turned his attention towards the king and continued, "Considering Aiden's military prowess, what would your suggestion for our next course of action be, your majesty?"

King Eric added, "From a military standpoint, Southern Isles and Weselton are more equipped in terms of their naval power. So our best chance is to build our military base on land. Considering Arendelle and Aiden's geography, I suggest we base our military at the Northern Mountain due to its proximity to both of our kingdoms and the nature defensive mountains. And if I'm not mistaken, Prince Consort Kristoff is also an expert in this terrain so we are definitely at our advantage." He then turned towards Elsa and asked formally, "What do you think, my queen?"

Elsa replied, "I strongly regard this as a viable option considering my," she thought back to the ice castle she built and continued, "Personal experience in that geography." Despite her regal stance, Eric could sense a hint of concern in her voice, "However, wouldn't the cold bother you, your majesty?"

The king gave her a playful smirk and held her hand tight, "Not if you're right there with me." The blushing queen swore she saw half of the advisors gagging and the other half with content smiles on the face.

Back at their study, Elsa said in an amusing tone, "Eric, what you pulled off back there is highly inappropriate."

The king laughed, "Why? Can't I show some public display of affection towards my beloved wife?"

Elsa slapped him jokingly on his shoulder, "Not when we're in front of all the advisors!" She then walked towards the couch and started reading her meeting notes.

He pouted but then a mischievous grin grew right across his face. He walked towards the queen and started massaging her, "You're so tensed sometimes."

Still reading her notes, she replied, "I was born that way,"

"Well maybe I can help you with that," the king then started placing his lips on her shoulder. Subconsciously, Elsa closed his eyes as he continued to kiss her.

Once she caught herself, she immediately turned towards him and scolded, "Eric, not here. Someone could walk in on us."

"So? We're a married couple. Besides, what are they gonna do? They're not going to kick us out of your palace, are they?" He smirked at her and dove in for another kiss. This time, Elsa didn't pull away.

As the king started moving his hands away from her waist towards her thigh, they both suddenly pulled away when they heard a cough followed by a croaking voice of one of their advisors, "Excuse me, your majesties. I had knocked multiple times, but there seemed to be no response."

Elsa blushed feverishly as the king replied to the elderly advisor, "Umm…Sorry things just got a little out of hands."

The old advisor looked down at the king's hand on his wife's thigh and said in a stoic voice, "I can see that. I am glad both of your majesties are seeing the importance of securing Arendelle and Aiden's alliance through producing an heir. "

Before the blushing couple could say anything back to the advisor's bluntness, he preceded to hand the king a letter with Aiden royal seal and said sternly, "I have a letter for you, your majesty. It's an emergency."

Eric immediately asked, "What is it?"

"It's from Lord Daniel. He wrote that there had been military attacks by the Weselton and Southern Isles on certain parts of Aiden."

The advisor paused for a moment and then continued, "He had also stated that your uncle, Lord Jamie, had fallen ill…and had been calling for you, your majesty. His body is as cold as ice and ever since he had returned back to from Arendelle, his conditions had only worsened and had been requesting for you to return home, your majesty."

The king asked solemnly, "How bad is it?"

"Not so well, your majesty." The usually calm advisor appeared to be shaking before he continued, "It appears like the lord is freezing to death."

**What do you guys think? Where do you think the plot is going? How will Eric react to the news? What about Anna and Kristoff once Kai returned? I've also noticed that some reviewers are starting to like the pairing between Jack and Gerard. Tell me what your thoughts are and feel free to give me ideas. You guys have no idea how your reviews have helped me with characterising each character as well as building the plot. Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Valentines! Oh gosh, I really don't have a life. Who am I kidding? You guys are my valentines~ I'm finally done with two of my midterms yipeeee! I will also be starting my internship soon. I got one on Disney animation studio in LA (so I'll need to fly there in march) and also one in a research lab on infectious disease..which also explains my obsession with using bacterial endoxin in this story. I still have to decide on which offer I'm taking though..sigh. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the slow update. Please review :) **

Elsa froze at the revelation. She kept going over it in her mind. She only met the lord once at the sea dock when he greeted her. _Did she hit his heart by accident? Did she freeze the lord's heart like she did with her sister? Did she hurt her husband's uncle? _She softly asked the advisor, "What do you mean by he's freezing to death?"

The advisor continued, "We are not certain of his conditions yet. It might have been the cold or the stress of the war. It could also be something else." Elsa knew he was avoiding any accusation towards her.

Before Elsa could say anything, Eric placed the letter he was reading on the desk and turned towards the advisor, "Will you please leave us alone?" The advisor nodded and left the room.

Once the advisor had left, Elsa immediately spoke up in a shaking voice, "Eric…I don't know what it is that Lord Jamie has…and I don't know if it was me or something else but I promise I didn't…I don't think I did but…I- "

"Elsa, I trust you."

The queen almost didn't believer her ears. She recalled how the king once told her he could never trust her after what happened to his father. "But I thought you said you couldn't trust me," she whispered faintly.

"I know what I said but…I said it because I was just so angry. I was so angry at what happened that I needed someone to put the blame on. That someone happened to beyou…and for that, I'm sorry." Eric looked away and sighed, "If anything I should be angry at myself. I was so angry…so blind by my rage that for a moment, I became a monster."

"Eric, you're not a monster."

"No, Elsa you don't get it. I was so angry that I could feel something…a monster within me taking over." He looked at her and whispered in a shaking voice, "For a moment, I wanted to kill your father and for that, I can never forgive myself."

The queen stood still at his confession. Before she could say anything, the king walked towards the corner of the room with his hands covering his face. With a shaking voice, he continued, "And now because of me, my uncle might not even make it. He and I had a fight the other day and with the war going on, the stress must have taken a toll on his health."

The queen walked towards her husband and placed a cooling hand on shoulder. His skin felt burning to the touch. On any other person, she would have thought the heat was a deadly fever. She wanted to give him an optimistic comment but she knew Eric was not a type of person who appreciated white lies. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Lord Jamie will not give up without a fight," She then whispered, "And Eric, it's not your fault... None of it was." The king continued to turn his back on her and his entire body was shaking as if he was trying to hold back his tears. Elsa knew she had been where he was before and so she did what Eric would have done for her. She wrapped her arms around his sturdy body and placed her head against his broad shoulder. The king turned around and broke down in his wife's embrace.

* * *

Hours later, Elsa was sitting on the couch as she stroked Eric's hair while he laid his head on her lap. The king finally broke the silence, "Sing to me." When the queen looked at him quizzically, he added, "Please." With a blushing face, he then rambled on, "I mean it's fine if you don't feel like it. I just-"

"What song?" Elsa asked with a gentle smile on her face.

A grin formed across his face, "As you wish, my queen."

Elsa sang him the lullaby she sang to her sister when they were kids. It was the same one her husband first heard her sang when they were kids and Eric swore her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Once she finished singing, Eric sat up and cheered, "Wow. That's just wow. I mean next level wow."

The queen blushed, "Shut up."

"I'm serious! If the whole queen thing doesn't work out for you, you could be a singer!"

Elsa deadpanned, "Are you implying that the whole 'queen thing' wouldn't work out for me?"

Eric teased, "No! I'm just saying…" He then lowered his voice and said softly, " I'm just saying that wouldn't it be nice if we both could just run away from all this? No more war. No more responsibilities. We could just be Eric and Elsa."

The queen knew the idea was attractive but also impossible. Nevertheless she entertained her husband's thought, "Oh really? Then what would we do for a living?"

"Well, you could be a very rich and successful singer and I could," the king thought for a moment and concluded, "I could stay home and take care of the kids! I'll just live off your money."

Elsa faked a gasp, "You're such a gold digger."

The king moved closer to his wife and brushed his nose against her neck. Gently pressing his lips against her soft skin, he continued, "Well somebody needs to take care of the kids." Before resting his lips on hers, he whispered, "And let me tell you. I'm expecting a very large family."

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with an intense fervor. Eric pushed Elsa down onto the couch, his lips traveling down to her neck, nipping gently. His hands crawled underneath her dress, his fingers tickling at her sides. Elsa's light laugh only urged him on further.

"Now, what do you think you're about to do?" Elsa asked, eyebrows rose. Slowly, she was scooting out from underneath him.

"Well, you know."

"No, enlighten me." She teased as she got up from the sofa, her face inches from his, as he remained kneeling on the cushion.

As she walked out the room, the king quickly followed her, "I think we should practice. You don't want to forget how to…you know," Eric's face was bright red by this point and Elsa tried her hardest to suppress her smile.

"I don't know, Eric. What if we do it too much and it gets boring?" Elsa began backing up toward the bedroom. She was no longer thinking about the war. All she was thinking about was her husband.

"Pfft, I doubt that will ever happen. Trust me, Elsa. Wait, was it boring for you?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"I don't know. You tell me." Elsa edged closer to their bedroom, a small smile playing on her lips as she did so. "But, after thinking about it, I'm surprised to say that you do have a point. Maybe we should practice." Elsa pushed her back against the door.

Eric advanced quickly, his heart beating faster with each step. "And practice makes perfect right?"

"Right." In an instant, he picked the queen up, pushed the door open with his foot and threw her on the bed.

"Well then, I guess we should start practicing right away," he whispered before pouncing on his wife. Lying on top of her, he teased, "Oh and can we do it in the throne room after this?" The king received a snowball on his face for that comment.

* * *

A young woman with a raven black hair paced back and forth in her house until a more elderly man entered the room. She quickly walked towards him and stated, "Father, you can't work for them! We all know that the youngest prince of the Southern Isles cannot be trusted." Desperate, she voiced, "Father, you're a doctor and an honorable man! You've always taught me that as a physician, you must do no harm!"

"Brianna, it's done!" The man exploded. He finally calmed down; "I'm doing this for our family. You're all I have left and like you said, that prince cannot be trusted. And if I refused to give him what he wants, he will hurt us. Besides, the prince said that he will use it on only one person."

"But father-" However, she was interrupted when she heard a group of men barging in.

The doctor quickly pushed the couch away and opened a secret door, "Brianna, hide in there. Don't come out until I said so."

"No-" However, she was quickly shoved inside.

The man walked towards the door and opened it, "Officer, what can I do to help you-" Before he could finish, the guard stabbed him right across him guts. As he fell onto the floor, Brianna peaked through the door and held back her tears as she saw the guards continued to brutally stab her father to death.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon under the Aiden palace, the prince quickly walked towards the cell. Once he reached his destination, he saw Lord Jamie threatening another old man chained to the wall. Frustrated, Prince Hans raced towards the lord and asked, "Was it necessary? That doctor was a loyal and talented staff to the Southern Isles royal family."

Without looking at him, Lord Jamie replied, "Everything I do, I do for a reason, my prince. This job needs to be kept a secret at all cause and we can't have any mole." He finally turned towards the prince and said, "Do you have what I asked of you?"

The prince shoved a vial towards the lord, "Here, you go. Why do you even need this anyway? It's just some…" Hans tried to think of the correct terms, "some bacterial endotoxin something infection."

"Hypothermia."

The prince scratched his head, "Hypo what?"

The lord grabbed the vial in his hand and looked at it, "It's a condition that made you cold…Freezing cold as if someone had frozen your heart."

Hans looked at him quizzically for a moment and finally understood, "You impressed me, my lord." He then looked around the cell and saw a large mirror placed across the prisoner, "Do you carry this around everywhere? How do you even do it?" When the lord ignored him, the prince groaned and said, "You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest now. You go ahead and have fun continuing to torture that old king." With that, he sauntered away.

The lord walked towards a table nearby and opened a chest filled with four daggers, each of which contained a different color gem. He pulled out the one with a brown color gemstone and walked towards his prisoner, "You heard the prince, your majesty. All you have to do is kill Emperor Shiro with this dagger and I promise the torturing will stop."

King George spat at the lord, "All I heard from that prince was that you carry that mirror around everywhere. Is it because you like to look at your pretty face?" The king was clearly mocking at the lord's burnt face.

"No, it's because I like a good audience." The lord chuckled at walked towards the mirror. The king gasped at the sight of a brunette appearing on the mirror. The lord continued, "Captain, is Prince Gerard there?"

The captain turned around and saw the prince eating an apple. She replied, "Yes, my lord."

"That's great." The lord stated blankly, "Kill him."

The prince choked at the lord's order, "Err…Jack, he's not serious right?" But when the captain continued to walk towards him with a dagger in her hand, he began to back away, "Jack, I know we're not exactly best buds but hey! At least we grew up together. Hell, we even stole those fairy tales books from the library to read together as kids!"

At this point, the captain had pushed the prince against a wall with a dagger against his throat. The prince could feel her entire body shaking. He looked towards the mirror and knew that if Jack failed to follow Lord Jamie's order this time; he would not give her a second chance. Gerard smiled meekly at her, "Make it quick."

But when the captain refused to budge, he continued in a desperate voice, "Jacqueline, you have to do it. He will not give you a chance this time and unlike the princess, I'm neither innocent nor am I pregnant." Her body was shaking and Gerard could see her fighting back her tears. She was hesitating.

"Enough!" They heard King George's voice coming from across the mirror, "I'll do it! I'll kill Emperor Shiro!"

The lord smiled and ordered, "Captain, you may release the prince." With that, the mirror returned to its blank state.

When the captain pulled away, Gerard rubbed his throat and coughed, "Phew, that was a close call. See? I told you that Lord Jamie is a crocodile. He raised me up and he didn't even hesitated when he told you to kill me. Oh and can you believe it when my father actually told him to stop? It's probably because he loves his throne so much." However, when he saw that the captain wasn't replying, he walked towards her, "Hey Jack, are you okay?"

The captain flinched at his touch and ran towards the corner of the room. With her body shaking profusely, she held both her hands against the wall and began to breathe in quickly as if she was suffocating. The captain was having a panic attack.

Gerard slowly walked towards her and said gently, "Jack, calm down." When the captain flinched away again at his touch, he prince continued in a frustrated tone, "Damn it! Just..Just think of happy thoughts. Err books. Yes, books! You like reading. What about Peter Pan?! It has a happy ending right?"

Gerard groaned, "Damn it, woman! Er..Err…Try holding your breath!" But when the captain continued to hyperventilate, the prince threw his hands in the air, "To hell with it!" The next thing the captain knew was that his lips were on hers and that she had stopped breathing.

She was brought back to reality when the prince pulled away. The captain slapped him right across his face, "What the hell was that for?!"

However, the prince smiled, "It worked!"

Confused at his reaction, the breathless captain asked, "What?"

Gerard looked at her and replied, "I read somewhere that holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Jack could barely hear him whispered, "And when I kissed you…I took your breath away."

The prince moved closer towards the captain's face and before he could close the gaps between their lips, he felt her head knocked hardly against his. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"I hate you," she hissed and sauntered away.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Eric knew he had to return to Aiden today. As much as he wanted to visit his uncle, a part of him wanted to lay down with his wife forever. Eric lay on his side, his chin nuzzled in the crook of Elsa's neck, his arm draped over her waist. She looked so peaceful. When Elsa finally opened her eyes, Eric whispered, "Good morning, wife."

Elsa smiled, "Good morning, husband." But when she turned around to see the time on the old grandfather clock, she quickly pulled away, "Eric, you're going to be late! Your ship leaves at nine , remember?"

The king pulled his wife back to the bed and pouted, "But I don't want to go."

The queen sighed and pulled away. She walked towards their closet and took out her husband's clothes. She laid in down on the bed and said firmly, "Dress up. Now."

Eric continued to pout but dressed up anyway. As the queen began to put on her dress as well, Eric smiled mischievously and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind, "One more round?" He nuzzled his nose against her neck and continued, "In the throne room?"

Elsa quickly pulled away and laughed, "For the last time, we are not doing it in the throne room?"

"Why not?" The king teased, "Just imagine you sitting on that throne…and me kneeling in front of you…and going down on-"

"Because that's where I work." The blushing queen quickly interrupted her husband, "Not to mention the fact that there are portraits of my father, grandfather and great grandfather staring down at us."

"Fine." The king pouted. But before he left the room, the king asked meekly, "Oh and Elsa, would it be okay if umm…Jack could umm…Escort me back to Aiden?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows and laughed lightly, "Eric, are you asking for my permission?"

The king blushed, "Well umm…Considering how the last time went when Jack and I hung out…I kinda want to make sure…you know that there's nothing going on between us and um-"

He was interrupted by a kiss on his lips, "I trust you, Eric." He then felt her cold hands slowly tracing his back as she whispered seductively into his ears, "Oh and you wouldn't dare." With that, the queen pushed the king towards the door jokingly, "Now go before you're late!"

Eric smiled and held out his hand, "After you, my queen."

When they arrived at the sea dock, Eric let go of his wife's hand. He then held out a necklace and placed it around her neck, "This belonged to my mother and I want you to have it. It's for good luck charm."

"Eric, I can't. I mean it belonged to your mother I just can't-"

"I insist." The king then kissed her on the lips lightly, "Stay safe, okay?" He then kissed the back of her hand and looking up to meet her eyes, he said, "I love you."

When he let go of her hand, Elsa thought, '_Come on, just say the words._' She quickly walked towards her husband and said, "Wait, Eric." When he turned around, she bit her lips and said, "Write to me." _Damn it._

Eric laughed, "Everyday." He gave her one last kiss and parted ways.

Before he entered the ship, Anna and Kristoff greeted him. The prince consort bowed politely but the princess pulled the king into a sudden hug. When she pulled away, she looked at him sternly and asked in a vulnerable voice, "Eric, we're a family right? And families always take care of each other right?"

The king looked slightly taken back by her question but replied, "Yes, of course."

Anna sighed, "I know my sister hasn't said it yet…but she loves you… very very much." She then continued in a softer voice, "So, please don't break her heart."

"I would never- and Anna, are you okay?" Eric was concerned by the princess' strange questions.

The princess shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine. It's probably just the mood swings." She laughed meekly and pointed her finger towards her tummy, "You know with the baby and all!"

The king laughed and gave his sister in law one last hug, "You take care of yourself and my little niece or nephew okay?" He then looked at Kristoff and chuckled, "Make sure she stays out of trouble, Kristoff." With that, the king entered the ship.

As the captain leaned against the border of the ship, she stared blankly into the sea. Eric couldn't help but noticed this. He teased her in a lovey dovey voice, "Look like someone's in love~"

Jack was brought back to reality as she looked away, "What are you talking about?"

The king laughed, "Tell me who's the lucky bastard?"

The captain's eyes widened, "You know?"

Eric scratched his head, "Know what? The only 'literal' bastard I know around here is-" He immediately turned around when he saw Prince Gerard approaching them, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The prince scoffed, "Calm down, your majesty. I've never visited Aiden before and I believe it is my duty to learn more about my alliance. Besides, I assumed you would be happy that I'm here with you…Unless you want me to stay back at Arendelle with your wife." Before the king could throw the smug prince a punch, the captain held him down.

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth in her courtroom and jumped slightly when Princess Anna skipped into the room and handed her the letter. Frustrated, the queen asked, "As a matter of interest, will there ever be a time when I read the letters first?"

"Not when it could be from Eric." The princess had not told her sister about what the trolls told her but she had made sure to read all the letters sent by Aiden Kingdom to make sure he wasn't plotting something against Elsa. It would be the last thing Anna wanted to happen, considering the king and her sister's happy relationship. However, this first letter sent by her brother in law seemed harmless enough. The princess teased, "Oh and you'll enjoy this. He has quite a real flair for description." The queen blushed as she ran her fingers on the edges of the letter. She quickly unfolded the parchment and scanned her eyes through the content.

_"Dear St. Valentine,_

_I am writing to you to report a crime of the beautiful snow queen who has stolen a heart of the fire king ever since he was just a young boy. As I gazed out in the starry night, all I could see is the image of her dancing among the starlights. For she is not real. For she does not belong on this lowly earth. For she belongs up there among the stars: beautiful and out of reach. I know it has only been a few days since she and I had last seen each other, but there has not been a single thought that ran through my mind without her in it. I find myself sitting on my desk writing this letter endlessly, not being able to think of the battle strategy or what it is to come when I return back to Aiden and hear from Lord Daniel of the damage done by the Southern Isles and Weselton. Since she and I had departed, I incessantly live over in my memory of her caresses and affectionate solicitude. The charms of this incomparable thief kindle continually a burning and a glowing flame in my heart. All I could think about was her face and the last tender moments she and I shared together. Her kisses rob me of reason, and inflame my blood. Believe me it is not in my power to have a single thought which is not of her. I hope before long to crush her in my arms and cover her with a million kisses burning as though beneath the equator. I may not be a love expert that you are but I believe that the best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us want to reach for more, that plants a fire in the burning heart. Right from the start, this snow angel was a thief for she has stolen my heart. __She has bewitched me, body and soul and_ I am nonetheless her willing victim. My request of you-is could you on this day whisper in her ear that someone loves her very much and more and more each day?. Also tell her that this someone would run down like an old clock without her so she must always stay where she is because that someone will always come back to her. Even if it's at world's end, he will follow her for she has forever chained his heart.

_Your greatest fan,_

_Eric." _

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Aiden, Lord Jamie stared at Queen Katherine's diary in his hand and then out of the window. He looked at the full moon in the sky and thought, _'Two more full moon cycles left and we will be together again.'_

**This chapter is a transition chapter. More like the calm before the storm chapter I guess. What do you guys think? Do you like how the plot is going? What do you think Anna and Kristoff's reactions would be when Kai returned? Also, do you like Jack/Gerard or Eric/Elsa scenes? In the letter Eric wrote to Elsa (and St Valentine), I used some of the references from some movies (take a guess) and also from the love letters between Napoleon and his dearest Josephine. I can't believe the amount of cheese I put in this chapter. But meh, it's valentines day so I'm allow to do so hehe. Hope it's not too much though. Tell me what you guys think. Please review and sorry for the slow update. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's getting intense I feel like. The reasons I put in alot of cheese for the last couple of chapters is because I like the shift in mood. As for my internship, I've decided I'll do the disney animation one (even though I'm an inconclusive pre med lol) I feel like freshman year is the year to explore and I could probably do lab work during school year anyway. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney (But look out for some new Frozen/Disney mobile games because I might the ones designing those hehe)**

Elsa placed Eric's letter down and threw her hands in the air frustratingly. The confused princess asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like the letter he wrote you?"

"That's the point. I like it too much" The blushing queen traced her hands on the letter, "You are right. He has quite a flair for description. Whatever I write to him will be too bland and boring compared to this!" At this point her hands were covering the queen's face.

"Hmm…" The princess laughed, "I don't know! Just write out your feelings!"

"I'm not good with words… especially when it comes to _this_!" The queen muttered, "I'm the ice queen, remember?"

Anna laughed, "Then why not tell him how you feel the other way?"

"What do you mean?"

The princess shrugged and walked out the room, "I don't know. You tell me."

Elsa groaned. She walked to her study and brought out a paper and quill. After wasting multiple papers, the queen groaned and finally gave up. She threw the quill and the parchment onto the desk and sauntered towards the piano. She sighed as she started playing. Memories of her and her husband floated in. She recalled how he first tried to teach her pipe organ back in Ventus. It was impossible for her. However, once back in Arendelle, she remembered showing him the piano. He looked at it quizzically at first but joined her once she started playing the music.

Then it hit her. The snow queen grabbed a piece of music from the piano stand and returned to her desk. Once she wrote the short note attached to it, she placed piano notes inside the parchment. With that, she called in the messenger to arrange a bird to send the letter to her husband.

_"My dearest Eric,_

_I must say I am really impressed and quite flattered by your real flair of description in the letter that you had sent. As you must have known by now, I am not good with words (more like lexically impaired) when it comes to you. However, I can assure you, the parchment maker's wife has been buying herself a new dress or two as of late. As embarrassing as it sounds, I, the snow queen of Arendelle, have been mulling about in my study attempting to craft the perfect "professional, but charming" letter that can possibly be written. Yet, unfortunately, each letter is as dreadfully boring as the last._

_But I also know that these days will be full of sorrow as the worry of your kingdom and your uncle has done to you. So will you allow me to offer my support or be it at a distance? If I cannot be with you, I pray that you would hear my voice in the music that I sent. You know of my love for the piano and this is the song I wrote for you. And I play with you in the music of my heart._

_Love,  
Elsa. "_

However, it was not the fire king who was reading the letter. It was the prince of Southern Isles, "Oh my god!" The prince began rolling out laughter as he pulled out the letter and the piece of music. He walked towards Lord Jamie and continued to laugh, "This is priceless! Who knew right?! This is the snow queen we're talking about! She is apparently smitten by your nephew! Oh and I also read the letter he sent. Gosh I must say that the fire king is definitely the clingy one of their relationship!"

But when the lord didn't reply, the prince continued, "This is perfect. Just imagine how broken they would be if they thought the other had betrayed them."

"Don't get too excited, my prince." The lord finally replied, "Do you have everything set up?"

Hans replied, "Of course. Actually, the plan should be going on," he then pulled out his pocket watch and continued, "Right about now."

* * *

Jack was steering the ship when the king approached her, "Why haven't she written back yet?"

The captain stated blankly, "Maybe the letter got delayed."

"No, what if she hated it? I mean maybe it's too 'cheesy.' Maybe I scared her off with my real flair of description."

The captain heard something. She stopped steering the ship. "I'm sure she loves it," Jack replied to the king curtly. She began walking to the source of the sound.

Eric continued, "Seriously though Jack-"

"Shush. I think I heard something," the captain whispered. The king stopped talking. He then joined the captain and began creeping slowly towards of the sound as well.

Just before they could reach the destination, the both fell backward when a man popped up from the source. Both the king and the captain exclaimed simultaneously, "What the hell are you doing there?"

The prince stumbled out, "What? This is a free ship! I can stay anywhere I want."

The king raised his eyebrow, "Because it seems like you were eavesdropping."

Gerard answered in a higher pitch when he looked nervously towards the captain, "What? No! Of course not! No why would I ever do such thing?"

Eric deadpanned, "Uhh…Perhaps you're just interested in the content that I wrote to my wife."

"Psh. Please. She may have a pretty face but I'm not interested in her. Besides, her lips are too cold. I swear I was freezing when-"

The king lunged towards the smug prince. "I'm going to kill you right now!"

The captain sighed and held the two royal pains back. However, the trio stopped fighting when the heard one of the guards yelled out, "We've been ambushed!"

Pulling out their swords, the three lunged towards their attacker. They were dressed in black but Eric could see that their swordsmanship skills are definitely not that of the pirates. They were that of the trained royal military training.

Just when the king turned around, he saw one attacker rushing towards him. Before he could react, he felt someone pushing him away. Unexpectedly, that someone happened to be the smug prince. As the prince fought of the attacker, he was cornered to the border of the ship. He looked down nervously to the water beneath.

The attacker teased, "Look like someone's afraid of the water." With that, he shoved Gerard down into the freezing sea.

_Typically, when the victims realized that they could not keep their head above water they tended to panic, leading to the classic "surface struggle". They gasped for air at the surface and hold their breath as they bobbed beneath. Struggling to breathe, they couldn't call for help. Their bodies were upright, arms weakly grasping, as if trying to climb a non-existent ladder from the sea. This stage lasted just 20 to 60 seconds._

_When the victims eventually submerge, they held their breath for as long as possible, typically 30 to 90 seconds. After that, they inhaled some water, spluttered, coughed and inhaled more. Water in the lungs blocked gas exchange in delicate tissues, while inhaling water also triggers the airway to seal shut – a reflex called a laryngospasm. This second stage was when there was a feeling of tearing and a burning sensation in the chest as water goes down into the airway. Then that sort of slipped into a feeling of calmness and tranquility. _

_That calmness represented the beginnings of the loss of consciousness from oxygen deprivation, which eventually results in the final stage: the heart stopped beating. The prince was moving towards the last stage. _

_Gerard could feel the water rippling effect as if someone had just jumped down to pull him back up to the ship. He heard noises ringing around him. But, all it was to him was a blur. However, he heard his father's voice from somewhere, 'Why won't you just die, bastard?' The memory of when he was a boy started flashing in. He could remember the feeling of his father's callous hand on his head as his face was pushed into the freezing water._

"I got this!" The king shouted as the captain drug the prince out of the freezing river. The captain shivered and breathed in heavily at the sight of the prince's blue face. She had seen countless people died or injured right in front of her and she would always be able to react to the situation. She was trained that way. Even when Eric was injured, she was able to react. But now, seeing the state of Gerard, the captain stopped moving, thinking and even breathing. She just froze.

Having been trained in the military, Eric knew what to do. He began chest compression, placing the heel of his hand in the middle of his chest. After thirty compressions, he immediately opened the prince's airway. The king thought to himself, '_I guess this is what you got for kissing my wife._' The king rolled his eyes and then pinched Gerard's nose and made a seal over their mouths. Hey gave the prince a breath big enough to make the chest rise. Suddenly, the smug prince began coughing out water. When the prince looked up and realized that the fire king have been performing a CPR on him, he pushed the king away, "Did you just *ucking kiss me!?"

The king spat, "I just saved your life, you arse!"

"Well you wouldn't need to if I didn't save yours!"

The prince was expecting the king to exclaim back however the king replied curtly, "You're right. You did save my life." The king got up and said simply, "Thank you." At the King Eric's comment, the entire crew bowed down to the prince for saving their king's life.

Having warded off the attackers, the men headed back to the cabin. Just before Gerard was about to do so, he saw the captain standing still by the edge of the ship. When he approached her, she stated simply, "You really saved his life?"

The prince replied without looking at her, "Does that surprise you?"

Still shaken by the thought of losing the smug prince, the captain tried to maintain a distant voice, "Well how do I put it? You and Eric aren't exactly 'mates.'"

Gerard chuckled lightly, "That doesn't mean I'm allowing your little 'crush' to perish on this ship."

The captain ignored the prince's mockery. She didn't know what to say so all she could utter was, "Thank you."

The prince smiled coyly and tapping his finger on his lips, he said smugly, "Perhaps gratitude is in order now."

Jack smirked, "That's what the thank you is for."

Gerard moved in closer and whispered, "Oh so is that all your king's life is worth to you?"

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to handle it." Jack barely muttered.

The prince took a step closer, "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Just before he could close the gaps between their lips, he felt the captain pushed him away suddenly, followed by a slap across his face.

Touching his face, the winced, "Is it always going to be this way?! You know what? You can be such a bit-"

However, he was interrupted when the captain suddenly pulled him by the collar and smacked her lips on his. When she pulled away, he asked breathlessly, "What was that?"

The captain walked away and without looking at him, replied, "A one time thing."

Meanwhile, Eric was heading back to his room. However as he walked back, something on the floor caught his eyes. It must have fallen off one of the attacker's uniform. He picked it up and his eyes went wide open. _No, it can't be. _He was looking at a badge. It had Arendelle royal symbol on it.

* * *

Princess Anna had just returned from her physician check up when she stumbled upon her husband having a conversation with Kai.

She heard Kristoff whispered angrily with a letter in his hand, "You can't show this to her. She's pregnant and this will only make her stress. Also, why would my family hide such an important matter from us for such a long time?"

The advisor replied urgently, "But your highness, you out of all people should know that the trolls should be trusted."

"What are you guys talking about?" Anna asked.

Both heads turned to her. Before Kristoff could say anything, the princess grabbed the letter in Kristoff's hand. As she scanned through its content, her eyes shot wide open. She immediately took off.

_'Elsa. I need to find Elsa,'_ Anna thought as she raced through the corridors. Her sister is in the meeting right now but she didn't care. She barged into the room.

"This is absurd. We need more evidence to confirm the accusation!" Anna was surprised to see the usually regal and calm queen standing up and losing her temper.

The advisor refuted, "But we have enough evidence, your majesty! I understand your frustrations but the evidences are stacking against the king. This must be the reason why Aiden was pushing towards the marriage between your majesty and King Eric because they want to gain inside information about Arendelle. Your majesty, the king has been using -"

"Enough!" The snow queen sent out a cold breeze. "We will not do anything until we hear back from the king."

"But has he written back to you yet, your majesty? It has been what? Three, four weeks?"

Anna finally had it, "What's going on?"

Elsa turned towards her sister, "Not now, Anna."

Before the princess could refute, the advisor pleaded in a more desperate tones, "There have been attacks around Arendelle's territories and the reports have allegedly shown that King Eric is behind of all this. The trails, the eye witnesses – all of them had led to Aiden!" The advisor then thrown a piece of letter on to the round table, "We also found this is the ship. It has Captain Jack's handwriting along with Aiden royal seals. It turns out that Aiden has been the one who orchestrated the pirates attack."

The queen debated, "King Eric was hurt in that attack trying to save me!"

"But was the king mortally injured, your majesty? He probably only wanted your majesty to trust him." The advisor handed her a piece of paper, "Your majesty, you need to sign this."

When Anna noticed her sister had finally fallen silent, she approached the queen in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Elsa… But he's right."

The queen turned around, "What do you mean?"

Anna sighed but handed her sister the letter, "Read this, Elsa."

Elsa cautiously grabbed the letter and scanned through its content.

_Dear Elsa and Anna,_

_By the time you have read this letter, your mother and I would no longer be by your sides. Although we know that we had told you that our journey would only take a few weeks, I'm afraid that we may not be able to return in time for Christmas as we have promised you, Anna. _

_Elsa, when you were five, I have promised your hand in marriage to King Frederick's son, Eric, in hope to unite our kingdoms. Due to unfortunate circumstances, this arrangement was never official. With the growing hostility between Aiden and Arendelle, we believe that the marriage between both of you would end the conflicts and that is why your mother and I initially plan to travel to Aiden to agree on this arrangement. However, there is more than what is seen. A union between the two of you must not be forged. For it would bring the demise to us all._

_Remember that we love both of you very much and that every decision we made, we do it for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

_King Nicholas of Arendelle._

Elsa stared at her father's signature and Arendelle's royal seal. Before she could say anything, the princess spoke up, "Elsa, mom and dad never return from that trip to Aiden." She took a deep breath and continued, "Dad must have been trying to warn us about Eric's schemes."

The queen finally replied in a shaking voice, "Where has this father's letter been all these years? Why now?"

"Kai said that dad kept the letter with the trolls and told them not to give it to us until it is of complete necessity. I guess this is about time."

Elsa felt her hands trembled. _Maybe her advisors are right. Perhaps Eric was just using her all along to get back to what he thought her father did. Perhaps he was just like all of them. Like Hans. Seeing her as nothing more than just a piece of the game. Perhaps-_

However, her train of thought of interrupted when a guard came barging in, "Your majesty," he panted, "There has been an ambush! An ambush at the local village nearby!"

The queen immediately ordered, "Bring me my horse!"

"But, your majesty! It could be dangerous!" One of the advisors spoke up.

"I need to see it for myself and perhaps I could also be of some assistance." The queen shot back. At the freezing cold wind, the guards gulped and ran out to prepare the queen's horse.

Anna ran outside after her sister with Kristoff catching up behind her, "Let me go too!"

Now on her horse, Elsa sighed, "You can't come, Anna. You're pregnant and you're also my current heir. So if anything happens to me-"

"No it won't! Fine if I can't come, then you need to go protect her." She pushed her husband towards the horse. Elsa sighed but knew it was futile to refute her sister.

Anna said softly to her husband, "Both of you stay safe, okay?" Kristoff nodded and gave Anna one last kiss before getting on the horse.

As her sister, husband and royal guards headed off, Anna excused herself from the crowd. She walked towards the lake nearby. It was pretty cold out but she needed to think. She rubbed her hand on her now swollen belly as she sighed at the thought of the confusion her sister must be going through. As she was about to turn around, she felt a sturdy figure right behind her.

Just when she was about to push the man away, she heard him said, "Hello, Princess." Her attacker tried to close her mouth but the princess managed to fight him off. However, during the struggle, she felt herself beginning to fall down. As she felt the momentum of the freezing water touched her skin, she tried to call for help. But with her pregnant belly, it was too hard for her to swim. She heard some voices coming towards her direction. But the more she fought her way up, the quicker she felt her head submerged into the freezing water. Then, the darkness started creeping in.

* * *

As Elsa rode into the village, she couldn't believe the image of what she had witnessed. Her people were suffering. Children were crying over the bodies of lost parents and wives were wailing over their lost husbands. She felt her heart clenched. She was their queen and she was not able to prevent their losses. Their horses halted when one of the guards brought her one of the attacker.

The queen asked, "Who sent you?"

When the man just laughed at her, Elsa's voice grew harsher, "Answer me! If you think you can target me by-"

He finally looked up and chuckled, "You're not the target, your majesty."

_'What does he mean?'_

The man smirked, "You're exactly where I want you to be." Then it hit her, _'Anna.'_

"Back to the palace! Now!" They immediately headed back to the palace. At the sight of the princess lying frigidly on the floor as the physicians tried to attend to her, Kristoff rushed off to his wife's side. His entire body was shaking as he called out her names.

Elsa's world moved slower. She could not process what had just happened. It felt surreal. _No, this is not true. _She marched towards the attacker who was held down by several guards. Ever since he was caught, he had refused to say a word. But at the sight of the snow queen, he smirked.

Elsa held out a sharp icicle to his throat and barked, "Who sent you?!"

The man laughed, "The king sent his regards."

The queen refused to believe. It can't be. She needed confirmation. "Which king?"

The attacker smiled, "King Eric… Your husband." With that, he pushed the guards away and grabbed the icicle on Elsa's hand and ripped his own throat open as he succumbed to his death.

As Elsa's eyes alternated between the dead attacker and Kristoff crying over her sister's unmoving body, she felt her inside began to crumble to pieces. She snapped. The queen turned towards the advisor standing next to her and stated coldly, "I'll sign it."

* * *

Having just arrived at Aiden, Gerard immediately marched through the corridor, trying to find the captain. He hated it when someone left him without having said the last words. He hated it even more when that someone happened to be Jack. With the aspect of war coming up, he wanted-needed to ask the captain something. When he finally saw her sitting in her room with her back against him, the prince walked towards her and grabbed her hand. It must have been her military trained reflex that caused her to swivel around with her dagger. It gave him a small cut on his face.

He cried, "Fuck. This isn't going to leave a scar is it?!"

For a moment, the prince thought the captain looked almost concern. Her demeanor immediately changed when she coughed, "Don't be such a wuss. It's only a small cut. And you should have knocked." She then walked towards a cabinet and pulled out medical kits. She returned to the prince and started tending the wound across his face, "Let's do something about this before your face is ruined for good."

Jack knew she had annoyed the prince but didn't know the reason why he had hurried here to see her. The atmosphere grew quiet. As Jack tended the prince's wounded face with a towel, the prince finally broke the silence, "Once we're done with this job, let's get the crap out of all this."

When the captain looked at him quizzically, Gerard continued confidently, "You with your ship and me with my money, we could sail across the world. We could go anywhere we want. Hell, we could travel at world's end or even go to that 'Neverland' place we read about as kids." He then continued in an amusing tone, "It will be like our little happy ending."

Jack scoffed, "Yea, right. We're bad guys, Gerard." She thought back to the memory of how lord Jamie's plan had almost taken the prince's life. She said sternly, "And bad guys don't get happy endings." She then continued to dab his wound with the wet towel and continued softly, "Besides, you're the heir to Ventus. You can't just run away from all this shit."

Silence hung over them for what seemed like eternity until the prince whispered softly with a hint of vulnerability in his voice, "I could do it, y'know…I could abdicate. I'm sure the king's relatives would be more than glad to line up for my position." The prince tried to catch the captain's eyes and continued softly, "Jack, I would abdicate for you."

The captain finally looked at the prince, confused at his change of attitude. She then stated in a frustrated tone, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Equally frustrated, the prince replied, "Are you that stupid or are just pretending to be? Because I'm pretty darn sure I'm being damn obvious here."

Jack replied dangerously, "Call me stupid one more time and I swear I wil-."

"Settle down with me, Jack." When the captain froze at his confession, the prince placed his hand on hers and repeated, "Jacqueline, I am asking you to settle down with me."

Meanwhile Eric was marching towards his uncle's bedchamber. He looked at the Arendelles badge he found on the ship but quickly dismissed it and placed it in his pocket. Once he entered, he saw physicians swarming the lord.

"You're cold as ice, uncle," his voice grew worried when he placed his heated hand on his uncle's forehead.

The lord coughed, "It's the snow queen…she did this."

Confusion, betrayal and anger flushed into the king's emotion. Eric removed his hand immediately, "No, that can't be true."

Lord Jamie dismissed the physicians and croaked, "She found out about our conversation…and she froze my heart."

Eric shook his head and backed away, "No, she would never. She has no reasons to."

"But she does, Eric." The lord calmly stated, "Three years ago, the King and Queen of Arendelle traveled to Aiden to negotiate a deal. I thought you were too young and still angered by the past that I didn't want to tell you what was going on…However, their ship never arrived. They must have been lost at sea but the snow queen must have thought we were responsible."

When the king stood still, the lord continued on, "It's also not the only reason why Arendelle would betray us, Eric. With the war and the-"

"I need to write to her first. This must have been a misunderstanding."

"I'm afraid it's too late, your majesty." The lord reached out a piece of paper and handed it to the king, "Arendelle has already declared war on Aiden."

**TADA! I hope you like this chapter. Good job on those who caught the references (I used a lot of Young Victoria, a line of each for Pride and Prejudice and The Notebook.) What do you guys think? What will Eric respond to Arendelle's declaration of war? How will Kristoff and Elsa cope with Anna's attack. And do you guys like Jack and Gerard? Do you like where the plot revolving Lord Jamie/Prince Hans and the whole end of the world thing is heading off to? MAJOR SPOILER: character's death coming up. Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm back. I don't think I'll be able to update again until Thursday because of my yet another midterm. I hate the quarter systems..Always keeping me on top of my toes. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney**

Chapter 16

Elsa watched as Kristoff took her sister in his arm and carried her to the physicians' room. '_She's as cold as ice. The lake she fell into was freezing cold._' She heard them snow queen dared not move in any closer. _'She's as cold as ice' _kept repeating itself in her mind. The image of her sister's frozen statue flushed into her memory. She watched as Kristoff cradled Anna limp form close, pressing their foreheads together. The queen couldn't take it. Her husband's betrayal, the inevitable war, and her sister's state. She moved towards the door abruptly. The sun was too bright, too blinding, even from outside the window. The people looked at her, some with fear, most with pity. She kept walking and walking to her bedroom. To where her sister would always knocked on the door every morning…wanting to build a snowman. She opened the door and went inside. The queen shut the door, fell onto the ground, and head in her hands, she cried.

"Save her, please," Kristoff begged the physician.

The doctors looked at him nervously, "Her body's as cold as ice. It appeared that her once frozen state must have made her body more susceptible to the cold… Her highness appeared to be in a comatose state."

Kristoff held back his tears as he held his wife closer. Once the royal physicians had left, the ice harvester broke down. "Anna…" He then tried to use the words she once used to him, "You have to stay strong okay? We're going to have the best life, you and me. You can't give up now because we're supposed to be together. This is our happy ending…We're supposed to a family."

But he heard nothing from his wife. He walked towards the mirror and threw a fist against it. He fell down to the ground and head in his bleeding hands and broke down. Suddenly, he stopped crying. He abruptly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Elsa heard a loud bang against the door.

"Not now, Kristoff," The queen tried to maintain a strong voice.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Kristoff continued knocking.

Elsa knew it was futile to ignore her brother in law. She limply stood up and finally opened the door. "What is it, Kristoff?" However, her teary eyes went wide open when she saw whom he was with. He was with Grand Pabbie, the troll king of Arendelle.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "May I see the princess?"

Elsa nodded and led the troll king towards her sister's room. He examined the princess and muttered, "If it was the head, I might be able to help." Grand Pabbie looked down at Anna's pregnant belly and continued, "But this is the heart. Not of just one, but two."

"Please, is there a way you could help her and our baby?" Kristoff's voice grew desperate.

"Her body is as cold as ice." Elsa froze at the troll king's word. But then he continued in an unsure voice, "But there might be something…The only to fight ice is with fire. You will need the help of the one whose vein runs with heat and fire."

_'Please. Please not him,' _Elsa cried inside her head.

"You will need the help of King Eric," the troll king concluded.

* * *

As Grand Pabbie returned back to the valley with a heavy heart, he turned around to see his brother, the troll king of Ventus, staring at him with full hatred in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have told them. This could bring the fire king and the snow queen closer to each other once again," The troll king muttered dangerously.

Grand Pabbie sighed, "Brother Boulder, you don't understand. The princess is my grandson's wife and she is with a child."

"I hope you know what you're doing, brother," he muttered dangerously and walked away.

* * *

"Arendelle had already declared war on Aiden. It's too late. There must be another way," the queen stated coldly.

"Elsa, but there's no time for another way! This is the only way!" Kristoff threw his hands in the air.

"If we traveled there by ship, Aiden will shoot us down," Elsa deadpanned.

"Then we'll meet him half way at the Northern Mountain. At your ice castle. It has a perfect location just exactly between Aiden and Arendelle!"

"He won't listen to us. He hasn't been replying to any of the letters we have wrote to him in hope to negotiate."

"Then I'll go to Aiden and talk to Lord Daniel! If I can't go there by ship, then I'll go there by land. The path may be more dangerous but there is a shortcut to Aiden through the Northern Mountain. Lord Daniel and Anna had been good friends since they're kids. Eric would listen to him." The ice harvester pleaded, "Please, Elsa. At least let me go to Aiden to talk to Lord Daniel…Eric sees Anna like a little sister he would help her."

"A little sister whom he sent someone to kill!" The queen finally broke. Taken back by the queen's outburst, Kristoff fell silent. Elsa muttered in a shaking voice, "It was all a game to him. Anna was just a pawn in his game."

Kristoff moved closer and grabbed her shoulders, "Elsa… he loves you."

The queen flinched away, "No, he doesn't."

"Elsa, he lov-"

"Don't. Don't say it, Kristoff. Because...because no one could ever love me." Kristoff looked at her. He no longer saw a composed, regal queen. All he saw was a lost, heartbroken girl. With a shaking voice, she continued, "And I've heard what the physicians said. How her frozen heart made her susceptible to the cold…I'm a monster. All I've ever done is hurt the ones I care most about. And now because I was so blind, so stupid. Because I trusted the man I thought could possibly love me, I have hurt the one person I am sure I love and love me too. I've hurt my sister."

Kristoff grabbed her shoulder spoke softly, "Maybe it wasn't Eric. Maybe we all were just pawns in someone else's game." When Elsa didn't reply, he continued, "Please. All I'm asking for is an opportunity. An opportunity to save my wife and your sister. Elsa, you have to let me go to Aiden."

* * *

_"Uncle, is there any way I could help you?" Eric recalled asking while touching the forehead of the freezing lord. _

_"There's one way. The only way to fight magic is with magic." The lord reached out a dagger with a sapphire gem on it and handed to the king. "You have to kill the snow queen with this dagger."_

Eric looked at the dagger in his trembling hand and threw it away. He returned his attention back to the military strategy he was working on.

Lord Daniel noticed the change of the king's demeanor. The playful boy he once knew was gone. He entered the room and said meekly, "Your majesty, I'm sure there must have been a misunderstanding. Queen Elsa-"

"Don't." Still looking at the military plan, he continued without looking at the lord, "So how you've been? I haven't seen you in a while." However when he finally looked up, he stumbled backward, "Woah, Daniel you lost weight!"

The lord scratched his brown hair, "Uhh…Must have been the stress, your majesty. And the doctors also told me to start losing weight if I don't want to die young. Back to the matter-"

When the king noticed that his cousin would continue to probe on Arendelle's matter, he quickly changed the topic, "Are you ready for your date?"

"Excuse me, sire. What date?"

"The one with Jack!"

"You mean the captain?"

"Why? Don't you find her pretty?"

The lord immediately raised his hand defensively, "No I mean she's pretty! Really pretty actually but…she's also a little bit scary." He then continued, "And your majesty, you know how I feel about dates."

"Yes I know I know! Something about how you could never forget your first love blah blah blah!"

The lord sighed dreamily, "Yes, I can't forget her, your majesty. She was my knight in the shining armor when all those young lords were bullying me during the orchestra concert back when I was just a fat kid."

The king looked at Daniel weirdly, "Uhh…Seriously though, you don't even know her name. I mean, what do you even know about her?" The lord was glad to see the king finally loosening up when Eric teased, "Is she even real?"

"Well she's a brunette and has a little sister. Her father's an honest violinist, which explains why she was there during the concert. She seems like a kind, gentle, lovely- "

"Okay, enough enough!" The king had it, "This is not a request, but a king's order. Jack is like my 'bro' and as of lately, she has been hanging out with that smug bastard prince. So, I want you to be her distraction."

"But, your majesty!" The lord whined.

"No but."

Daniel sighed, "What do I even talk to her about?"

"I don't know." Eric looked around the room and concluded, "Just ask her what's her favorite cheese."

Captain Jack was changing into her formal dress. She removed her hook and replaced it with a prosthetic hand and wore black gloves over them. She reached for her earrings and sighed. She tried to put them on but failed as the earring fell onto the floor. Just as she groaned out of frustration, she saw the smug prince barging in, "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm changing!?"

Gerard ignored her and walked straight towards the earring. Before the captain could protest, he picked them up, wiped them clean, and then put them on for her. Noticing that he was only an inch away from her face, she tried to fight off the betraying blush on her face. Once the prince was done, she sauntered out of her room. The prince followed her, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I tried to kill you and now you want to move in with me? Did I hit your head too hard or something?" She whispered under her breath as she continued walking.

"You hesitated." The prince replied, "You hesitated when Lord Jamie told you to kill me. You could have just killed me but you didn't and that means a part of you couldn't."

"Just because I didn't kill you, it doesn't mean it meant anything."

"You kissed me."

"Like I said, it was a one time thing."

"Is this because of the fire king?" Gerard continued in a frustrated tone, "Jack, if you would just open your eyes, you'll see I've always been right here. Thirteen years, Jack! I'm right here. So, what does he has that I don't have, Jacqueline?"

"This has nothing to do with Eric. It never has."

"Then what is it? Because even if you're too darn stubborn to see it, you do have feelings for me, Jacqueline. So why would -"

"We wouldn't work," she replied without looking at him.

"What?"

"You and me. We wouldn't work." Jack continued blankly, "You'll call me a bitch and I'll call you a bastard. It's unhealthy. We'll fight all the times."

"So? We'll fight and then we'll fuck." For that, he received a kick on his groin. As he winced in pain, the prince continued, "Why are you even all dressed up anyway? It doesn't suit you. I like it better when you're just you."

The captain fought back yet another blush and replied curtly, "I have a date."

"What?! With who? Please don't tell me it's with that fat Lord Daniel," the now frustrated prince grabbed her by her wrist.

Jack answered bitterly, "Let me go."

Just before the prince could say anything, he saw a tall, bulkier man approached them meekly, "Umm...Excuse me. But umm…It seems like you both are busy right now. Maybe I should come back late- "

"No!"

"Yes!"

The captain threw Gerard's hand away from her wrist, "I'm just about to leave, my lord."

"Wait. I think I've seen you somewhere before." Gerard moved closer towards the man and asked in a threatening voice, "What's your name?"

"Daniel," The lord gulped, "Lord Daniel of the Aiden Kingdom, your highness."

As Lord Daniel led Captain Jack to towards the reserved restaurant in the local village, he looked nervously behind him to see the prince trailing them from a far. Once they reached their destination, the captain turned towards the prince and whispered dangerously, "Go away."

Completely ignoring the lord's presence, the prince replied, "I'm sure he's a fraud. I've seen Lord Daniel before. He's a pig. This man doesn't look like one."

The captain rolled eyes and turned towards the now terrified lord, "Please excuse him, my lord." As they entered the restaurant, Jack kicked the prince and ordered him to stay outside.

As they entered the restaurant, Lord Daniel held out the chair for the captain and muttered nervously, "I umm…wish you enjoy the scenery, captain. The king had reserved this place privately for us…It's a really nice night out tonight." The lord continued to ramble on, "You…You look really really pretty tonight, captain. Not that you don't look pretty all the time because you are. I mean-"

As Jack sat down, she replied shortly, "Thank you, my lord." As they both sat down, they looked at each other as the awkward silence took over. They both knew that neither one of them wanted to be here but was here by the king's order.

The lord looked outside the window and saw Prince Gerard pacing outside. He finally broke the silence, "So, captain, umm… if you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with… the prince?"

"It's complicated," she replied curtly.

They fell back into another uncomfortable silence. The lord and the captain started eating their food without exchanging any word. They both looked like they were being tortured. Desperate to make a conversation, he took the king's advice, "Umm…captain…Do you…umm…like cheese?"

When the captain looked at him confusingly, he babbled, "My favorite's Gouda!" He then turned around the order cheese and wine. However once the waiter returned, the waiter spilled wine all over the lord.

"Please excuse me, captain." The embarrassed lord immediately stood up and left for the bathroom.

As the lord started wiping off the stain, he noticed the waiter walking towards him. Lord Daniel said, "It's okay. I got this." However, once he looked up, his eyes went wide open.

"Sir-I mean Prince Kristoff! What are you doing here? How? I mean-"

Kristoff immediately shut his mouth close with his hand. He then handed a piece of paper to the lord and left immediately.

Once the lord read its content, he gasped. But before he could ask for more details, the ice harvester was gone. Daniel quickly crumbled the note in his fist and headed out.

As he approached back to the dining table, the captain spoke as she looked at the enormous cheese sitting on the table, "My lord, the cheese you ordered is here."

When the lord continued to shift uncomfortably, Jack noticed something was wrong. Sure, the lord was nervous, but not this nervous. Trained in the military academy, the captain learned how to detect when someone was hiding something. Lord Daniel was definitely hiding something.

"Captain, I sincerely apologize but I must leave at once. If you'll excuse me…" However, before he could leave, the captain grabbed him by his wrist and pulled out the paper in his hand.

She scanned her eyes on the content as the lord gulped nervously. She muttered dangerously, "My lord, this is highly unacceptable. We need to report this-" However when she looked up to confront the lord, she felt a hard solid object hit her roughly against her head... The lord had just knocked her out with the _damn enormous Gouda cheese. _

The captain slowly opened her eyes and realized her mouth and hands were tied up as the lord shoved her inside a closet, "Captain, I'm so sorry for this! I'll…I'll make it up sometimes." When he saw the captain grunted angrily, the lord offered nervously, "Another date perhaps?"

The captain kicked her heels to his face in returned. Daniel scratched his head. "I'll take that as a no." With that he left from the back door.

Prince Gerard paced outside and muttered, "What's taking them so long?! Are they eating a whale for dinner?! And why the hell must that lord lose so much weight…and actually look good beneath all those fats?!" He finally had it and barged inside. As he entered, he was surprised to see no one was there. However, once he ventured in deeper, he noticed that the closet nearby the dining table was shaking.

Once he opened it, he raised his eyebrow quizzically, "Jack, if this is your idea of a date, I must admit. I'm a little turned on right now. " But when the captain kicked him, the prince finally untied her.

* * *

"So, you let the emperor and his daughter get away?" Prince Hans walked over the corpse of King George. Besides his body laid a bloody dagger with a silver gem. The prince looked at the scarred face man standing next to him and continued, "And aren't you supposed to be bedridden and freezing to death?"

The lord ignored the prince's later question, "The emperor won't get really far." He looked at the corpse of the old kind on the floor and continued, "For the night cannot survive without the day and the land cannot thrive without the sky." When the prince looked at him questionably, the lord continued, "For once the emperor ended the life of his opposite, it will also be his own undoing."

"So all that is left is for the fire king and the snow queen to finish each other?"

"Yes," the lord then looked out to the shadow of the full moon shining from cell and whispered to him self, "And we're running out of time."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now let's go before-"

"Father!" Hans and Lord Jamie turned around to see the bastard prince walking into the room and kneeling next the corpse. Captain Jack, now back to her uniform, was right beside him. She looked at the prince and felt something she had never felt before. She wanted to hold him.

Prince Hans rolled his eyes, "Get over it, bastard. It's not like he cares about you or anything. You should thank us even. You're going to be king soon."

Lord Jamie ignored the crying son and asked the captain, "Why are you here, child?"

Jack was brought back to reality at the lord's question. She walked over and handed a piece of paper she took from Daniel and handed it over to the lord. Once Lord Jamie read its content, he ordered, "Prepare a troop. We're heading to the Northern Mountain."

As the captain prepared her weapons, she saw the prince walked towards her. "I'm coming too."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! Both you and I know that this journey could be fatal. You're going to be the king now. Don't do something stupid. The throne is what you've always wanted."

"No, that's not what I've always wanted." The captain was expecting the prince to give back a snarky remark. However, she didn't expect to continue in a softer once, "All I've ever wanted is a family."

Jack stopped arranging her swords and looked up with soften eyes. The prince continued, "My father is dead and even though I know he hated me, he's still family… Jacqueline, you're the only family I have left. So I don't fucking care what you said because everywhere you go, I will follow you."

At this point, the prince was standing just an inch away from the captain's face. Jack's voice finally cracked, "Why are you doing this?"

He placed his hand on her face and continued, "Because you're all I have left, Jacqueline. I want to settle down with you because I want you. All of you. Forever. You and me. And I want you to want me too… Do you want me?"

He looked at her sternly, daring her to answer him. But when she didn't, he chuckled sadly and patted her head, "Sorry, I crossed the line."

However, before he walked away, the captain grabbed his hand. Without looking at him, she answered in a shaking voice, "I do." The stunned prince stopped walking and turned around as Jack avoided his gaze and continued in an angry tone, "Why must it be you? I don't get it at all. You're a pervert who annoys me like shit. This is all your fault. One moment you're calling me a bitch, and the next you're acting like you care. Just what were you thinking? Is this some kind of your sick game to make my heart beat faster when you look at me like that? You smug bastard, what do you think you're doing? Do you enjoy torturing me so much with all the confusion you are causing me? Just exactly what is your plan?"

"I love you," the prince replied curtly.

The captain threw her fists at his chest multiple times. Amidst her punches, she answered in a shaking voice, "I…hate you."

Gerard grabbed her wrists sternly and the captain stopped fighting when he said, "Liar." With that, he kissed her gently on her lips. This time, the captain didn't pull away.

* * *

"Why are we all the way out here? What type of scouting is this? All the way to the Northern mountain?!" Eric said as he rode a horse after Lord Daniel.

The lord muttered, "You'll know once you arrive at the destination, your majesty?"

"Where are we going anyw-" However, the king's eyes went wide open when he saw the ice castle in front of him. He immediately got off the horse and entranced by its beauty, he entered the castle as the lord followed him.

Once he opened the door, he felt rage within him starting to build up. He turned around and saw that the lord wasn't alone. He was with Kristoff. Daniel muttered as he and the prince consort left the castle, "We'll leave both of you to talk alone."

Without looking at the snow queen standing in front of him, Eric demanded, "What do you want?"

"Anna's heart is frozen." Elsa bit her lips and swallowed her pride, "I need your help."

The king was taken back by this revelation. A part of him was worried about the princess he grew to consider as a little sister but then he thought back to what Elsa did to his uncle and to his kingdom. He scoffed, "Did you freeze her heart like how you did with my uncle's too?"

Elsa looked confused, "What are you talking about?" She then thought to what Anna's attacker said and Eric felt the already freezing room grew colder, "Anna wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you. Your men did this to her."

"You're lying."

Despite her shaking voice, Elsa tried to maintain a regal stance. "I may be the queen of the kingdom you ardently hate." Her voice cracked, "But remember, I am also just a girl asking for a boy she once knew to save her sister's life."

"Was any of it real?" The king suddenly asked and Elsa was taken back by it.

_Keep it together. Don't show it. Conceal it. _Elsa replied coldly, "Was it for you?"

There was more silence. Eric felt rage boiling up inside. Before he even knew it, a fireball shot right from his hand. He had just thrown a fireball at his wife.

After having accidently shot a fireball at Elsa, Eric gulped as the queen returned the favor by throwing a block of ice towards him, "Uhh come on, Elsa. Let's talk about this. You don't want to go to bed angry!"

When he saw another block of ice falling on top of him, he immediately rolled away and yelled, "I think we have an unusual problem here, Elsa." The fire king was back to enraged demeanor, "You obviously want me dead, and I'm less and less concerned for your well-being." With that, he threw a fireball back at Elsa. She immediately ducked and hid behind the pillars of her ice castle.

Searching for Elsa, the king held out two fireballs in his palms, "Sweetheart?" However, he saw two icicles shooting through the wall towards his direction. He quickly ducked.

The king heard the snow queen called out, "Still alive, honey?"

Elsa's smirk faltered when she heard the king's groaning voice. However, she immediately recoiled when she saw a fireball shooting towards her direction. The king emerged, completely unharmed. He teased, "You aim's as bad as your cooking sweetheart…and that's saying something."

This angered the snow queen as she threw another block of ice at her husband. She marched towards him and placed a sharp icicle at his throat, "Any last words, honey?"

Eric smirked, "We should have done it in the throne room. It would have spiced things up considering how you think I'm 'boring.'"

Frustrated, Elsa replied, "I never say you were boring!"

However, seeing that she was distracted, Eric pushed her hands away as fire began to emerge from one of his hands. Elsa quickly reacted and formed a sharp icicle in her hand as well.

They both stared at each other. Both of them know that from this position, each of them could easily end the others' life. As they glared into each others' eyes, both of their bodies were shaking and their hands were trembling.

They stared at each other with full ardent in their eyes when the king finally lowered his hand and said, "I can't."

"Come on!" Elsa cried as she fought back her tears, "Come on!"

"If you want my life, you can take it. It's already yours," Eric replied. With that, he walked towards his wife and threw the sharp ice in her hand away.

He grabbed her face and kissed her ardently as he carried her by her hip. Elsa straddled Eric as he harshly pushed her against her ice throne, bodies pressed flush against each other and tongues engaged in a heated battle.

Elsa slapped him across his face angrily but before the king could reply, he felt her yanked his shirt off as she kissed him fervently with her hands around his neck. Eric's hands held her thighs firmly in place as they urgently moved under nightgown, roaming her back and pressing her further onto his hard, toned chest. He growled angrily against her mouth and his head rolled back onto the headboard when he felt her lips pressed against his exposed neck as the thin crackle of frost formed around the mark. Elsa felt her husband dug his fingers against her cold skin as he marred her skin with burnt marks.

Both breathing heavily on the ice throne and with Elsa's bare body sitting on top of the king's lap, they thought simultaneously, '_Angry sex isn't so bad._'

* * *

"Papa…Papa, wake up," the little lost princess cried as she shook the emperor's body. They were halfway through the Aiden forest as the emperor tried to run away with his daughter when he suddenly dropped to the ground. The entire forest began to shake as the princess cried for her father to wake up.

"You're just like your father, Princess Kaoko." The princess suddenly turned away from her father's corpse and towards the voice.

"Stay away! I'm not scared of you," the little princess cried. The ground beneath her shook even more.

Instead the man ignored her and continued, "Do you believe there's a demi realm- a half world between what we know and what we fear…

A place in the shadows rarely known but deeply feared-

Where some unfortunate souls are forced to live always."

"That sounds like a warning," the princess tried to maintain a strong voice.

"No, it's an invitation."

The girl finally looked up and whispered, "To what?"

"To the end of the world." The man let out a chuckle and continued, "I'm an old friend of your father." He then held out his hand towards the little girl and smiled, "I'm Nicholas, the past king of Arendelle."

**So the story went a little bit slower than I expected. Like I said earlier, I did kill off some characters but I was going to kill another one but changed my mind on the last minute. But who knows? I'm really whimsical. OH AND SORRY for the OCCness for Elsa to be doing it in the throne room with Eric when her sister's dying but I kinda need it to happen for her to HINT HINT. I've also been writing a lot of Jack/Gerard scenes but you'll know why I did so in the next couple of chapters. How do you like where the plot is going? Any opinions towards Eric/Elsa scenes or Anna/Kristoff scenes? What about the introduction to King Nicholas? Tell me what you think. Please review. Your reviews lighten my spirit and surprisingly cheered me up from all the drowning midterms/job interviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I lied. I procrastinated and decided to write the story instead of studying. Sighh. This is an extremely long chapter (broke my record) and is also quite poignant. Hope you guys like it. Please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney. **

As Elsa lay down next to the king, she thought to herself, _'What am I doing? My pregnant sister is dying and I'm having…angry sex with Eric!?'_

"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you," the king spoke suddenly. Before he could continue, he felt a slap on his face, "Ouch! What was that for?"

The queen sat up and started dressing up, "I still don't trust you."

Eric starting dressing up as well and muttered, "The feeling's reciprocated."

"Are we done now?" Elsa sighed, "Can you just go save my sister now…please?"

"Oh. Are you trading sex for your sister's life now, Elsa?" Before the queen could throw a block of ice at Eric, they heard someone knocking on the door.

Waiting outside the ice castle, Kristoff turned towards Lord Daniel, "It's just the two of you, yes?"

The lord nodded, "Yes, just like you requested. You didn't bring any army did you?"

"We didn't, like promise." Kristoff turned towards the castle when he heard a loud crash from inside, "Do you think they're still alive? Did they finish each others off?"

When the lord pressed his ears against the door and heard more loud crashes followed by more moans, he replied, "I think they're fighting. But, yup. They're definitely alive."

"You know what? I think we should go check inside." As soon as Kristoff knocked on the door, the fire king and the snow queen emerged from it. Their clothes were all crumbled up and their cheeks were blushed red.

Eric finally coughed, "Where's Anna?" With that, Kristoff stopped gawking and led all of them to another room in the ice castle.

As the king walked towards his sister in law's stiff body, his eyes soften. The cheerful girl he once knew was gone. All that was left was an empty shell of her pregnant self. He felt his heart broke. "Anna…" He then turned towards the queen, "Tell me what to do."

Elsa said softly, "The troll king said that the only way to fight ice is with fire…So Eric, you'll need to channel your energy to her."

The king didn't understand what she meant. However, his hands instinctively hovered over the princess' frigid body as heat emitted from his hand. Sweat began falling from his forehead. His body began to tremble profusely as he concentrated on the energy he was giving out. He felt immense amount of pain and his hands went limp. "I can't. I'm not strong enough," he muttered.

Elsa held his shoulder and voiced desperately, "Please try, Eric."

He threw her hands away, "Can't you see I'm trying?!" When he saw Elsa's sad face, his voice softened, "I'm sorry…It's just that I'm not…I can't…"

Elsa looked at her trembling husband and suddenly an idea flashed into her mind, "Eric, how do you control your power?"

Eric looked up and replied curtly, "Anger."

"Let's try something else." The queen continued, "Try love."

"What?"

"Just try it." Elsa pleaded, "Please."

Eric rolled his eyes. He then looked at his sister in law and sighed sadly. He needed to try. He closed his eyes and thought back to the memories. Eric didn't have much experience with love. His father was a stern man and never showed him much affection but he knew that his father loved him nonetheless. He was closer with his mother and she would always sing him a lullaby every night before she passed away. His uncle seemed to care enough. Lord Daniel was his only friend growing up. Another set of memories flashed into his mind. It was the image of his new _family_. He recalled how Elsa would chase down the teasing princess with a levitating snowball across the dining table, as he and Kristoff would laugh at the event. Eric missed his family. He then opened his eyes and turned his head towards the trembling queen next to him as she looked at her sister with desperation…He missed his wife.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a groan coming from the princess, "Don't you think it's a little hot here?" With that both Kristoff and Elsa rushed towards Anna and gave her a hug.

Elsa turned towards the king's direction, "Thank you, Eric. I don't know how I c- Eric!" She then rushed towards his fallen body, "Eric! Wake up! Eric!" However, his eyes began to shut close and all her saw was darkness.

"Honey, you should get some rest. We'll be heading back soon for the baby check up with the royal doctors," Kristoff turned towards his wife as she walked towards him and Lord Daniel.

"Is Eric going to be okay?" The worried princess croaked. She peaked inside the room and saw Elsa sitting beside the king's sleeping body with her holding his hand tightly. "Has she left his side?"

Lord Daniel sighed, "No. She's been beside him like that for hours."

Elsa sat next to the bedridden king and held his hands tightly. "I wrote to you. Not just a letter, but also a song. Gosh, I can't believe how cheesy I was. But I knew you like these kinds of things so I tried…" She croaked as angry tears began to fall down. "Why didn't you write back, Eric? You know how I feel about not getting replies when it comes to letters. You promised you would write to me everyday." However, another surge of emotion began to flush in. She looked at him with guilty eyes and whispered as tears began to fall down, "I'm so sorry, Eric." When the king didn't budge, she continued softly, "I don't know what happened to your uncle but I swear…I didn't freeze his heart. Eric…Just please wake up….Wake up and yell at me. Throw more fireballs at me. Fight with me." She moved closer to his ears and whispered, "I miss my husband. Come back to me, Eric."

Elsa stiffened when she suddenly heard, "Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east… and 'til the river runs dry and the mountains blown awind like leaves…there will never be a day I will not come back to you." Eric opened his eyes and whispered, "Elsa, I swear I didn't sent an assassin to hurt Anna and I also swear I didn't order those military attacks at Arendelle. I'm also sorry-"

Eric abruptly felt his wife's arms wrapped around him as she cried, "I know. I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have rushed to the decision. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have signed that paper. I shouldn't have declar-"

The king interrupted her with a kiss. As he pulled back, he smiled, "I think Arendelle and Aiden have a lot of negotiation to do."

* * *

With the ice castle at sight, Captain Jack got down her horse to scout the location. When the captain heard someone following her, she sneered, "Get back to your horse, Gerard."

However, the prince ignored her and stopped right next to her. He suddenly grabbed her hand and put something inside. Irritated, the captain asked, "What is this?" However, when she looked at what is inside her palm, her eyes went wide open. It was a ring.

"Marry me, Jacqueline." Before the stunned captain could utter a word, he continued, "Don't. Don't say anything right now. I want you think about it. I'll ask you again after we're done with this job… Our final job." With that, he returned to his horse.

Jack stared at the ring. It was simple. No fancy diamonds. Just a simple carved phrase she more often than not heard the prince said: _To Happily Ever After._

She was brought back to reality when she heard Lord Jamie said, "Have we arrived at our destination, child?"

The captain quickly put the ring into her pocket and said, "Yes, my lord."

Elsa was about to send Eric back out of the ice castle. The king teased, "Seriously though, Elsa! You wrote me a letter?! And a song?! I knew it you're a romantic at heart."

"Shut up. You're the one to tease. _'Dear St. Valentines?' _Seriously? That was soooo cheesy."

However, before they could reach the door, they heard someone barging in. Along with a troop of soldiers, Lord Jamie ordered, "The snow queen had captured our king and thereby is punishable by death!"

Elsa turned her head towards the king and muttered dangerously, "You brought them?"

Eric raised his hands up defensively, "No! I swear I didn't' I-"

He was interrupted when another troop, dressed in Arendelle uniforms barged in from the back entrance of the ice castle. Leading them was Kai, the Arendelle royal advisor as he scolded the queen, "Child's play. Do you think I would not notice when you snuck out of the palace, your majesty? Your father would be so disappointed."

As the troop faced each other, ready to take charge, the king saw how the soldiers were looking at each other. These men had fought together, side by side, against Weselton and Southern Isles before for the past few months. None of them wanted to fight for they had grown to be comrades. The king finally spoke up, "Stop. There has been a misunderstanding."

Elsa looked at him with a knowing look and slowly held his hand, "The king is right. For the past couple of months, Arendelle and Aiden have grown to become a part of the same family due to our marriage." She looked towards the

Eric continued, "Together, we are stronger than ever. Weselton and Southern Isles must have seen that and thereby planted false evidence to turn us against each other." He then walked towards his uncle and said sternly, "Uncle, we will not wage war against Arendelle."

The lord looked out the window and saw a moon shining in. It was almost full moon. He was running out of time before the prophecy to save…his dearest Katherine… expired. He immediately pulled out a dagger with a sapphire gem and handed it to the king, "You have to kill her, Eric. It's the only way to save me." When Eric refused to accept it, he yelled, "Now!"

The king stumbled back and looked at his uncle quizzically, "Uncle, are you okay?" He then paused and realized that something wasn't right. "And aren't you supposed to be bedridden?" He walked closer towards him, "Uncle…what's going on?"

The lord snapped. The king suddenly saw a dark light dashing towards him, followed by a surge of force hitting his abdomen. Everyone in the ice castle gasped at that sight when one of the Aiden soldiers finally spoke up, "Dark magic…That's dark magic. The lord had attacked the king with dark magic! Arrest him!"

As both Arendelle and Aiden soldiers began cornering the lord, he looked around his surrounding when he suddenly muttered something. Suddenly, out of the ice castle's reflection, the soldiers' own reflection began emerging out of it and began stabbing the soldiers. Eric couldn't believe what he saw. He remembered this type of dark magic. It was what Elsa described in the letter she wrote to him years ago, trying to explain what she had witnessed. Eric finally stood up from his impact and stated, "You killed my father."

"Such a gullible boy." The lord chuckled, "Of course, I did." With that, another set of dark reflections emerged out of the ice castle and marched towards the fire king and the snow queen.

"I got this. Just stay down, Elsa," the king said with his back against his wife's.

The queen scoffed, "You really expect me to roll over and play dead?"

Eric threw a fireball towards the attacker and shot back, "Well, you should be used to it considering how you think I'm 'boring.'"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You're not boring, Eric. Why do you think we stayed up all night doing what we do then?" She then threw an icicle towards an incoming _soldier_, "And I am not leaving!"

Jack saw the lord heading out towards the exit. She scanned her eyes around, desperately searching for the prince, "Damn it. Where are you, you smug bastard?" However, what she didn't see was an arrow coming towards her direction. Just before it struck her, she felt someone tackled her to the ground. That someone was Gerard. He looked down to his bleeding wound and began to stumble towards the window. As he stumbled out of the window, he suddenly felt a hand grasping his. He looked up to see the captain holding onto his hand and using her hook to hold onto the rim of the ice window.

The captain saw the lord walking towards her direction and called out, "My lord! Please! Save us." _Of course he would... He raised us up._

However, the lord replied stoically, "The prince is mortally wounded. He's a dead weight. Let him go." With that, the lord sauntered away. Confusion, betrayal and rage built up in her like never before.

"See? I told you he's a crocodile. As the unofficial Captain Hook, I think if you have a chance, you should kill him." She looked down to see the prince smiling at her meekly.

"Shut up. Save your strength. We're going to get out of this." Jack tried to pull them both up with her hooked hand. However, it was futile and the ice window was starting to crack.

Gerard saw what was happening. He knew that the captain needed to let him go or else they would fall down into the fatal pit below. He calmly stated, "Jacqueline, promise me you'll try. You'll try to find your own happy ending. Even if it's with someone else, promise me you'll try."

"Shut up."

"Jacqueline-"

"You're my happy ending, Gerard!" The prince looked up and saw tears filling up in the captain's eyes as she continued, "My answer is yes. I'll marry you."

"You don't have to say it just because I'm-"

"I love you." Jack broke, "God damn it I love you, do you hear me?! It has always been you! I just didn't say it before because I was too afraid. So please-Just please don't. Don't let go, Gerard." The captain looked down at the prince and whispered desperately, "Your death would devastate me."

Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to let go. But he had to, "I'm sorry Jacqueline." With that, he let go.

* * *

As Jack walked towards Lord Jamie who was waiting outside the ice castle, she blocked out all the chaos and the screams she was hearing. As she walked through the corridor, she saw bodies lying on the floor as cries haunted the castle. But she didn't care. Everything was a blur to her. She alternated between looking at the golden dagger the lord once gave her as a child and her hooked hand. When she saw the lord from behind, she felt rage taking over her. Her entire body shook profusely. She wanted to skin that crocodile. As she approached him with a dagger in her hand, he suddenly said, "Child, don't even think about it. I can easily end your life if I want to." He turned around and said, "I have one last job for you." He handed her a dagger with a sapphire gem.

As the battle subsided, Elsa and Eric looked around to see the damages that had been done. "Anna! Kristoff! Are you okay?" The queen rushed towards them and gave them a hug.

"We're fine. Once the attack started, Kai took me to safety. How about you?" The concerned pregnant princess asked. The queen nodded in reply. Eric looked around to find his cousin and when he saw that Lord Daniel was fine, he sighed in relief.

However, everyone in the ice castle turned around when they heard the captain approaching them. Lord Daniel stood up and walked towards her, "Captain, wasn't it you have been working with Lord Jamie all along?"

The lord suddenly felt her pushed him against the wall as she pulled out a dagger against his throat. Eric walked towards them and pulled them apart, "Calm down, both of you. I believe we all were blindsided by _Lord Jamie_." He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

When the lord and the captain backed away, the king laughed meekly, "So I take it that the date didn't go so well?"

The lord scratched his head, "Well I wouldn't say it was that bad, your majesty. It was _okay _up to the point where I-"

"Knocked me out with a piece of cheese and locked me up in a closet," the captain deadpanned.

The king was about to say something when he suddenly felt a pain rushing through his abdomen. Elsa rushed towards her husband side and ripped the shirt out. She gasped at the sight of the black mark spreading across his abdomen. When Kai approached the prince, he stated, "It's dark magic. The king must have been struck by the lord's sorcery."

The queen quickly asked, "There's a way to fix it right? I mean-"

However, she was interrupted when a reflection of Lord Jamie appeared from the walls of the ice castle. "The king will die." Before Elsa could say anything, the lord echoed, "The only way to save him is this." Kristoff and Anna gasped at the sight of the magic flower that saved Kristoff's life back in Ventus. "Queen Elsa, if you do not want your king to perish, you shall return to my castle back in Aiden by the midnight of tomorrow. Captain Jack will escort you." With that, the lord disappeared.

"Elsa…Elsa. Stop and listen to me. I'm not letting you do this. You're not going to give yourself up for me. Don't you see? It's a trap." Eric called out from his bed as the queen paced back and forth in the room.

"Don't worry, Eric. I'll be fine. You just wait here. Before you know it, Captain Jack will be back with the magic flower and everything's going to be okay."

"No I won't let you do it. I swear if I see that glowing thing I will burn those magic petals before it gets to heal me." His voice softened, "Elsa…I'm gonna be alright. You don't have to worry about me... I'm not scared of dying. Before entering the Night Lands, the Great Stallion would probably just welcome me with some pretty beautiful light."

"What about me, Eric?!" He was immediately taken back by Elsa's outburst. "What about me when you go into the light?!"

"Elsa-"

"No! I get it, okay? You'll be okay, you'll be fine, but what about me?! Don't do it for yourself, do it for me!" Elsa pleaded as her voice began to crack, "Please? Please, Eric! Please do this for me! Because if you die…" The snow queen broke down, "Oh, God! You have to do this! You have to do this for me, or I'll never be able to forgive you!"

"For dying?"

"No! For making me love you!" Silence hung over them for what seemed like eternity.

Eric finally pulled his crying wife closer to him and said softly, "Come here."

As if she was a little child, the usually regal queen broke down, "So please, Eric. Please. If Captain Jack came back with the flower, you have to let it heal you. Please…Do this for me. Please, Eric."

With tears welling up in his eyes, Eric gently stroked his wife's hair and whispered, "Okay…Okay, Elsa. I'll do it…. Just promise me you'll come back… You'll come back to me."

Jack looked at the couple from outside and felt a pang of guilt. Initially, she thought that snow queen was just using her friend but now, looking at the broken couple, she realized how much Eric meant to the queen and vice versa.

It was in late in the night when Lord Daniel came out from his tent. He saw the captain heading down the set of stairs towards the pit below the ice castle. Suspicious of her act, he followed her. He was expecting to see her conspiring with someone when he arrived at the destination. However, all he saw was the captain searching through the rushing river down at the pit. It was as if she was looking for something very dear to her as she would enter the rushing river to look for it. Finally, he saw her slumped down at a rock nearby and pulled out something as she began to break down. That something was a ring. The lord had never seen the captain in this state before. He had always imagined her as a strong warrior, not a crying, broken girl that she was right now. Then it hit the lord. He hasn't seen Prince Gerard come back with her after the battle. This must have been the place where the prince has fallen down. But with the rushing river below, his body must have been gone by now.

"Who's there?!" Jack's acute hearing caused her to keep the ring away and take out her dagger in defense.

"It's just me, captain," the lord said as he approached her.

"You shouldn't be down here, my lord." The captain wiped her tears. However, the lord refused to listen to her and walked towards the captain. Despite her defiance, Lord Daniel walked into the river and started looking for what Jack was looking for earlier. Even though the captain refused his help, the lord ardently resisted.

After what seemed like hours, they both finally sat down on a rock nearby as the sun began to rise. Without looking at him, the captain handed the lord a bottle of alcohol, "Rum, my lord?"

Lord Daniel shook his head, "No thank you, Captain. I don't drink." They sat in silence as the captain chugged down the alcohol profusely. The lord was getting worried so he tried to make a conversation. "I'm sorry for your lost, captain. I know the pain is incomparable but I've lost someone I loved once before too. She was my first love, my knight in the shining armor, whatever you call it but when I went back to search for her, I've realized that the plague took over that city and she and her family was already gone. Maybe they moved out or maybe the plague took their lives… Do you know what I mean?"

The captain finally stopped drinking and replied shortly, "Yes, I do. I lost my parents in the plague." She then returned back to drinking.

Lord Daniel mentally slapped himself so he tried another route, "Other than your parents, do you any other family members?"

"A little sister, my lord."

"Oh, that's great, captain! Where is she now?"

"Dead."

This has a losing strike for the lord. Then he realized what time it was and that the captain needed to escort the queen to Aiden today. "Excuse me, captain. But I think it's time. We should go."

As they walked up the set of stairs, Jack said, "Pepper Jack."

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"My lord, you asked me whether or not I like cheese." The captain continued walking and without looking at him, she said, "My answer is that I do and my favorite is Pepper Jack." She then thought back to how the lord helped her search for Gerard's body. "Thank you, my lord."

As Elsa prepared to get onto her horse, her sister ran towards her, "Elsa…Be careful okay?"

The queen smiled, "Don't worry, Anna. I'll be fine. I can make an army of 'Marshmallows' remember?" She then kissed her sister goodbye and left.

Meanwhile, Eric emerged from the tent nearby and approached Lord Daniel who was standing outside, "Prepare my horse. I'm going after her."

"But your majesty, the queen specifically said that-"

"Am I not your king, Lord Daniel?" Daniel had never seen the king this serious before and he knew that no matter what he said, the king will nonetheless follow the queen to protect her at all cost. So, the lord nodded and went to find the king his horse.

* * *

Prince Hans marched into the Lord's room as he ignored the lying bodies on the ground and the chaos of the place, "Lord Jamie, you only asked for the snow queen. I thought that the only way for it to work if the king killed the queen!"

The lord chuckled, "Because I know my nephew too well. He will follow her in hope to protect her…How romantic?" The lord then turned towards the door and called out, "Bring her in, Captain."

Elsa walked in with the captain right beside her, "I'm here. Now undo the dark magic you placed upon my husband."

Lord Jamie smiled, "Not just yet, my queen." He then called out, "Bring the king and the lord in." The queen gasped as she saw Lord Daniel and King Eric came in with their hands tied tightly in front of them. Eric tried to burn down the chain but it seemed like the chains were casted with magic. "You see…The only way to fight ice is with fire. Captain, bring out the dagger with the sapphire gem." The captain did as followed as she watched the king struggled with his bind around his mouth. He probably wanted to burn down the captain and the lord for their betrayal.

The lord walked towards the trembling queen and said, "The only way to defeat you is for the fire king to end your life. So, your majesty…" The lord signaled her to Eric's tied hand and continued, "Just place this dagger in his hand…and end your own life with it."

Elsa took the dagger and said, "And you'll undo the magic…and let both Eric and Lord Daniel go?"

"You have my word, your majesty." The lord turned towards the king, who was now struggling even more than ever. So with his magic, he untied the king's mouth bound.

Eric shouted out, "No! Elsa! Please No! You can't do that!" He then turned towards his uncle and pleaded, "Kill me instead, uncle. Let her kill me instead."

Before Elsa could protest, the lord spat, "No. Because that would be too kind! Eric, you took everything from me! Do you know how it feels like to be the one alive but knowing that the one you loved is dead? Because of you, you took Katherine's life. And for that, I will make sure you suffer. I will make sure you will live knowing that it is you who ended the life of your love…It will haunt you forever."

As the queen walked towards Eric, he fought, "No! Elsa, please." He cried, "Please don't. Elsa!"

Elsa gently put her hand on his face, "Shh..It's going to be okay, Eric."

"No, it won't! Please, Elsa. Don't do this to me."

"Take care of my sister, okay? And don't forget to eat your breakfast. You always skip that meal. It's unhealthy. Remember to play some music. It helps calm you down, considering how hot headed you are… Take care of Arendelle for me."

"Please, Elsa. I can't. Please don't," the king broke down.

"Shh…" She placed the dagger in his palm and placed her forehead against his as she softly sang the lullaby she once sang to him. The music soothed him down and before he could react, he felt blood started to poor out of his wife's abdomen.

"No! Elsa! No!" He cried out hysterically as Elsa fell down onto the floor.

He heard Elsa whispered to the lord, "Now follow your end of the bargain."

The lord smiled and walked towards the king with the magic flower and sang a healing the king continued to cry out in protest, the lord rolled his eyes and made Eric went to sleep with his magic. He then untied Lord Daniel and demanded him to carry the king away.

As Elsa lay on the ground with blood bleeding out of her abdomen, she heard Lord Jamie picked up the bloody dagger and told the captain next to him, "Make sure she's dead. And oh, burn down the place after you're done." He then walked towards Elsa and smirked, "And one more thing, my queen. This is dark magic we're talking about. Once you're dead, the king will also be dead ." With that, Lord Jamie and Prince Hans left.

The queen saw Captain Jack's blurry face and then felt her grabbed the necklace around her neck, "Did Eric gave you this?"

"Please. Please don't. Don't take it away," Elsa whispered meekly. But it was useless as she felt the captain yanked the necklace away and the dark began to engulf her surrounding.

Everything around her was dark and all she heard was a voice. A beautiful voice singing a lullaby she used to sing to her sister when she was little. She followed that sound until it led her to a door. As she opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw. Her husband was singing a lullaby to two twin babies in his arms. Elsa stood still at the sight of her husband sitting down on the ground and holding the babies, one with dark hair like his and the other with blonde hair like hers, in his arms. _She refused to believe._ The queen slowly sauntered towards her family and whispered, "This is dark magic, like the magic that took you from me… Took you from me before we could even…" She looked at their babies and continued, "Maybe I am dead and I just don't know it yet. Maybe I am with you in the Night Lands."

Eric looked up and whispered, "Or maybe I refused to enter the Night Lands without you. Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and came back here to wait for you."

"That sounds like something you would do," Elsa laughed lightly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

She knelt down in front of him and touched her twin babies' cheeks as the king continued, "Or maybe it is a dream. Your dream, my dream…I do not know. You are the queen of my life. That is all I know and all I need to know." Elsa felt tears crept down her face as the king touched her chin and continued in a shaking sound, "And if this is a dream…I will burn down the man who tries to wake me up."

Elsa looked at the twin babies her husband is holding and then placed her trembling hand on the king's face. _This can't be real. This is all just a dream._ She shut her eyes as tears began to stream down and whispered, "Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east…" She looked up into her husband's eyes and continued in a shaking tone, "And 'til the river runs dry and the mountains blown awind like leaves…" Elsa touched her babies' faces and kissed her husband's lips one last time and walked away. And all Eric could do was watch her leave.

Eric woke up from his dream and frantically searched around the room of his tent. _Elsa. _Despite the physicians' defiance, he headed out. Once he was out, he saw the charred remains of the castle he and Lord Daniel was held captive. It was also where his wife…

Eric felt the men holding him begin to turn him. No, he could not leave without Elsa. She was in there somewhere, and he had to get to her. He began to fight against their hold, screaming for them to release him, when something caught the light of the sun. He froze, immediately whispering for them to wait one second.

"Please," he begged, not taking his eyes away from the thing that shown brightly.

Time stood still. The air around him became thick, almost to the point that he could not breath. His eyes saw, but his mind refused to believe. Eric jerked his arms free and surprisingly, they let him go. He stumbled forward, his legs refusing to work properly, yet he never looked away at the object that held his attention. He staggered forward, even as others asked for him to stop. Eric would not have stopped, even if they tried to physically restrain him.

Tears ran down his wide-eyes. His heart beat in his throat, causing him to choke on the sob threatening to come out. He came to the mound of burned bodies, looking upon the body. Without thought, or sanity, he began climbing to the top. His hands grabbed body parts, too charred to recognize. His feet stepped on humans too horrible to look upon. But none of that mattered as his eyes stared at the one thing that broke everything within him. Even the shouting from the guards could not cut into his mind.

Eric reached a shaking hand slowly towards a body about the size of his wife. It, like all the others, was burned beyond recognition, yet it held on thing the other bodies did not. He turned to the other men.

"Help me!" he screamed at them.

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Eric did not wait, but grabbed the charred body and drug it towards him. The act alone almost caused him to break mentally. The smell had him turning his head and gagging. Below him, some of the guards had stepped up to help the broken king. As gently as he could, he lowered the charred body down to them. They reached out, hesitantly, but reached out they did. They laid the body on the ground as Eric slid his way back down the mound of bodies. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he fell to his knees.

The men stepped back as Eric crawled the rest of the way towards the body. His fingers slowly reached out and touched the blackened face. There, lying as perfectly as the day he had placed it around her neck, was his mother's and now Elsa's necklace. When his fingers touched the cool surface, Eric slammed his eyes closed. His mouth came open, letting out the sob and scream he so desperately tried to keep in.

He did not care who heard him, did not care the eyes that were watching him in his unbearable grief. His wife lay before him, burned beyond recognition, but the necklace he gave her was untouched. He grabbed the body, bringing it to his chest and screaming her name.

"No!" He screamed as the fire started to reignite around him. "Gods no! Not her!"

He rocked her body back and forth. Everything poured out of him. His love for her. His unimaginable pain. His failure to protect her. How could he ever go back and tell her sister of her loss? How could he ever move on from this? Everything he could possibly feel fell from his mouth in the forms of his screams. She was unrecognizable, yet in his mind he could see her beautiful face. He could see her eyes staring up at him in accusation. He could see her soft lips, words of his betrayal floating from them how he should had just listened to her. He shouldn't had followed her.

"Elsa!" He screamed. "You're not dead," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" He continued rocking her body back and forth, even as Lord Daniel and the others stepped forward to drag the wretched king away. There was no strength left in him to fight, so as they drug him away, he had no choice but to go with them. They pried the body out of his hands. The moment he let her go was the moment he lost himself.

He had killed her with her own hands. He had caused her death, as if he were the one that set the fire to her beautiful skin. He had nothing now, nothing but a growing fury. He had nothing but a growing vengeance he had never felt before. There was no quenching it. It burned within him like wildfire and there was no way to put it out. The longer he sat staring at her body, the wider it grew, until he felt the flames licking eyery part of him. Someone had to pay. Someone had to feel the pure anguish that he was feeling at that moment.

"We should go back and kill them all! Weselton, Southern Isles and everyone who betray us shall perish from the map of this earth!" one of the men yelled.

"They deserve nothing better," another said.

"We call for vengeance in the name of the queen of Arendelle!" screamed someone.

"And vengeance is what you will receive." Everyone turned to the fire king. It was the first time the king had said something other than cries of grief. King Eric stood up and demanded in a shaking voice, "Vengeance will be poured throughout this land, stretching and growing like the wildfires I have seen in my days. It will not stop, will not be quenched, until there is nothing left in its sights. Vengeance will be a sweet name to call what is to come. I have seen it, and the gods help all who stand in its way. The wildfire will devour all, until its vengeance is satisfied, which it will never be satisfied."

Eric knew the moment he held Elsa's charred body in his arms that he would never stop until everyone who had a hand in her death was dead themselves. A kindhearted king he was no longer, but a man afire with vengeance. They. Will. Pay.

* * *

As Lord Jamie looked at the collections of four daggers with different colored gems in the chest, he pulled out a glowing flower.

Prince Hans looked around the surrounding and realized that chaos had taken over them, "Lord Jamie, Arendelle and Aiden will never forget this! They will hunt every one of us down!" But when the lord didn't, he continued, "Are you listening to me?! How are we supposed to gain control over them if they want us dead?!"

Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy knocking him to the ground followed by the lord's voice. Lord Jamie's eyes were no longer dark brown but that of blood red. His voice was demonic, "You fool! This was never about you and your throne all along!"

The prince froze in fear and the lord returned to his matter. _Katherine. _That was all the ran through his head. However, once he recited the prophecy spell, nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. The lord rushed towards the chest and pulled out the dagger. His eyes went wide open. The dagger in the chest was not that of the sapphire gem. But a golden dagger stolen from him years ago.

He went hysterical, "Where's Captain Jack!?"

The prince replied meekly, "She hasn't returned, my lord."

**Oh god. I hope you guys won't kill me. Sorry for those who started to like Jack/Gerard. I had the scene planned all along. I felt like the only way Jack would be able to betray Lord Jamie was for her to lose him. Anyway, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Do you like Eric/Elsa scenes? If you haven't noticed by now, I love using movies/tv shows reference. I recently got addicted to game of thrones so I used one from it. Please review. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! I have a midterm next week again so sigh.. I have one every week now so I guess I'm used to it by now. Anyway, thank you so much for the review. Last chapter broke the record~ I can't believe that my first story reach 300 reviews. I also noticed that the last chapter made many people very upset. But if you read carefully, I've left some clues on the last chapter that shouldn't make you that upset...Although I must admit it was a pretty emotional chapter. Hope this chapter is lighter than the last (well not really). Please review. **

As Elsa lay on the ground, she heard Lord Jamie picked up the bloody dagger and told the captain next to him, "Make sure she's dead. And oh, burn down the place after you're done. Oh one more thing, my queen. This is dark magic we're talking about. Once you're dead, the king will also be dead too." With that, Lord Jamie and Prince Hans left.

The queen saw Captain Jack's blurry face and then felt her grabbed the necklace around her neck, "Did Eric give you this?"

"Please. Please don't. Don't take it away," Elsa whispered meekly. But it was useless as the dark began to engulf her.

The captain looked around the surrounding as she looked at the snow queen's bleeding body on the ground with a necklace in her hand.

She pulled out a dagger…the one with a sapphire gem, the one she was supposed to give to Lord Jamie for the prophecy to work but didn't. She then looked at the ring Gerard gave her_. 'To Happily Ever After'_ it said. She thought about it. Just ending her life right there. Just to end her pain of the lost and to join him in the Night Lands. But she couldn't. She owed it to her closest friend, Eric, to save his wife.

She looked around and saw a body of a woman around the snow queen's size. She sauntered towards the body and placed the necklace around the body's neck. With the dagger, she then proceeded to make cuts right through the body's abdomen identical to that of the snow queen. Once she carried the queen out of the tower, she then lit up the place as fire began to engulf it.

As she laid the snow queen down on the ground, she quickly pulled out a fabric and attempted to stop her bleeding. _Damn it. _The bleeding wasn't stopping.

"You have to stay awake, your majesty," she whispered harshly. However, she knew she was losing the queen.

* * *

"Oh, no. No no no no-"

Kristoff stopped eating his carrot and turned towards his wife sharply. He was ready to calm her down that her sister and King Eric will be back soon. Ever since Eric and Elsa had left, the princess refused to return back to Arendelle. She insisted on waiting at the military camp near the Northern Mountain until her sister and the king returned. However, Kristoff was not ready when he turned around to see Anna standing awkwardly with puddle beneath her.

"Did you just-?"

"YES, Kristoff! My water just broke!"

The ice harvester blinked. "Oh." He then processed what happened. "OHHH!"

"Make it go back!"

Kristoff panicked, "What?! How?"

"I don't know! You make it happen so you must make it go back in!"

Kristoff rushed towards his wife to calm her down but it was futile. "What do we do? Oh god! Oh god!" He then rushed towards the door and called out, "Call the midwife!"

The princess breathed in and out heavily, "The baby-can't-come-yet - have to wait for Elsa! When is my sister and her husband coming back!?" She was clutching onto her husband and he looked equally lost about the whole situation.

All Kristoff could do was, "Whooosaaa, Anna. WHooosaaa."

Anna shot back, "Don't whoosaaa me! I'm going to kill you, Bjorgman. You did this to me!"

The ice harvester muttered, "Well, I, um, thought what we did was consensual."

"AHHH! "

The midwife rushed in, "I need warm water now!"

Kristoff held onto his wife's hand, "Push, Anna, push."

The midwife yelled, "I see the head!"

Anna pushed one last time and then everyone stopped in silence as they heard the baby cried. Gasping, the princess turned around to her husband, "The next time we have a baby, I'm making you have them."

Kristoff smiled at his wife and then took another look at the scene: the blood, Anna's open legs, the baby and then he fainted.

When Kristoff opened his eyes, he saw his wife cooing her baby right beside him on the bed. _Boy or Girl? _That was all he could think.

"Girl," Anna smiled at him.

Kristoff's grin grew wide as he gave his wife a hug, "What do you want to name her?"

"I'm thinking…Seraphine… after your mother," the princess looked at her husband.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff's eyes went teary. He didn't know much about his mother. All he knew about her was her name. When his wife nodded, he pulled her into another hug and bent down to kiss his baby girl.

They both turned their heads simultaneously when they heard someone approached them. It was King Eric. The king marched straight towards the couple and looked at the baby girl. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue…just like her Aunt Elsa.

Anna spoke, "Hey Eric! You're back just in time! This is Seraphine!" She then cooed at her daughter, "Hello little Sera! Say hi to uncle Eric!"

When the king continued to stare at the baby girl, Anna looked around, "Oh and Eric! Look at her hair! She's blonde like Elsa. Well, it could also be from Kristoff!"

Eric remained silent. The princess continued to look around, "Where's Elsa? She's definitely missing out on this!" When she saw the king's body began to tremble, she asked again, "Eric, where's Elsa?"

Instead, Eric knelt down in front of the princess and handed her a sword. With tears falling from his face, his voice trembled, "Take my life, Anna. Please take my life."

"What are you doing? Stand up." The princess' voice began to shake, "Eric…you said you're going to bring her back? Where is she?"

When the king didn't reply but continued to cry, Anna placed her baby back in the crib knelt down next to the king, "Eric! Where is my sister?!"

"I'm so …sorry, Anna. I'm…I'm so sorry," he continued to sob. He shoved the sword in the princess' hand. "I don't deserve your forgiveness…Please…just please take my life."

Anna refused to believe. Elsa made a promise to her that she would return. That she would return to her and Elsa never breaks her promise. The princess stood up and demanded, "Where is she!?" But when no one uttered a word, she ran off the tent with Kristoff running right after her.

She ran outside into the field until she saw a wooden box with Arendelle royal symbol on. She refused to believe. _No. It can't be._

Kristoff walked towards his wife, "Anna…"

The princess continued to saunter towards the coffin and with her trembling hand, she removed the cover. Once she saw her sister's charred body, the princess took a couple steps back. _No, this isn't real. No, this is just one of her nightmares. Elsa… cannot be dead. _With that, the princess saw darkness creeping in as she fell into her husband's arm.

Eric marched straight towards the tree nearby the military camp. He pulled of his swords and started slashing the object in front of him and took several deep breaths as the forests around him began to burn into ashes. He wasn't supposed to come back here without her. She was supposed to be here, standing beside him now and telling him how hot headed he was for tormenting the poor tree.

The king finally threw his sword away. He looked up at the night sky and shouted, "Elsa! Why don't you come down?! Come down and haunt me! Haunt your murderer, Elsa!" The weight of her death crashed down on him as he was surrounded in the silence of the burning forest. He crumbled to the ground, holding the necklace in his hands tightly. He then whispered in a shaking voice, "I know that you're there…dancing among the stars in the Night Lands. Elsa… please…just please be with me always. Take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this dark alone where I cannot find you."

Then the king heard someone approaching. Someone moved behind him, unafraid of the growing fire, but the king had not the strength to turn and see who it was.

Lord Daniel's lips trembled, "Your majesty, h-how do you know it was her?"

Eric closed his eyes, not believing he would ask such a question. He jumped to his feet, whirling around on his cousin and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "The necklace, you fool!" The king said, holding out the necklace.

Lord Daniel tried to examine it, but Eric snatched it out of his way. He would never let it go. No one would ever take it from him. "Get out," he said miserably.

It was the first time in many years the lord called the king by his name. "Eric…I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your apology. I need my vengeance."

"Eric…" Daniel said, his voice sounding scared.

"I'm going to kill them all. I don't care how long it takes. I will cut them down where they stand. I will stab them and everything they hold dear in their sleep. I will burn down the place they call home. In the end, the wildfire will devour their flesh and their blood will be the ones spilled as the skies turn red," he whispered.

* * *

Elsa looked at the twin babies her husband is holding and then placed her trembling hand on the king's face. _This can't be real. This is all just a dream._ She shut her eyes as tears began to stream down and whispered, "Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east…" She looked up into her husband's eyes and continued in a shaking tone, "And 'til the river runs dry and the mountains blown awind like leaves…" Elsa touched her babies' faces and kissed her husband's lips one last time and walked away.

As she entered another room, she closed her eyes shut as the light hit her eyes. When she opened them, she realized that she was sitting on her ice throne just like the one back in the northern mountain.

"Hey," she heard a man said. That man was Emperor Shiro.

The snow queen whispered, "Am I…Am I dead?"

"Damn right you are." She turned around to see another man. This time it was King George of the Ventus Kingdom.

Elsa continued to stare at them for what seemed like eternity.

"Your majesty," the emperor whispered. When he heard no response, he turned towards the king next to him, "She's freaking out."

The old king replied curtly, "She's not freaking out."

"People tend to freak out."

"She's fine."

The emperor's voice grew frustrated, "Oh okay Mr. I've been dead longer knows everything."

King George turned his head towards Emperor Shiro, "You know what, that's why I don't like to be here with you because you don't assess the situation. You just dive right in!"

"Oh. I'm not the one who got killed first. Not to mention by me," the emperor scoffed.

Holding his hip, the king turned around and pointing his finger on the floor, "Oh do you want a rematch? Wanna go now?"

"Oh. I want to do this. I will kick your ass anytime. I already did once, I'm going to kick your ass again. I'm going-"

Their quarrel was interrupted when the snow queen said, "This is the brain thing. This must have been the neurotransmitter thing I used to read about in one of those obscure books."

"No," The men replied simultaneously.

King George approached the queen, "Your majesty. This is not your brain or whatever it is that you think. This is death. You are dead. You're really freaking dead. You're royally dead. No more you dead."

"Woah woah woah," the emperor interrupted and whispered, "Way too harsh, Georgie. Remember we have to take it easy. That was not easy." He then approached the queen and said softly, "Your majesty…you stabbed yourself back in the Aiden castle…to save King Eric and Lord Daniel. Do you remember?"

"Oh yea, that sucks," the queen replied nonchalantly and walked around the ice castle to observe its beauty.

King George muttered, "This is going to take a while."

Emperor Shiro sighed, "We don't have a while…she's going to run out of time."

As Elsa graced her hand on the ice wall, she heard something. It was the same lullaby she used to sing to her sister and it was also the lullaby she sang to Eric…the same one his mother used to sing to him when she was still alive.

"Elsa, you were just a little girl when I last saw you. But that beautiful face…I can't ever forget."

"Queen Katherine," the snow queen whispered.

"Just Katherine is fine. Elsa, you're not supposed to be here. The Great Stallions are going to come and get you soon," Eric's mother replied.

"Oh okay."

Katherine sighed, "Elsa...do you understand what this means?"

"I do." Elsa replied curtly, "But, I don't see the point of struggling. I'm not going to outrun the Great Stallion anyway and besides, Eric will take care of Arendelle for me… He and Kristoff will also help take care of my sister. "

"About your sister, Elsa. That girl is special and the purest soul in this darkest world…she lost so much in her life and she still manage to pull off a smile everyday. She still believes in happy endings...Elsa, your sister is the epitome of hope." The queen continued. "Do you know what your death would do to her? It would break her."

When Elsa didn't reply, the queen led her to an ice mirror and said, "If you don't believe me look at it for yourself."

Elsa saw her sister lying on the bed, staring out into the window. She had not uttered a word since she laid eyes upon the charred body. Kristoff sat next to her and whispered, "Hey feisty pants…Do you want some water?" But the once bubbly princess didn't reply. She sat still and kept staring into the window like she did since she found out about her sister three days ago. She had shut everyone out-her husband, her daughter and the world.

Kristoff felt tears creeping down his eyes. But he had to remain strong if not for Anna, then for their baby. He then heard someone called for them from outside their tent. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

One of the senior advisor croaked, "Your highness…the princess needs to get back on her feet. She is the current heir to the throne and the council members are discussing her coronation. We had also captured Southern Isles and Weselton spies and we are waiting to hear her verdict. With the war going on, her highness needs to-"

"Please. Just please give her more time," Kristoff interrupted the man.

The advisor couldn't help but sympathize the man. Not only had he been taking care of his newborn, he had also been taking on a lot of his wife's duty since her break down. But the advisor also knew that with the queen's lost; Arendelle and its people needed hope more than ever. They needed that hope from their leader. "Your highness…I understand the difficulty of the situation. But Arendelle needs its queen. When the past king and queen of Arendelle past away, Queen Elsa took on her duty without haste. I know that Princess Anna hasn't been equipped for this but-"

However, the advisor was interrupted when the princess headed out of the tent and spoke for the first time in many days, "Where is the meeting being held at?" Her voice was cold and regal.

The advisor bowed and led her to the destination. As she entered the room, the council members stopped quarreling and looked at their princess. "What is it that you need my verdict for? Where are the prisoners?" Anna asked sternly with a hint of vengeance in her voice.

As the princess walked forward to sit at the head of the round table situated in the middle of the room, Kristoff entered the tent and pulled her aside, "Anna…Are you okay? Maybe you should get more rest."

The princess turned her head towards her husband sharply and replied stoically, "I may be just a spare of my sister and may never be half of a ruler that she is. But I will not let her die in vain and I sure won't let my people down." She then pulled away from Kristoff's grasp and sat at the head of the round table and muttered, "I will do what queens do. I will rule."

As the image from the ice wall faded away, Elsa stood still. Her little sister was gone. Her little Anna no longer wore a happy smile on her face. All Elsa saw was an empty shell of what appeared to be her sister.

Queen Katherine continued, "Elsa, you need to-" However before she could say anything, the queen fell down the floor and screamed. She held onto her skin…as if she was being burnt alive.

Elsa rushed towards her and turned her head towards Emperor Shiro and King George, "Please! Help her!" The snow queen tried to cease the queen's burnt with her ice but it was futile.

The emperor and the king sighed as Emperor Shiro said softly, "Your majesty, we can't help her. That's what Katherine does…She died in a fire so…her skin burns."

The king continued, "He's right. I was stabbed to death by this guy over here so sometimes I would bleed out." He then turned his head towards the emperor next to him, "But this guy, well, he just dropped dead so it didn't hurt much."

Emperor Shiro shot back, "Excuse me? Not hurt? I have to watch my little girl cried over my dead body? How does that not 'hurt'?"

The king and the emperor both fell into silence when Emperor Shiro finally said, "Georgie…I'm umm… sorry I stabbed you."

The old king laughed, "Oh well, I was old anyway…Sorry about…umm… you having to...die too."

They both fell into silence again as Queen Katherine continued to scream in pain.

After what seemed like eternity, they all finally sat down on the cold ice floor as Queen Katherine's searing burn subsided. Palms in her face, Elsa slumped down on the ground as she knew the excruciating experience would eventually happen to her soon.

She then turned to Queen Katherine who continued, "Elsa…you only get moments."

"What?"

"Moments of how it feels like to be missed by your love ones. Your love ones will grieve for you and they will think about you. But after times went by, they will think about you less and less…They will move on. And you'll want them to move on. What is left are only moments of them thinking back to you once in a while." She then paused and continued in a lower and much more dangerous voice, "But then some never move on." She sighed, "Do you know Jamie used to be a good man?"

_Jamie? As in Lord Jamie?_

"He had always been the hotheaded one but he was always good…Very much like Eric actually," the older queen frowned, "My death break him. Elsa…please don't break my son."

Before Elsa could reply, she saw another set of images flashed across the ice wall. She stood up and walked closer to it. She could see Eric, her husband, from afar. She moved closer and placed her hand on the image of his face.

The men were bringing something towards the king, something that resembled a human… more like a boy, probably around the age of sixteen, in the Southern Isles military uniform. His face was brutally mutilated and he was hideous thing to behold. He was crying, snot and tears running from his eyes and nose. His eyes looked upon the king, fearing falling from them. "Please your majesty! Let the pain stop! Please just end my life already." He was screaming.

"Your name?" Eric asked.

The deformed young man didn't answer but pissed his pants.

"I said, your name!" Eric said louder.

"M-M-Matthew," he stuttered.

The fire king stepped closer and raised a fireball closed to the man's face. "Matthew from where?"

The man's eyes wend wide, tears streaming down his dirty face. "Please," he pleaded. "Please, please…please."

"From where?!" Eric screamed in his face, unmoved by his tears.

"S-Southern Isles."

"Southern Isles," Eric repeated. It slipped from his lips like soured milk. His eyes were two pools of fire, his lips snarling. "And what do we do to those from Southern Isles?" he turned around to his men and asked.

"Burn them! Burn them like they burnt our queen!" The men chanted.

"Tell me something, were you the one that burnt down the tower?" Eric whispered. "Did you watch her die in flame?"

"I beg you! Please, I did nothing wrong. It was all the lord's schemes," the boy screamed.

"What scheme?"

But when the young man didn't reply, Eric looked to the men holding him, nodding his head. They forced the man to his knees as he cried louder. He walked the rest of the way towards the man. The king heated the blade of his sword and raised his flaming sword to his eyes, the necklace he once gave to Elsa dangling from the hilt. He looked at it a moment, sadness crossing his features, before it gave way to his hatred. His eyes darted over to the man on his knees. "Know this much, you will not sit long in the Night Lands by yourself. Others will be joining you very soon," Eric said, raising the flaming sword above his head.

However, before the sword could come in contact with the man's neck, he shouted, "The daggers! The prophecy of the four daggers! I didn't hear much but I heard Prince Hans berating over Lord Jamie's schemes to use the prophecy to bring back what once was his."

The king lowered his sword, "What do you mean, boy?"

The young soldier replied in a shaking voice, "Lord Jamie was trying to bring back his loved one from the death."

The king immediately placed his sword back into his sheath. He gave his men a nod and as he marched away, he heard the young soldier screamed as his guards burnt the prisoner on the stake.

Eric rushed through the old Aiden books. _It has to be here. His father always kept the book of sorcery here. If Lord Jamie was trying to bring back his loved one from the death…that means…is it possible for him to bring back Elsa? _The king finally found what he was looking for as he swiped the dust out of its cover.

He stiffened when he heard Kristoff approached him, "She would never have wanted this for you, Eric. You know this. Elsa would have never wanted you to go down this path."

Eric didn't answer at first. He continued flipping through the pages of the book of dark sorcery the young soldier mentioned. When Kristoff held his shoulder, the king thrust it away, "But she's dead, isn't she, Kristoff? It doesn't matter what she would have wanted, because dead people have no cause to want!"

"But you're alive, Eric!" Kristoff yelled.

Finally Eric looked at him, "Remember what it felt like when you thought you were going to lose Anna? Times that by infinity and you will know how dead I am. Tell me what is it that I have if not my vengeance…my rage?"

"Family, Eric. We're still your family."

The moment Kristoff spoke the words that filled his mind, Elsa's face floated in his thoughts. The king continued, "Go back to Arendelle, Kristoff. Go back and have a life with Anna and your child while I burn this land in my wake. When my vengeance is satisfied then I might listen to what you have to say, but you are wasting your breath on me at the moment. This is the king's order."

Kristoff had no response, but did as the king ordered him. He turned slowly towards the door, stopping before leaving, "Your majesty, you aren't the only one who lost her. I lost her too…And with her gone, I'm afraid I'm losing Anna too."

As the image faded away, Elsa began to call out, "This…This isn't him! This isn't Eric! Eric would never do such things!" _Eric would never torture a young boy…he would never go down the path of dark magic._

Queen Katherine walked closer to her and continued, "No one said life was easy. Tomorrow is not promised to anyone. Death has become our world and within it, we are slaves to its horrors. Elsa, you have to go back to him and take his hand, for the moment you let him go will be the moment he lose himself…He's following the same path my dearest Jamie had and I don't want that to happen to my son."

"What should I do?" Elsa croaked.

Before the queen could reply, she turned around to see a figure approaching them quickly. "Run. The Great Stallion is coming and you need to run."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here." She then turned to walk away. Before she does so, the queen said, "And please tell Jamie I will always love him…no matter how dark his soul becomes… but he needs to let me go... Please tell him to read the diary I gave him." Before Elsa could probe, the older queen was gone.

Elsa turned towards the emperor and the old king as if she was imploring them to come with her.

The emperor smiled sadly, "Just tell my daughter I love her."

King George scoffed "Well, do me a favor and tell my bastard boy to get his ass back on the throne."

"But I thought Prince Gerard is-" However before, she could ask him, the old king shoved her aside as a large figure riding a dark colored horse headed towards them.

Elsa started to run. She had no direction. Just before she was about to give up, she saw a door. But before she could reach it, she felt the entire ice castle began to crumble as she fell onto the pit below.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in the ballroom…the same one she and her sister used build a snowman in. As she walked further inside, she saw a child building a snowman with appeared to be…_magic. _That child is a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He turned around and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman…mommy?"

_Wait? Mommy?_

The boy then stood up and walked towards her, "Why did you try to kill us, mom?"

He was looking at her with piercing eyes. As she backed up against the wall, she suddenly felt a searing pain down at her abdomen. She was bleeding exactly at the spot. "Why mommy?" The child kept walking closer to her.

Just before Elsa was about to scream, she saw a fireball rushing right in front of her, followed by a little girl's voice, "That's because she's trying to save daddy and uncle Daniel, you idiot." Elsa turned around to see a little girl, who looked exactly just like the boy, except for her dark long hair. The girl pushed the boy to the floor and muttered, "Besides, it's not like mommy 'kill us' kill us. She can't."

"What?" The boy asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "The prophecy remember?!"

"Oh." The boy then turned towards Elsa and said, "Sorry for scaring you, mom." When Elsa looked down at her abdomen, the blood was gone.

Still shaken, Elsa remained still as she thought, '_What prophecy?_'

The little girl turned her head towards the snow queen, "Well, that. We're not actually sure. But we know that we're a big part of it…At least that's what everyone here seems to be saying. So, you can't get rid of us just yet, mommy. Not that you want to?" She then looked at her with sad eyes, "Right? Mommy?"

Elsa finally stood up and still fazed by what she had just heard, the queen continued, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Before the little girl could refute, the boy interrupted them, "Mom, you should go. Like right now." With that, the girl and the boy pushed the snow queen away and before she could say anything, she saw a bright light approaching her.

* * *

Captain Jack slumped down on the floor. Her hands were filled with blood. She looked over the queen's frigid body. _She had failed. _The snow queen's pulse had stopped and there was nothing she could do…She no longer had a purpose. Nothing she should live for.

She pulled out the ring Gerard gave to her and said softly, "This is it then. See you in hell, you smug bastard." She pulled out her dagger and as tears crept down her face, she whispered, "To happily ever after." However, before she could pull the dagger towards her abdomen, she was suddenly interrupted by the white light emitting from the snow queen's body.

Once the captain turned around, she saw that the wound on the snow queen's abdomen was completely gone…It was like _magic. _Jack rushed towards the queen's side and shook her body, "Your majesty. Your majesty."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she immediately gasped for air. She then turned around towards the captain and said softly, "You...I thought…you wanted me dead."

The captain sighed in relief and stumbled down, "Don't get me wrong, your majesty. I still don't trust you but…Eric is the closest thing I have to a friend right now. " She then whispered under her breath, "And I know how it feels like to lose someone you love. Your death would devastate him."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she replied curtly. As she walked away, she muttered, "If you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run."

Lord Daniel was in his tent, trying to read over the military strategy the king wrote out. He sighed as he read over it. He was interrupted by a messenger calling him, "My lord, you have a delivery."

"What is it?"

The messenger looked down at the package and said, "My lord, the deliverer said you ordered…Gouda cheese."

"What?" But, the lord didn't care. He was stressed out and some cheese wouldn't harm him. _Well maybe not in a short term._ Besides, he might had even ordered it but may had forgotten due to the stress of the war.

However, when he opened the package, it wasn't Gouda cheese…It was Pepper Jack. On top of the package laid a note: _The Queen Lives._

Lord Daniel's eyes went wide open. He ran out of the tent towards Eric's. However, once he was inside, the king was nowhere to be seen. He then looked around the room and noticed that the book of sorcery was also gone.

**TADA! Elsa isn't dead! There! Are you guys happy? I thought I was going to lose my head with people messaging me/threatening me haha. But it's all good though. I love all reviews. Most people also guessed that I didn't kill her but killed Jack instead. But you see..I'm not a big fan of suicidal attempts..I feel like everyone, even in his/her darkest hour, should appreciate life. Plus, I just went *blush* on a date with this one guy who has like a biggest crush on Jack..So I won't kill her. (You know who you are! You better let me choose the movie next time *death glare* just kidding) Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. What do you think about Elsa's 'afterlife' scenes and how Eric's going to the dark side? One more thing. If you haven't noticed by now, I love using movies/tv shows reference. So make a guess which on. :) What do you think will happen next. Please review. **


End file.
